Qui Vivra Verra
by IACB
Summary: Il est neuf heures du matin, le ciel est bleu, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et Draco tente de se jeter du toit. Sans grand succès. UA.
1. Souriez ! Vous respirez encore

**.**

 **Ne me volez PAS cette histoire. Merci bien.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TITRE :** Qui Vivra Verra

 **RESUME :** Il est neuf heures du matin, le ciel est bleu, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et Draco tente de se jeter du toit. Sans grand succès. UA.

 **GENRE :** Romance **x** Mystery **x** UA

 **RATING :** M

 **DISCLAIMERS :** JKR, ain't nothing new.

 **NOTE :** Mille merci à ma **Giselle Levy** pour la correction. Deux mille merci à **Xérès Malfoy** pour ses précieux conseils et sa disponibilité tout au long de l'écriture. Trois mille merci à **toutes les personnes du groupe IACB** pour les jolis mots d'encouragements qu'elles m'ont laissée lorsque j'ai posté un extrait de ce premier chapitre. En espérant ne pas avoir la mauvaise surprise de retrouver mon histoire sur Wattpad, Amazon ou autres. Très agréable lecture à tous. **xo.**

* * *

.

.

 **PARTIE I**

.

.

 **CHAPITRE I** **:**

 **Souriez ! Vous respirez encore.**

.

.

Il n'y avait rien de plus cruel pour un Serpentard que de mourir en plein été.

En automne, vous pouviez être mélancolique à l'idée de quitter ce monde.

L'été vivait ses dernières heures et laissait derrière lui un échantillon de chaleur éphémère, comme un cadeau d'adieu. Venait ensuite la grisaille du mois d'octobre et, avec elle, le nettoyage saisonnier annuel. Herbe verte, parterre fleuri, soleil radieux et perpétuel ciel bleu ; tout disparaissait progressivement du cadre. Et, en observant Dame Nature à l'œuvre, vous vous demanderez si elle allait faire de vous ce que l'automne faisait de l'été. Si toutes traces de votre existence seraient balayées juste après votre passage.

En hiver, vous pouviez avoir hâte d'être six pieds sous terre.

Le froid anglais était, et de très loin, le plus impitoyable de tout l'hémisphère Nord. Sept secondes dehors et votre corps n'était plus déjà qu'un gigantesque bloc de glace. Trois pulls en mailles superposés, deux paires de chaussettes en laine et de bonnes bottes de pluie en caoutchouc ; tel était l'uniforme réglementaire de survie. Emphase sur le mot "survie". Les flocons de neige vous rentraient directement dans les yeux puis se transformaient en plaques de verglas glissantes qui, greffées aux trottoirs, vous emmenaient tout droit à l'hôpital. L'interminable pluie diluvienne avait des airs de grêle issue des dix fléaux bibliques.

Quel avantage y avait-il donc à rester en vie durant cette saison ? Absolument aucun.

Au printemps, il était possible de considérer la chose avec un peu plus de philosophie.

Tout, autour de vous, avait un parfum de nouveau départ et de retour à la vie. Et vous, à côté de cela, vous dépérissiez. Cruel paradoxe. Vous aviez survécu à l'hiver, subi ses affres polaires sans broncher, et vous voilà à présent au bout du tunnel, quasiment capable d'effleurer l'été du bout des doigts. Hélas, vous ne pourrez faire que de cela ; l'effleurer. L'observer de loin. Imaginer un soleil auquel votre peau n'aura jamais l'occasion de goûter. Vous serez tristes. Amers, certainement. Et au-dessus de votre tête, les fleurs de cerisiers printanières couvriront vos épaules affaissées d'une myriade de pétales blancs.

Mais mourir en plein été ? Rien de plus malchanceux.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la liste des infortunes qui manquait, en ce bas monde. Vous pouviez être né Gryffondor, pour commencer. Vous pouviez être l'enfant illégitime de Donald Trump. Vous pouviez vous faire siffler l'intégralité de votre compte en banque en achetant une simple paire de tongs sur Internet. Vous pouviez être sur un plateau télévisé, à une seule question du jackpot, et tout perdre à cause d'une réponse idiote. Vous pouviez avoir été marié pendant dix longues années à l'amour de votre vie et apprendre qu'il n'était autre que votre jumeau duquel vous aviez été séparé à la naissance.

Mais rien, absolument _rien_ ne surpassait le fait de mourir en plein été. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché. Vingt-deux années que Draco pesait le pour et le contre.

Le voici donc qui se tenait debout sur le toit du Manoir, les bras en croix, la figure relevée vers le ciel. C'était un magnifique ciel bleu, pas un seul nuage blanc venant troubler le tableau. C'était un ciel comme il allait en regretter, une fois confiné dans l'obscurité de son cercueil. En dépit du fait qu'il ne soit que neuf heures et quart, le soleil brillait déjà de mille feux et le chant mélodieux des oiseaux perchés aux arbres de la propriété Malfoy comblait le silence matinal. Draco inspira et expira profondément, les yeux clos. Il laissa ses épaules se relaxer, son corps relâcher toute tension et ses poumons expédier le peu d'air qu'ils gardaient captifs. Un vent léger lui caressa la nuque et dévia vers son oreille, lui chuchotant au passage : « _allez, allez, prends ton envol cette fois-ci..._ » et le blond s'avança encore d'un pas. Le dernier avant le vide.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Les paupières de Draco s'entrouvrirent immédiatement et il vacilla, ses seuls bras tendus l'aidant à se maintenir de justesse en équilibre. Il balaya des yeux le toit désert à la recherche du coupable mais ne trouva personne.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? Que faites-vous perché tout là-haut ? »

Se penchant cette fois-ci vers l'avant, le jeune homme aperçut la silhouette petite et replète de Lady, cinq étages plus bas. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses hanches dans une posture désapprobatrice, un torchon rouge carrelé accroché à son tablier blanc, et sa figure était relevée droit vers lui. Draco baissa mollement les bras, pris en flagrant délit.

« Je prends l'air. » répondit-il, tâchant d'injecter le plus de nonchalance possible dans sa voix.

« Sur le toit ? » demanda Lady, un de ses sourcils haussé avec suspicion.

« Exactement. »

« Les deux pieds sur la gouttière ? » demanda-t-elle encore.

Draco baissa les yeux sur ses pieds comme s'il venait tout juste de découvrir leur existence.

« Sur la gouttière, vraiment ? Je n'y ai même pas fait attention. » mentit-il avant de reculer.

Lady le toisa pendant dix longues secondes, les sourcils froncés, pas dupe pour un sou.

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous n'étiez pas _encore_ en train de tenter de vous suicider, j'espère. »

« Du tout, milady. » répondit automatiquement Draco en la gratifiant de son sourire le plus aveuglant.

La figure de Lady resta parfaitement stoïque. Il y avait bien longtemps que cette arme secrète ne marchait plus sur elle. Vingt-cinq années d'expérience en tant que gouvernante du Manoir Malfoy suffisaient amplement à s'en immuniser.

« Vous savez pertinemment à quel point cela décevrait votre mère. Vous lui avez promis de rester en vie jusqu'au bout, Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Et ai-je dérogé à une seule de mes promesses auparavant ? » lui rappela-t-il.

« Vous aviez pourtant l'air d'être sur le point de le faire avant que je n'intervienne. »

« Faux. » nia Draco en croisant des bras. « Je prenais tout simplement l'air, comme je viens de vous le dire. »

« Hun-hun. »

« Et j'écoutais le chant des oiseaux. »

« Bien entendu. »

« Ils interprétaient du Marvin Gaye. »

« C'est cela. » roula des yeux Lady, une pointe d'amusement perceptible dans sa voix. « Dépêchez-vous de descendre de là, le petit-déjeuner est – _non_ ! Descendez par les escaliers, pour l'amour du Ciel ! » rugit-elle en le voyant qui se rapprochait à nouveau du rebord pour sauter. « Mon Dieu, que cet enfant est infernal... »

Après un dernier grognement, Draco se résigna à obéir et rejoignit la porte de service du toit en traînant des pieds.

L'envol n'était donc pas prévu pour aujourd'hui, alors. Bon. Remarque, il n'avait pas non plus été prévu pour hier. Ni pour avant-hier. Ni pour tous les autres jours de l'année. Sans parler de celles précédentes. Et pourtant, Draco n'était pas capable d'énoncer la raison exacte qui le retenait encore à la terre ferme. Il ne savait pas ce qui le bloquait au tout dernier moment. Etait-ce la promesse de survie jusqu'au Jour J qu'il avait faite à sa mère ou bien le fait que, saut dans le vide ou non, cela ne changerait rien à la finalité des choses ?

S'arrêtant au troisième étage, Draco fit une halte dans sa chambre pour une petite poignée de minutes. Il jeta son jean à gauche, abandonna son t-shirt à droite et enfila le premier pyjama qui lui tomba sous la main. Si Narcissa le voyait débarquer en tenue de ville dans la cuisine, elle allait immédiatement deviner qu'il avait recommencé ses petits tours matinaux sur le toit. Et Draco n'avait vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ pas le cœur à faire pleurer qui que ce soit d'aussi bon matin.

Effectuant un saut dans sa salle-de-bain, le blond se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage puis ébouriffa ses cheveux, leur donnant un petit air au-saut-du-lit. Avant de ressortir, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son calendrier – une sorte de petit bloc carré cloué au mur qu'il considérait plus comme un compte à rebours malsain qu'un recueil de pensées positives – et arracha la dernière page du mois de juin pour consulter sa citation du jour.

.

 _ **« 1er Juillet : Souriez ! Vous respirez encore. »**_

.

Du Chopin retentissait en écho d'église dans le grand hall d'entrée. Draco suivit la musique, son pas délibérément lent le dirigeant vers la cuisine. A l'instant où il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, Narcissa releva la tête et manqua de lâcher le toast qu'elle beurrait avec minutie.

« Draco ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras comme s'il rentrait tout juste de six mois de combat en Irak. « Draco. » répéta-t-elle et elle emprisonna sa figure entre ses mains pour lui embrasser fiévreusement les joues, le nez, les paupières, les tempes. « Mon fils. »

« Maman. » grogna Draco, à demi-exaspéré. « Maman, calme-toi... calme-toi ! Mon Dieu. Je ne suis pas encore mort, tu sais ? »

Depuis l'évier, Lady se retourna immédiatement pour le fusiller du regard et ce fut le seul warning que le jeune homme eut avant que sa mère n'éclate en sanglots dans ses bras.

« Non, attends – _non_. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » se reprit-il un peu trop tard en la tenant par les épaules. « Je disais simplement que... maman ? Maman ? Regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît. Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je suis toujours en vie. Je suis toujours là, maman. Regarde ! Je suis là. Tu vois ? Toujours présent. Vivant. Deux bras, deux jambes et un cœur qui bat. C'est moi. Ton fils. »

Narcissa hochait la tête à l'infini, une rivière lacrymale coulant toujours à profusion sur ses joues. Draco lui attrapa un mouchoir sur l'îlot de cuisine et tamponna délicatement le bas de ses paupières gonflées jusqu'à ce que sa mère prenne le relais.

« Oui, non, oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison, bien sûr, évidemment. » acquiesça-t-elle précipitamment. « C'est juste... c'est moi. Je suis sotte. Je pleure tout le temps. » Elle émit un petit rire aigu et étranglé puis s'essuya une dernière fois les yeux avant de s'exclamer : « Enfin ! Passons à ce petit-déjeuner. Tu dois avoir faim, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que tu as faim. Quelle question. Un grand gaillard comme toi doit tout le temps avoir faim. En tout cas, Lady s'est surpassée, ce matin. N'est-ce pas, Lady ? Elle nous a préparé du bacon grillé, du bon porridge, des toasts, une salade de fruits de saison, une bonne fournée de pancakes... que de succulents petits mets. N'est-elle pas un véritable bijou ? Mais oui, elle l'est. Bien sûr qu'elle l'est. Que serait-on sans vous, Lady ! » débita-t-elle sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle.

Narcissa dirigea son fils par le bras vers sa chaise et la tira elle-même pour qu'il puisse s'y asseoir. Tandis qu'elle s'empressait de remplir sa tasse de lait chaud, disposer pas moins de trois verres de jus de fruits différents devant lui et coincer une serviette dans l'encolure de son t-shirt pour ne pas qu'il se tâche, Lucius fit son entrée dans la cuisine. Un seul regard vers sa famille suffit à lui décrocher son premier roulement d'yeux de la journée. Et avec lui, le compteur pouvait monter très vite.

« Cissy, rassure-moi : tu es au courant que ton fils a vingt-deux ans et possède dix doigts en état de marche.. ? » s'enquit-il, blasé.

« Je suis au courant, oui. » répondit Narcissa qui procédait à présent au découpage symétrique des pancakes chauds de Draco. « Mais ça me fait plaisir de l'aider. »

« Moi, tu ne m'aides jamais. » protesta Lucius d'une voix légèrement boudeuse tout en enclenchant la machine à café.

« Navré Père, mais il faut avoir une date d'expiration de trente jours pour bénéficier de ce type de privilèges. » répliqua alors son fils.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la tombée d'un soudain silence de mort – sans mauvais jeu de mots – qui lui indiqua qu'il venait _encore_ de dire la mauvaise chose au mauvais moment. La seconde suivante, Narcissa partait dans une nouvelle crise de larmes hystériques.

« Non, pardon, ce n'était pas... je ne voulais pas le dire de cette façon. » se confondit-il en excuses.

« Comment... peux-tu... _blaguer_... à propos... de choses... comme ça ! » hoqueta Narcissa, son corps secoué de légers spasmes. « Comment... peux-tu... être... aussi... insensible ! »

« Non, maman, je ne suis pas insensible. » se défendit Draco avant d'attraper le poignet de sa mère pour lui presser affectueusement la main. « C'est juste que – comment dire ça de façon... Maman, si je ne prends pas la chose avec humour, comment veux-tu que je puisse tenir ? »

Narcissa haleta faiblement mais ne répondit rien. Et aucun autre occupant des lieux n'eut la force ou les mots pour le faire car, en toute honnêteté, quelle réponse y avait-il à fournir ? Lady s'était arrêtée de nettoyer la vaisselle et fixait ses gants mousseux. Lucius touillait son café plus de fois que nécessaire, le poing crispé sur la petite hanse en porcelaine. Narcissa contemplait le néant d'un regard éteint.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se déroula avec le minimum vital de paroles échangées, sa mère reniflant de temps à autre, sa figure couverte par sa paume. Lucius lui caressait à chaque fois le bas du dos d'un mouvement circulaire tout en buvant son breuvage à petites gorgées, les sourcils froncés. Draco gardait quant à lui ses yeux obstinément cimentés sur son assiette de peur qu'en les relevant, il aperçoive les traits tirés et désespérés de ses parents. De peur qu'à la suite de cela, l'habituel mantra : « _c'est de ta faute, c'est de ta faute, c'est de ta faute_ » refasse surface dans son esprit et ne le quitte plus pour le restant de ses jours. Pour le peu qui lui restait à vivre, du moins.

Car ce n'était pas de sa faute.

C'était de la faute du destin. C'était de la faute de la fatalité. C'était de la faute de cette fichue Marque encrée sur son avant-bras depuis sa naissance. C'était de la faute de l'univers tout entier.

Ce n'était de la faute de personne.

 **.**

 **.**

En fin d'année de Cinquième, Draco avait eu pour psychologue une femme aux yeux de hiboux répondant au doux nom de Sibylle Trelawney. A l'image des quarante-quatre autres psychologues ayant défilé avant elle, cette Sibylle n'avait pas fait long feu, le blond ayant réussi à la pousser à bout en seulement trois séances. Et – si l'on excluait bien sûr le fait qu'elle appartenait à la caste des Gryffondors et que pousser à bout un Gryffondor était un véritable jeu d'enfant – cela pouvait être considéré comme l'un de ses plus grands records. Mais avant de quitter la salle de consultation en pleurnichant toutes les larmes de son corps, Mrs. Trelawney lui avait dit une phrase. Et cette phrase était restée à tout jamais gravée dans son esprit.

A l'époque, Draco venait tout juste de rentrer dans cette phase de l'adolescence où tout n'était que spirale infernale de questions et absence insupportable de réponses. Il s'interrogeait sur ce qui l'entourait, sur tout ce qui était considéré comme acquis, comme évident, sur toutes ces vérités générales que le monde avait acceptées sans broncher, et pourquoi naît-on comme ci ? Pourquoi agit-on comme ça ? Pourquoi les Serdaigles sont-ils aussi mauvais ? Pourquoi les Poufsouffles sont-ils aussi honnêtes ? Pourquoi les Gryffondors sont-ils aussi zélés ? Pourquoi les Serpentards doivent-ils mourir à une date précise ? Pourquoi pas les autres ? Hein ? Pourquoi pas les autres ? Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas tous nés égaux ? Pourquoi tant de différences ? A quoi est-ce que ça sert ? Ne peut-on pas changer tout cela ? Qui a établi ces fichues règles ? Ne peut-on pas passer outre ? Pourquoi les laisse-t-on nous dominer ? Pourquoi leur donne-t-on le pouvoir de dicter notre vie ?

Mrs. Trelawney l'avait fixé de ses grands yeux blancs et globuleux pendant une minute toute entière, comme peinant à croire qu'un gosse de douze ans haut comme trois pommes puisse contenir autant de réflexions existentielles en lui. Elle avait ensuite redressé ses lunettes sur son nez et s'était raclé brièvement sa gorge pour prononcer :

« Draco... il faut que tu comprennes que, dans la vie, toute question n'a pas obligatoirement de réponse. Certaines choses resteront à tout jamais inexpliquées, méconnues ou inconnues. Et c'est normal. C'est comme ça. Tout ne peut pas être constamment à ta portée. Il te suffit juste de l'accepter et de vivre avec. »

 _Toute question n'a pas obligatoirement de réponse._

Au tour de Draco de la dévisager, les yeux écarquillés. Il était venu ici pour avoir des explications claires. Il s'était levé de son lit sacré, il avait brossé ses dents, bravé le métro crade et bruyant puis toqué à la porte de ce cabinet de psychologie miteux dans le but d'avoir des éléments de réponses précis. Et il refusait de demeurer dans l'impasse. Il refusait de s'y résigner éternellement. Il refusait de ne pas connaître les tenants et les aboutissants de cette stupide société divisée en castes.

Alors, quoi ? Chacun venait au monde avec un machin tatoué sur le bras pour subir ensuite une destinée toute tracée, sans surprises, et ce jusqu'à ce que mort programmée s'ensuive ? Hors de question. Ne pas avoir d'explications concrètes à ses tribulations intérieures avait enragé le collégien pendant des années et des années. Et personne n'avait jamais été en mesure d'apaiser ce feu qui le consumait de l'intérieur car personne n'avait jamais eu la connaissance nécessaire à lui apporter.

Et puis, un jour, juste comme ça, il avait décidé de lâcher prise. D'un seul coup. Définitivement.

La Terre était ronde ? Tant mieux. Le ciel était bleu ? Génial. La Lune contrôlait les marées ? Fascinant. Il mourrait en été ? Ainsi soit-il. Pour quelles raisons ? Aucune idée et aucune envie de le savoir. Moins on se questionnait, mieux on se portait.

 _Toute question n'a pas obligatoirement de réponse._

Draco rabattit d'un geste sec son drap contre le matelas, la peau moite et brûlante, puis fixa longuement le plafond sombre de sa chambre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il repensait à tout cela. Le collège, ses ruminements mentaux adolescents, sa mentalité rebelle, Trelawney, ses conseils creux, son poncho vert hideux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi tout lui revenait soudainement en tête dans un geyser de souvenirs refoulés.

Au loin, dans les cieux, l'astre lunaire illuminait la nuit d'encre et une multitude de petites étoiles gravitaient tout autour. Pour se vider l'esprit, Draco entreprit de les compter une à une, ses paupières se baissant d'elles-mêmes entre vingt-sept et vingt-huit. Et avant même qu'il n'atteigne trente, Morphée l'avait déjà cueilli dans ses bras.

Une journée en moins.

 **.**

 **.**

 **«** _ **3 Juillet : Ne restez pas renfermés sur vous-même. Ouvrez-vous aux autres !**_ **»**

 **.**

 **.**

Draco toqua trois coups contre le panneau de bois et attendit, ses mains dans les poches. Il fixa distraitement les alentours, son regard s'attardant tout d'abord sur la moquette couleur grenadine qui tapissait le sol puis sur le pot de géraniums posé près du paillasson de la porte voisine. Les fleurs semblaient être en phase terminale de décomposition et Malfoy eut une brève pensée pour sa grand-mère fanatique de jardinage. Poser les yeux sur une plante aussi desséchée aurait pu lui provoquer un AVC.

« Draco ! Ça faisait longtemps, tiens. » s'exclama Imane Zabini en se matérialisant dans l'entrebâillement, ses lèvres pulpeuses étirées en un sourire surpris. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. » répondit Draco après avoir ôté ses écouteurs à l'instant où Kurt Cobain y entamait le refrain de _All_ _Apologies_. « Vous ? »

« Très bien, merci. » répondit la mère célibataire avant de se décaler légèrement vers la gauche. « Entre, entre ! Ne reste pas planté là. »

Draco pénétra dans le hall d'entrée de l'appartement et ôta instinctivement ses baskets pour les ranger dans le petit placard du porte-manteau. En se retournant, il surprit le regard d'aigle d'Imane traquer le moindre de ses mouvements.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle, reprenant ses esprits dans un léger sursaut. « Je ne t'ai pas demandé : est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire ? A manger ? Il est midi, tu dois avoir faim. »

« Non merci, ça ira. » déclina Draco.

« Sûr ? » insista Imane tout en cintrant son peignoir en soie bleue autour de ses hanches. « Parce qu'il nous reste des sushis au thon ronge, des fajitas faits maison et un fond de pâtes au pesto datant d'hier soir, si tu veux. »

« Sûr et certain. » certifia le blond d'une voix polie mais ferme.

La quarantenaire toute en jambes hocha alors la tête. Ses lèvres étaient toujours fendues en un sourire cordial mais ses yeux scannaient Draco comme s'il était une formule mathématique à décoder coûte que coûte. Un véritable regard de Serdaigle.

La caste à laquelle appartenait Imane Zabini était la raison pour laquelle Malfoy avait toujours pris des pincettes en cristal lorsqu'il interagissait avec elle. Il évitait autant que possible tout contact visuel, parlait avec des phrases courtes et simples afin de tuer dans l'œuf toute ambiguïté et ne répondait jamais, _jamais_ , ô grand ja-maisà ses questions par une réponse ouverte. C'était quasiment la règle d'or du manuel : _Comment survivre en présence d'un Serdaigle ?_. Blaise lui-même l'avait prévenu, de toutes manières. Baissez votre garde trois secondes en sa présence et Imane était capable de vous faire réciter à voix haute votre code de Carte Bleue sans même que vous ne le réalisiez.

« Est-ce que Blaise est là ? » finit-il par demander car le silence entre eux s'éternisait un peu trop.

« Je pense, oui. Il doit encore être dans sa chambre, occupé à faucher de pauvres piétons au volant d'une voiture de course volée – enfin, tu le connais, lui et ses fichus jeux vidéos. Le grand amour. » soupira-t-elle théâtralement avant de lui montrer le chemin. « Tu peux y aller. »

Draco hocha la tête et lui adressa un dernier sourire courtois avant de prendre congé. Sans surprise, il trouva Blaise affalé sur son lit, son casque-micro coiffant ses oreilles, une manette dans la main gauche et sa main droite plongée dans un sachet de chips saveur emmental.

« Ça sent le fauve ici. » grimaça le blond en guise de salutation.

« L'odeur du mâle. » affirma Blaise sans lever les yeux de son écran TV.

Draco cacha son nez sous l'encolure de son t-shirt et traversa d'un pas rapide la chambre pour aller ouvrir les volets. Yeux clos, il inspira une grande, très grande bouffée d'air frais puis renifla de nouveau la pièce.

« Ça sent la morgue, en fait. » décida-t-il.

« Habitue-toi bien à l'odeur, dans ce cas, parce que tu y croupiras dans pas moins de trois semaines. » rétorqua l'afro-britannique avant de lui lancer sa seconde manette. « _Call Of_ ? »

« _Call Of_. » accepta de suite Draco, déjà en route vers le lit de son meilleur ami.

« Peut-être que _Call Of_ _Dutty_ sera notre _toujours_. » conclut solennellement Blaise.

« La ferme, Augustus Waters. »

Blaise configura la première partie et ils enchaînèrent sur trois quarts d'heures de chasse à l'homme ponctuée d'insultes, de cris de victoires et de grognements de mauvais perdants. Une pause fut requise par Draco qui se retenait de pisser depuis un peu plus d'une demi heure et tandis qu'il sautait du matelas pour se ruer vers les toilettes de la chambre, Blaise vida son paquet de chips pour de bon.

« Dis-donc. » se rappela-t-il soudainement. « T'es pas censé être chez ta psy ? Genre là, maintenant, tout de suite ? »

« Dans une heure. » le corrigea Draco depuis les WC voisins – il n'avait même pas pris la peine de fermer la porte.

« 'kay. » répondit Blaise avant d'agiter l'ouverture de son sachet vide au-dessus de sa bouche ouverte, récoltant ainsi les dernières miettes.

Il y eut le bruit d'une chasse d'eau tirée, celui d'un robinet actionné puis Draco réapparut dans la chambre. Ses mains encore mouillées étaient occupées à remonter sa braguette et boucler sa ceinture.

« Je ne pouvais pas attendre chez moi. » dit-il en se hissant de nouveau sur le lit.

Blaise roula son emballage de chips en boule et fit un panier avec dans sa poubelle de bureau.

« Ma mère pleure tout le temps. » continua Draco. « Tout. Le. Temps. C'est à se demander par quel miracle il lui reste encore une seule goutte d'eau dans le corps à la fin de la journée. »

« Tu ne peux pas la blâmer. » répondit Zabini d'une voix égale.

« Ouais. » acquiesça Draco et il se laissa glisser contre le mur, les épaules basses. « Ouais, je sais. »

Il y eut un léger silence durant lequel Draco tira distraitement sur le cordon de son gilet, son esprit peu à peu envahi par une colonie de pensées noires, puis Blaise lui demanda :

« Et ton père ? »

« Mon père ? » répéta distraitement Malfoy avant de hausser des épaules. « Mon père, je sais pas. Il ne parle pas. Enfin, si. Il parle. » se reprit le blond. « Mais pas de ça. Jamais de ça. » Il tira à nouveau sur son cordon. « Mais quelques fois, je le surprends en train de me fixer, et... et je sais exactement ce à quoi il pense. Ça se lit sur sa figure. »

A cela, Blaise tourna finalement la tête vers son voisin. Il l'observa s'affairer de nouveau avec son gilet, effilochant les petits bouts blancs sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le front plissé. Le métis lui donna alors un bon coup de coude dans le biceps pour le faire redescendre de son nuage de pessimisme.

« Eh. » l'interpella-t-il. « Draco. »

« Mmh ? »

Blaise attendit que le blond relève paresseusement le nez vers lui pour lui proposer :

« _Assassin's Creed_? »

Un lent sourire retroussa les lèvres de Draco et il se redressa la seconde suivante, sa manette en main.

« _Assassin's Creed_. »

 **.**

 **.**

 _Témoignage de Jennifer, 27 ans, mère de deux enfants :_ _"Je suis une_ _Poufsouffle Recto... mais j'arrive tout de même à mentir !_ _"_

Draco roula des yeux et continua à feuilleter distraitement le _Glamour_ qu'il tenait en main, plus désintéressé que jamais. La question était : pourquoi lisait-il un magazine féminin ? La première réponse était : pourquoi pas ? La seconde réponse était : parce qu'il n'y avait que ça à lire dans cette fichue salle d'attente. Des piles et des piles de paperasses féminines. Et le plus déprimant dans tout cela était que Malfoy les connaissait toutes par cœur, depuis le temps. Il était capable d'énoncer trois techniques révolutionnaires d'épilation des sourcils, d'énumérer quatre astuces pour booster l'efficacité d'un masque exfoliant – rajoutez un petit peu de ginseng ou bien un zeste de gingembre allié à quelques gouttes de citron vert – et de réciter à la virgule près le témoignage de Mary, 33 ans, irlandaise, working-girl, ayant appris à croquer la vie à pleines dents en dépit d'être née avec la Marque Serpentard funeste sur le bras gauche. Il pouvait même vous situer le numéro de parution ainsi que la page de magazine dudit témoignage.

Délaissant le journal sur le siège vide d'à côté, Draco croisa des mains et fixa droit devant lui. Son premier soupir provoqua quelques œillades bougonnes de la part des quatre autres patients assis avec lui et rien que pour cela, Draco soupira deux fois plus fort encore. Ses yeux balayèrent les affiches collées aux murs qu'il avait déjà lu et relu près de trois-cent fois – « _Vous n'êtes pas seuls !_ », « _Vous êtes une personne exceptionnelle !_ », « _Vous ne méritez que le meilleur !_ », « _Vous avez le droit d'être heureux !_ » – pour se résigner enfin à clore ses paupières. Appuyer sa tête contre le mur. Et attendre.

Une éternité plus tard, le grincement d'une porte entrouverte se fit enfin entendre.

« ...comprenez à quel point j'étais anxieux ! C'était affolant, Madame la Psychologue ! Affolant ! »

« Je comprends parfaitement, M. Thompson. Mais nous en reparlerons plus en détails lors de la séance suivante, entendu ? »

« Oui, oui, entendu. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous faites... »

« C'est tout naturel. »

« Mais, hum... concernant la prescription, êtes-vous bien sûre que... »

« M. Thompson ? Qu'est-ce que je viens de vous dire ? »

« Que nous parlerons de tout cela à la séance suivante. »

« Exactement. Alors je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. N'oubliez surtout pas mes petits conseils. »

« Je ne les oublie pas, vous pouvez en être sûre. A la semaine prochaine, Madame la Psychologue. »

« Portez-vous bien, M. Thompson. »

« Vous de même. »

Il y eut un bruit de pas s'éloignant vers la sortie, le "clac" de la porte du hall d'entrée, puis :

« M. Malfoy ? »

Draco ouvrit immédiatement les yeux.

« Ici. » répondit-il.

Postée droite comme un "I" dans l'encadrement de son bureau, une expression neutre – toujours, _toujours_ neutre – sur le visage, Mrs. Granger l'attendait. Lorsqu'il parvint à son niveau et qu'elle lui tendit la main, ce fut d'une gestuelle des plus robotiques.

« M. Malfoy. » répéta-t-elle, serrant sa poigne avec fermeté.

« En chair et en os. » confirma Draco.

La psychologue l'invita à entrer dans le bureau en premier, alors Draco y entra en dernier. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur la chaise, alors Draco s'allongea sur le divan. Ne se démontant pas pour un sou, la jeune femme tira le siège qu'il était censé occuper pour venir s'installer juste à côté du sofa. Elle croisa ensuite des jambes et posa son célèbre bloc-notes à spirales sur ses genoux.

« Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, M. Malfoy ? »

« Bof, comme un lundi. Et vous ? Votre week-end ? » feignit de s'intéresser Draco.

« Il s'est très bien déroulé, merci de vous en soucier. »

« Je parie que c'est faux. » l'attaqua-t-il d'entrée de jeu.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

« Je parie que vous avez passé un week-end épouvantable. Le pire week-end de votre vie. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? »

« Vous répondez toujours la même chose. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Je vous demande comment s'est passé votre week-end et votre réponse ne change quasiment jamais. _Très bien_. _Parfaitement bien_. _Superbement bien._ A croire qu'un spray Febreze parfum ''bonheur éternel'' vaporise en permanence votre bureau. »

Mrs. Granger cligna des yeux.

« Auriez-vous préféré que je vous mente dans ce cas, M. Malfoy ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Cela vous aurait-il soulagé de savoir que mon week-end s'est aussi mal déroulé que le vôtre ? »

« Je ne suis pas assez désespéré pour me nourrir du malheur des autres, merci beaucoup. Ne me confondez surtout pas avec vous-même. Et puis mon week-end s'est déroulé à merveille. »

« Permettez-moi d'en douter. »

« Mon week-end était absolument fantastique. » réitéra Draco, un tantinet sur la défensive. Juste un chouïa. « Génial. De bout en bout. »

« Est-ce une affirmation ou bien essayez-vous de vous en convaincre ? »

« Une affirmation. Rien au monde n'aurait pu le gâcher. »

« Encore une fois : est-ce une affirmation ou bien tentez-vous de vous persuader de vos propres propos ? »

« C'est une affirmation en lettres majuscules, caractères gras, soulignés, police Arial Black, taille 18, centrés. »

« Bien. »

« Bien. »

Draco observa la psychologue d'un œil suspicieux. La psychologue l'observa en retour d'un œil vide. Ses jambes étaient toujours croisées et son fichu bloc-notes se trouvait toujours sagement perché sur ses genoux. Le blond entreprit alors un lent décompte dans sa tête. Cinq... quatre... trois... deux... un...

« Le nuage d'anxiété que je perçois au-dessus de votre tête ne doit être que le fruit de mon imagination, alors. »

...et voilà. Typique. Déclarer aussi facilement forfait n'avait jamais été dans les habitudes de cette femme. Pousser ses clients à bout pour empocher ensuite leur pognon était le but même de sa profession, après tout. Encore heureux que Draco ne déboursait pas un seul rond pour ces séances – l'un des seuls avantages à être né Serpentard, tiens.

« J'en sais rien. Je suis pas météorologue. »

Une minuscule, brève, quasi imperceptible étincelle d'amusement passa dans le regard de Mrs. Granger. Si imperceptible que Draco douta de la fiabilité de sa vision. Pour qu'une quelconque émotion apparaisse sur le visage de cette femme, il fallait véritablementy aller. Deux ans et demi que Draco la consultait et jamais il ne l'avait vu ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un sourire ou hausser des sourcils. Quelques fois, il doutait même du fait qu'elle soit humaine.

« Je sais déceler des signes d'angoisse lorsque j'en vois. »

« Et j'ai l'air angoissé, d'après vous ? Regardez-moi bien. » Draco s'étala de toute sa longueur sur le divan, son bras tombant au sol, son autre bras ramené derrière sa tête et sa jambe perchée négligemment sur le dossier du fauteuil. « J'ai l'air d'être une personne angoissée, là ? »

Mrs. Granger ne se contenta que de le scanner minutieusement des pieds à la tête comme s'il était un rare cas d'étude exposé au Muséum d'Histoire Naturelle. On aurait presque dit un regard de Serdaigle.

Presque.

« Et là ? » demanda à nouveau Draco en changeant de position, allongé maintenant à plat ventre, ses jambes battant l'air à la manière d'une pin-up. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air angoissé, Madame La Psy ? »

« Non. » répondit-elle, toujours occupée à observer attentivement son petit manège.

« Oh, et moi qui me faisait une joie de feindre d'être au bout du rouleau juste pour vos beaux yeux... » bouda Draco. « Je me suis donné du mal, doc'. Vous pourriez au moins reconnaître et encourager mes talents d'acteur naissants. »

« Vous n'avez nullement besoin de feindre un état d'esprit dans lequel vous vous trouvez déjà. »

« Est-ce une affirmation ou bien tentez-vous de m'en convaincre ? » la parodia Draco. « Parce que ce n'est pas en me rabâchant que je suis dépressif une séance sur deux que je vais miraculeusement l'être. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez dépressif, M. Malfoy. »

Draco roula des yeux bien, bien fort.

« Vous le pensez à voix haute. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez dépressif. » répéta Mrs. Granger, imperturbable. « La dépression n'est pas ce terme à valeur péjorative que le langage courant d'aujourd'hui s'est chargé de banaliser et trivialiser. La dépression est une lourde maladie mentale qui nécessite un diagnostic médical conséquent ainsi qu'un suivi régulier. Vous êtes certes extrêmement désabusé mais vous n'en êtes pas encore à ce stade. »

« Blablabla. Dans tous les cas, vous connaissez le proverbe : " _Serpentard au berceau, pense déjà au tombeau_ ". Citez-moi un seul Serpentard qui ne soit pas dépressif de naissance ? Le gène est quasiment greffé à nos chromosomes. Son diagnostic est plus que facultatif, chez nous. »

« Donc vous affirmez être dépressif, maintenant ? »

« Non. » réfuta Draco avant de se mordre furieusement l'intérieur de la joue.

Elle l'avait piégé comme un amateur.

« Vous me contredisez juste pour le plaisir de contredire. » constata Mrs. Granger d'une voix neutre – toujours, _toujours_ neutre.

« Peut-être. » admit Draco et il accompagna sa phrase d'un bâillement exagéré. « Faut dire qu'on s'emmerde à mourir pendant vos séances donc autant s'occuper comme on peut. »

« Souhaitez-vous que nous abordions un sujet de conversation plus divertissant, M. Malfoy ? »

« A supposer que vous puissiez être capable d'en trouver un, déjà. Commençons par là. »

« Je pense pouvoir en trouver un, oui. »

« Ok, doc'. » Draco planta ses pieds sur l'accoudoir et croisa ses deux bras derrière la tête, les yeux clos. « Surprenez-moi. »

« Vous mourez dans très exactement vingt-sept jours. »

Et pour être pris de court, Draco le fut. Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent d'un seul coup, comme sous l'effet d'une gifle cuisante, et il tourna si rapidement la tête vers sa voisine que son cou en frôla le torticolis.

Mrs. Granger cligna simplement des yeux. C'était la seule chose qu'elle faisait durant ces fichues consultations. Elle clignait des yeux, fixait les gens sans flancher, posait ses questions d'une voix détachée, sans vie, et lâchait des punchlines aussi tranchantes qu'un couteau de boucher. Puis elle clignait encore des yeux.

Draco la détestait du plus profond de son être. Du plus profond de ses entrailles. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'en débarrasser comme pour toutes les précédentes psychologues, son imperturbabilité la rendant imperméable à chacune de ses tentatives. Peu importaient les paroles venimeuses et comportements immatures avec lesquels le blond l'attaquait semaine après semaine, mois après mois, année après année, elle réussissait toujours à les contrer avec un calme olympien. Pire : à tout lui renvoyer en pleine figure avec trois fois plus de force encore. Draco ne savait réellement pas comment elle s'y prenait. A dire vrai, il était presque fasciné par ce stoïcisme à toutes épreuves. Raison n°802 pour la détester un peu plus.

Malfoy était un bloc de béton. Il possédait une carapace si épaisse que pour réellement l'atteindre, il fallait en général y aller à la tronçonneuse. C'est pourquoi la facilité enfantine avec laquelle Mrs. Granger parvenait à le descendre l'époustouflait. Car, oui, il était au courant qu'il allait crever dans très exactement vingt-sept jours. Merci Sherlock. Il le savait depuis ses dix ans, jour au cours duquel ses parents avaient cru bon de lui annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle six secondes après que ses bougies aient été soufflées. Draco avait eu le temps d'appréhender l'idée, de paniquer, de pleurer, de se révolter, de déprimer puis de s'y résigner. D'en rire, même. Alors pourquoi diable son cœur tenta-t-il de bondir hors de sa poitrine lorsque Mrs. Granger lui lança cette vérité bien connue au visage ?

« C'est censé être un scoop ? » répliqua Draco, une fois sa respiration récupérée.

« Cela peut l'être si vous ne vous êtes pas encore habitué à l'idée. Ce qui serait tout à fait normal. Personne ne s'habitue à la mort. »

« Croyez-moi, j'ai eu tout le temps nécessaire pour intégrer l'idée que je croupirai sous terre avant mes vingt-cinq ans. Avant tous les gens de mon âge. Avant mes propres parents. »

« Et qu'est-ce que cela vous fait ? » insista Mrs. Granger, car elle était ce genre de sadique, prête à retourner innocemment le couteau dans la plaie à la moindre occasion donnée. « Face à cette réalisation, que ressentez-vous exactement ? »

Draco esquissa alors son célèbre sourire, celui à plus de 1000 Watts. Dans sa cage thoracique, son cœur se débattait toujours avec férocité.

« J'ai hâte. »

 **.**

 **.**

 **«** _ **6 Juillet : Prévoyez toujours les choses à l'avance !**_ **»**

 **.**

 **.**

Lorsque Pansy débarqua aux portes du Manoir, ce fut avec des Doc Martens basses et usées aux pieds, une mini-jupe rouge à imprimé écossais couvrant le tiers de ses cuisses et un large t-shirt noir déclamant en lettres capitales : « _DON'T TALK TO ME IF YOU'RE UGLY_ ». Elle mastiquait également un chewing-gum la bouche ouverte, ce qui était un signe indicatif de sa mauvaise humeur matinale car : 1) elle détestait les chewing-gums, 2) elle détestait que l'on mastique quoi que ce soit la bouche ouverte. Cela n'empêcha pas Draco de l'attraper par les hanches pour la soulever du sol à la seconde où il lui ouvrit la porte, la serrant dans ses bras à lui en briser huit vertèbres.

« Repose-moi ! Repose-moi, _immédiatement_! » se débattit Pansy en tambourinant contre son dos de ses petits poings. « Je ne suis pas ta chose. »

« Non. Tu es mon sauveur. » rectifia Draco, soulagé au-delà des mots. « Je pensais réellement que tu allais me laisser en plan. »

« J'en étais à deux doigts, figure-toi, mais l'envie de te voir souffrir le martyr pendant une matinée toute entière a fini par prédominer. » répondit Pansy une fois à terre, juste avant de lui ordonner : « Tends-moi ta main. »

Draco s'exécuta sans réfléchir et Pansy extirpa sans cérémonie son chewing-gum de sa bouche pour le planter dans la paume du blond. Elle referma ensuite son poing et prit bien soin d'appuyer fort sur ses phalanges repliées de sorte à ce que la matière caoutchouteuse rose vif adhère le plus possible à la paume de Draco. Ce-dernier n'eut pour seule réaction qu'un léger haussement de sourcils. Elle aurait pu le gifler ou cracher sur ses chaussures qu'il serait resté planté là, serein. Souriant. C'était dire à quel point il était reconnaissant qu'elle se soit déplacée jusque chez lui d'aussi bon matin. Dieu seul savait qu'il ne pouvait pas affronter seul ce qui l'attendait.

« ...Pansy ? » s'exclama Narcissa qui descendait les escaliers, ses sourcils haussés. Elle baissa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez puis les hissa au sommet de son crâne. « Quelle bonne surprise ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, Mrs. Malfoy, et vous ? » s'enquit Pansy d'une voix d'enfant de chœur, la poigne de Draco toujours broyée dans sa main.

« Parfaitement bien, merci ! Et tes parents, comment se portent-ils ? »

« Toujours divorcés mais toujours en bonne santé. »

« C'est l'essentiel. » répondit Narcissa avant de traverser l'espace qui les séparaient, ses talons d'escarpins claquant contre le parterre en mosaïque du hall d'entrée. « Pansy chérie, j'ai bien peur que tu ne tombes au mauvais moment. Draco et moi devons nous rendre au... »

« Oh, c'est lui qui m'a appelée, justement. Il voulait que je l'accompagne pour, hum, quels étaient ses mots déjà.. ? Ah oui : _soutien moral_. » se rappela Pansy en adressant un sourire dégoulinant de moquerie au concerné.

« C'est tout naturel, c'est tout naturel ! » acquiesça immédiatement Narcissa, sa main posée sur l'épaule de son fils. « C'est... une situation extrêmement difficile à surmonter seul, qu'importe l'incroyable degré de courage qu'il puisse avoir. Quelle excellente amie tu fais, Pansy. Draco saura s'en rappeler lorsqu'il procédera à son partage d'héritage pour la Cérémonie des Adieux. »

« J'espère bien. » marmonna Pansy avant d'adresser un sourire radieux à Narcissa. « Oh, ce n'est vraiment pas une obligation, vous savez ? Je fais cela de bon cœur. »

A Draco de rouler des yeux puis poser sa main libre sur la hanche de sa mère, la dirigeant gentiment vers la sortie.

« Finissons déjà le programme d'aujourd'hui avant d'envisager de dilapider ma fortune, voulez-vous ? Plus tôt cette journée sera terminée, mieux je me porterai. »

Un taxi les attendait déjà devant le portail du Manoir et les trois Serpentards s'y engouffrèrent, Narcissa à l'avant, les deux jeunes gens à l'arrière. Pansy percha sans cérémonie l'une de ses jambes sur celles de Draco, prenant toutes ses aises, et le blond lui pressa deux fois la cuisse avant de laisser sa main reposer juste au-dessus de sa rotule. Il était vraiment content qu'elle soit venue.

Le ciel londonien était d'un gris sale lorsque la voiture les déposa devant _Ombrage & Co_. Tout en retenant ses cheveux blonds balayés par le vent, Narcissa paya généreusement le chauffeur par la vitre baissée et le pria de garder les vingt Livres supplémentaires à la note initiale. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les portes vitrées du bâtiment, Draco et Pansy à sa suite. Un tintement de carillons accompagna leur entrée et une odeur sucrée de bonbon les escorta à l'intérieur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » murmura une Pansy horrifiée, ses yeux verts scannant le hall tout entier.

Tout était rose. Le plafond, la moquette, les murs, les meubles, les marches d'escalier, la rampe d'escalier, le tapis, l'ampoule, les fleurs, les poignées de porte. Absolument _tout_ était rose.

« Une entrevue de l'enfer. » répondit Draco à voix basse.

« Ta future maison te plaît, alors ? Tu la trouves à ton goût ? »

« Hors de question que j'atterrisse en enfer, la chaleur risque de m'assécher les pointes. J'irai au paradis, ils ont la clim'. Et puis les blonds sont des saints parmi les saints. » ajouta-t-il, son index dressé venant appuyer le sérieux de ses propos.

« Si on avait posé la question aux parents du petit Gregory Atkins, en Quatrième, je doute qu'ils t'auraient décrit en ces termes. » ricana Pansy.

Les yeux bleus froids de Draco se plantèrent droit sur sa voisine.

« C'était bas, ça, Parkinson. _Très_ bas. » siffla-t-il.

Pansy lui répondit par un simple clin d'œil.

« Bienvenue, bienvenue ! » gazouilla une voix haut perchée à leur droite, coupant court à leur échange.

Descendant promptement les marches d'escalier, une quarantenaire en tailleurs parme pelucheux apparut, un grand sourire commercial aux lèvres.

« Bienvenue ! » répéta-t-elle à nouveau, une fois arrivée à leur niveau. « Vous devez être la famille Malfoy. »

« Exact. » répondit Narcissa, sa main tendue en avant d'un mouvement de poignet délicat. « Narcissa Malfoy, enchantée. »

« C'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin ! » pépia la propriétaire des lieux.

« Plaisir partagé. » Narcissa reposa sa paume au niveau des omoplates de Draco, l'invitant par la même occasion à avancer d'un pas. « Et voici mon fils unique, Draco. Celui dont je vous ai longuement parlé au téléphone. »

« Ho-ho-ho, le voici, le voilà. » s'exclama son interlocutrice en posant ses yeux friands sur le blond. Draco eut brusquement l'impression d'être un chèque humain à six zéros. « Dolores Ombrage, pour vous servir. »

Le jeune homme serra la mâchoire mais parvint tout de même à articuler :

« Très enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

Ce qui sembla être la suite de mots la plus hilarante de l'année pour Pansy car, le temps de deux petites secondes, ses lèvres laissèrent échapper les prémisses d'un ricanement narquois. Le regard d'Ombrage navigua alors de Draco à Pansy qu'elle avisa de la tête aux pieds, ses lèvres roses pincées.

« Et vous êtes… ? » s'enquit-elle, dédaigneuse.

« Pansy Jade Améthyste Parkinson, Serpentarde, Capricorne, vingt-et-un ans, un mètre cinquante-cinq, quarante-deux kilos, allemande du côté de mon père, italienne du côté de ma mère. » énuméra la concernée sans ciller.

« C'est une amie proche de Draco. » expliqua Narcissa d'une voix un peu plus douce. « Mon fils a sollicité d'être accompagné tout au long de cette journée. Dans des moments éprouvants comme ceux qu'il vit ces derniers temps, c'est toujours important de sentir le soutien et la présence rassurante d'un ami à ses côtés. »

« Oui, bien entendu. » acquiesça immédiatement Ombrage avant de se retourner vers Pansy, son mépris fondu comme neige au soleil. « Dolores Ombrage. » se présenta-t-elle tout en dégainant une carte de visite fushia pour la lui planter sous les yeux. « Organisatrice de mariage... » Elle retourna la carte pour dévoiler un verso noir et funeste. « ...et d'enterrement. S'il arrive que vous ayez un jour besoin de mes services, n'hésitez surtout pas à contacter le numéro inscrit en lettres d'or juste en bas. »

« Je ne compte pas me marier un jour et il me reste encore soixante-six bonnes années à vivre. » répondit Pansy, glissant malgré tout la carte dans sa poche. « Mais merci quand même. »

« C'est moi ! » répondit Ombrage avant de claquer trois fois des mains avec entrain. « Bien ! Sans perdre de temps, nous allons commencer notre consultation. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, mesdames, monsieur. »

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers, Narcissa posa une nouvelle fois sa main dans le dos de son fils pour qu'il les précède. Draco gravit les marches tête baissée, ses yeux fixés sur les petits talons bobines – roses aussi – d'Ombrage qui cliquetaient en rythme contre le parquet.

« Nous allons tout d'abord procéder aux commodités relatives au cercueil. » expliquait-elle, toute enjouée. « A savoir : le design, la matière, l'intérieur, les différents modèles, les options valables, la qualité du matelas... tous ces petits détails cruciaux. Nous nous occuperons ensuite d'organiser l'enterrement en lui-même. Pour cela, nous passerons en revue ensemble les cartons d'invitations, la décoration florale, le thème couleur, le placement des invités, le programme de la messe, le choix de la playlist funéraire... autant dire que cette journée s'annonce extrêmement productive ! » conclut-elle, enthousiaste à l'avance. « Avez-vous déjà choisi votre tenue d'enterrement ? Parce que nous avons ici, chez _Ombrage & Co_, un tailleur qui peut vous confectionner le plus parfait des costumes. »

« J'ai déjà pris rendez-vous avec Madame Guipure la semaine prochaine pour qu'elle prenne les mesures de Draco. » répondit Narcissa qui fermait la marche.

« Oh. Madame Guipure. Très bien. »

« Mais nous gardons en tête votre offre. »

« En tout cas, en cas d'empêchement de dernière minute, sachez qu'elle tient toujours. » lui fit savoir Ombrage tandis qu'ils atteignaient le premier étage. « Nous allons à présent nous diriger vers la salle des cercueils. Veuillez me suivre, s'il-vous-plaît. C'est juste à gauche. »

Les trois clients cheminèrent derrière elle et Draco garda une fois de plus les yeux rivés au sol. A mi-chemin du couloir, il sentit les longs ongles noirs de Pansy lui pincer la peau du poignet.

« Mmh ? » réagit-il mollement en relevant la tête vers elle.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse pour ne pas que les deux adultes l'entendent.

Son expression faciale était d'une neutralité suisse mais ses yeux verts scannaient son visage avec une intensité attentive et concernée. Draco lui adressa alors un semblant de sourire plus ou moins satisfaisant.

« Ça va. » lui assura-t-il.

Si Pansy flaira son mensonge à six kilomètres, elle n'insista pas et Draco lui en fut reconnaissant.

La salle des cercueils ne pouvait pas mieux porter son nom. Aussi spacieuse qu'un hangar d'aérodrome, elle accueillait en son sein plus d'une centaine de cercueils exposés par rangées symétriques, tous plus différents les uns que les autres. Une grande allée principale scindait les deux rangées et un vieillard au dos légèrement courbé avançait lentement dans leur direction, le cliquetis de sa canne claquant contre le sol lustré se répercutant en écho dans l'antre toute entière.

« Je vous présente M. Ollivander. » déclara Ombrage. « Sacré plus grand constructeur de cercueil d'Angleterre par la FDF – Fédération des Designs Funéraires – c'est lui qui vous aidera dans votre choix. Faites-lui entièrement confiance, vous ne serez pas déçus. » ajouta-t-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Merci beau-coup Monsieur de vous être dé-pla-cé afin de nous fournir vo-tre aide ! » articula très fort Narcissa en se penchant vers M. Ollivander pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. « C'est _très_ ai-ma-ble de votre part ! »

Le vieillard releva la tête vers elle avec un sourire calme.

« Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, ma chère Madame. » lui répondit-il d'une voix étonnement fluide et distincte. « Cependant, je me dois de vous informer qu'en dépit de mon apparence fébrile, je ne suis pas encore suffisamment sénile pour que vous fassiez souffrir ainsi mes pauvres tympans. »

« Oh. » sursauta Narcissa, les joues rosies par la gêne. « Je, hum. Je suis sincèrement confuse. Excusez mon incroyable impolitesse. »

« Ne vous en faites surtout pas, ma petite dame. Vous n'êtes pas la première à tomber dans le panneau et vous ne serez certainement pas la dernière, j'en suis sûr. » lui assura-t-il avec un petit rire avant de passer le groupe en revue. « Alors ? Où se cache donc le malheureux élu ? »

Draco s'avança d'un pas seulement et observa les yeux cernés de M. Ollivander s'écarquiller au ralenti en se posant sur lui. L'artisan prit le temps de le dévisager de la tête aux pieds, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à s'occuper d'un client aussi jeune, puis il secoua une seule fois la tête, un sourire relativement compatissant aux lèvres.

« Suivez-moi, jeune homme. Marchons un peu ensemble. » l'invita-t-il.

Par réflexe, Draco échangea un rapide regard avec Pansy qui lui fit les gros yeux, signe qu'il valait mieux obtempérer sur-le-champ. Emboîtant le pas au fabriquant de cercueils, le blond chemina alors avec lui le long de l'interminable allée centrale.

« Il fait beau, vous ne trouvez pas ? » lui demanda M. Ollivander après trente secondes de marche silencieuse.

Draco jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre. Une véritable pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur les trottoirs goudronnés de Londres comme si la fin du monde était imminente, la rançon de trois semaines ininterrompues de beau temps.

« Pas tellement. » objecta-t-il.

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait beau ? » s'étonna le vieil homme.

« Il pleut des cordes. » répondit Draco, son index pointé vers la vitre. « Ce n'est pas tellement la définition d'une bonne météo, selon moi. »

« Certes, mais il n'y a pas d'orage. » argumenta son voisin en braquant à son tour la pointe de sa canne vers ladite vitre.

« Ça ne va pas tarder. »

« Il pourrait ne pas y en avoir. » soutint M. Ollivander.

« Improbable. » rétorqua du tac au tac le blond.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

Draco prit sur lui pour retenir le gémissement plaintif qui lui chatouillait la gorge.

« Parce que nous sommes à Londres et qu'à Londres, il pleut constamment et que cette pluie est toujours accompagnée d'orage. » expliqua-t-il avec un calme forcé. « C'est presque un fait scientifique. »

« Et si, pour une fois, il n'y avait pas d'orage ? » supposa encore son interlocuteur. « Juste pour cette fois. Juste pour aujourd'hui. »

« J'en doute. » répondit Draco.

« Pourquoi donc ? » répéta patiemment M. Ollivander.

« Parce que c'est comme ça, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? » finit-il par siffler d'un ton cassant.

Il dirigea un regard agacé sur le cercueil violet à pois jaune et kaki qui était exposé juste à leur droite et se demanda brièvement dans quel univers parallèle il était acceptable de se faire enterrer là-dedans. Tout, dans ce design, laissait suggérer que le constructeur avait été sous l'influence d'une puissante drogue hallucinogène. Pas d'autre explication.

« Vous êtes... assez pessimiste. » constata M. Ollivander à côté de lui.

« " _Pessimisme_ " était mon prénom de naissance jusqu'à ce que le docteur force mes parents à choisir " _Draco_ " au dernier moment. » rétorqua le blond, les yeux toujours rivés sur les boîtes en bois loufoques qu'ils longeaient.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que M. Ollivander bifurqua sans crier gare dans l'une des rangées de gauche, changeant totalement de direction. Pris de confusion, Draco l'observa s'éloigner en fronçant des sourcils mais s'empressa de le rattraper à grandes enjambées.

« Vous êtes extrêmement beau garçon. » le complimenta M. Ollivander lorsqu'il parvint à son niveau.

Malfoy haussa très lentement des sourcils, pris de court. M. Ollivander ne le fixait même pas, ce qui ne rendait sa déclaration que plus étonnante. Son regard dirigé droit devant lui, il continuait sa progression sans se presser, cette expression infiniment sereine ne quittant pas ses traits faciaux.

« Okay... ? » articula le concerné avec prudence, ne sachant que répondre d'autre.

A cela, le fabriquant se retourna vers lui pour l'observer d'un œil surpris.

« Est-ce une surprise pour vous ? Ne vous l'a-t-on jamais dit ? »

« Pas de façon aussi directe, non. » admit Draco.

M. Ollivander opina lentement avec un petit « mmh... » compréhensif.

« Mais vous en avez toujours eu conscience. » ajouta-t-il, néanmoins.

Draco ralentit immédiatement le pas puis s'humecta les lèvres dans un tic nerveux.

« Juste pour dissiper tout malaise : vous n'êtes pas en train de me draguer, là... si ? » douta-t-il, un certain degré de panique dans la voix.

Et il ne fut pas préparé pour la crise de rire soudaine qui submergea instantanément M. Ollivander. Le vieil homme était tant secoué d'hilarité que des larmes commençaient à perler à la commissure de ses paupières ridées et il troqua l'appui de sa canne contre celui du cercueil vert gazon doté de deux oreilles d'ogre qui se situait à proximité de lui pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Draco resta planté devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il termine de s'esclaffer, passablement con.

« Non, mon garçon ! Mon Dieu ! Du tout ! Du tout. » s'exclama-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux du dos de la main, ses épaules tressautant encore légèrement. « Soyez rassuré. _Pfiou_. »

« Non pas que, hum... ce n'est pas... je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, si c'était le cas, soyez-en certain, mais, hum... c'est juste... disons que... je ne suis pas... » se dépatouilla piteusement le blond, de vagues mouvements de bras à la clé.

« Ne vous enfoncez pas, mon garçon. » le sauva in-extremis M. Ollivander en lui tapotant simplement l'avant-bras avant de reprendre la marche, puis le fil initial de leur conversation : « Donc, cette tête d'ange. En avez-vous toujours eu conscience ? »

Draco glissa ses doigts dans ses poches, ses pouces à l'air.

« Je l'ai toujours plus ou moins su, disons. » raconta-t-il. « Au-delà du fait de se voir soi-même dans une glace, ça se constate dans le regard des autres, dans leur façon de se comporter, dans leur posture, les petits commentaires, les insinuations. Ça se devine. »

« Mais vous, vous vous en fichez. » remarqua M. Ollivander et, sur cette déclaration, il opéra un second changement de direction drastique.

« De ? » demanda Draco en trottant à sa suite.

« Du fait d'être joli garçon. »

« Oh. » réagit-il avant de hausser des épaules. « Plutôt, oui. »

« Pourquoi ? » voulut encore savoir le vieillard et c'était à se demander s'il ne récoltait pas toutes ces informations pour les livrer ensuite aux services secrets soviétiques.

« Ce n'est pas ma jolie gueule qui va me rajouter cinq années de vie. »

A cela, M. Ollivander s'immobilisa aussitôt, Draco manquant d'entrer de justesse en collision avec son dos. Lorsque le fabricant lui fit face, ce fut pour le détailler à nouveau, ses sourcils gris broussailleux froncés avec une infinie concentration. Il emprunta ensuite un troisième chemin parmi les cercueils et le parcourut cette fois-ci au pas de course, sa canne hissée sur son épaule gauche à la manière d'un club de golf. C'était à se demander si l'objet ne faisait pas simple figure d'accessoire décoratif, à ce stade.

« Mais pourquoi fait-on des tours incessants, comme ça ? » s'agaça Draco, essoufflé – c'est qu'il courait vite, le vieillard. Le blond avait même peine à le rattraper. « Où est-ce que l'on va ? »

« Cela a-t-il même une importance ? » répondit M. Ollivander sans cesser ni ralentir sa progression.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr ! » s'indigna Draco derrière lui en rabattant quelques mèches blondes en arrière, hors de ses yeux. « On ne va pas déambuler dans cette fichue pièce sans but jusqu'à l'aube ! »

« Vous préférez que les choses aient un but précis ? » l'interrogea M. Ollivander en – et là, il fallait le _voir_ pour le _croire_ – enjambant à saute-mouton un cercueil en forme de croissant pour poursuivre son sprint plus rapidement encore, à peine le pied posé à terre. « Que tout soit prévu d'avance ? »

« Non, pas forcém– _quel_ rapport cela peut-il avoir avec le choix de mon cercueil ? »

« Vous aimez que tout se déroule avec fluidité et cohérence ? » continua M. Ollivander, imperturbable. « Que tout ait obligatoirement un rapport ? Une connexion ? Ne pas avoir le contrôle total des choses vous met mal à l'aise ? Vous avez du mal à appréhender une situation qui, dès le départ, vous échappe ? »

« C'est une séance de psychanalyse ou un interrogatoire de garde-à-vue ? » pesta Draco, déjà à bout de souffle – et de nerfs.

« J'essaie simplement de vous connaître. Vous ne voulez pas que je vous connaisse un tout petit peu mieux ? » lui demanda-t-il, un regard inquisiteur lancé par-dessus l'épaule.

« Je veux juste que tout ce manège se termine le plus rapidement possible. » gémit-il en abandonnant sa course pour s'accroupir à même le sol, fatigué. « Je veux juste que tout s'arrête. J'en ai marre. » bouda-t-il.

« Un impatient ! » jubila M. Ollivander en claquant des doigts. « Je le savais. »

Et juste comme ça, il revint sur ses pas, donnant à nouveau le tournis à Draco. La respiration erratique, le blond observa le vieil homme reprendre son habituelle démarche lente et boiteuse pour se diriger dans sa direction, sa canne à nouveau de service dans sa main. La même canne avec laquelle il lui tapota trois fois la rotule une fois arrivé près de lui, comme pour l'inciter à reprendre aussitôt la marche à ses côtés. Et Malfoy fut sincèrement à un seul doigt de l'envoyer se faire foutre. Un seul. Mais sa mère l'avait mieux éduqué que cela. De plus, elle avait payé une blinde pour tout ce manège grotesque, aussi extraordinaire que cela puisse paraître. Et Pansy s'était déplacée jusque chez lui ce matin pour l'accompagner, fait insolite. Alors il allait pincer sagement des lèvres, ravaler son énervement et subir cette journée sans broncher. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

« Votre petite sœur semble être d'humeur taciturne, aujourd'hui. » observa M. Ollivander une fois qu'ils eurent traversé en silence l'allée des cercueils en verre.

« Ma petite sœur... ? » releva très lentement Draco avant de comprendre et lever les yeux au ciel. Tout le monde faisait cette erreur. « Vous voulez parler de Pansy ? »

« C'est comme cela qu'elle s'appelle ? C'est un très joli prénom. » complimenta son voisin.

« Il signifie "pensée" en français. Paraît-il. » précisa Malfoy sans raison aucune.

« Mmh. » acquiesça M. Ollivander. « Et comment se fait-il qu'une fleur aussi éclatante qu'elle paraisse si profondément mélancolique ? »

Draco fut honnêtement surpris. Peu de gens remarquaient cela à propos de Pansy ; le léger mais omniprésent voile de tristesse couvrant ses iris émeraude. Tout le monde passait outre. Volant un long regard en biais à son compagnon de route, Malfoy se demanda en silence quels autres détails subtils cet homme avait bien pu relever à leur sujet en ce si court laps de temps.

« C'est Pansy. » se résolut-il simplement à répondre.

« S'agit-il donc d'une simple facette de sa personnalité ? »

« Oui. » répondit Draco trois secondes avant de dodeliner de la tête et rectifier : « Non. » Il laissa échapper un soupir frustré puis ajouta, comme forcé par sa propre conscience : « Elle n'était pas comme ça avant. »

A son tour de sentir l'œillade scrutatrice de son voisin se poser immédiatement sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire changer les choses ? » l'interrogea-t-il et quelque chose dans cette curiosité poussée ne plut que très moyennement à Draco.

« Je doute que ceci vous concerne. » siffla-t-il, polaire.

« Ouh ! On les reconnaît bien, là, les grands frères protecteurs ! » s'exclama M. Ollivander en riant, bon joueur.

« Pansy n'est pas ma sœur. »

« Soeur, cousine, nièce, voisine, amie – qu'importe ? Tous ces termes ne sont que des fabrications de l'homme. Des catégories sociales hiérarchiques inutiles. Des prisons de la pensée. » philosopha l'artisan et lorsqu'il se retourna vers Draco, ce fut pour continuer avec gravité : « Car la famille réelle, mon cher, ne s'arrêtera jamais là où cesseront les liens du sang. Retenez bien cela. » lui ordonna-t-il, ponctuant chacun de ses mots en lui tapotant le thorax à l'aide de sa canne.

« Ok. » répondit Draco, légèrement déboussolé. « Je, hum, je tâcherai de ne pas l'oublier. »

M. Ollivander eut un très lent sourire, visiblement satisfait par cette réponse. Il recula ensuite d'un pas et croisa ses mains derrière le dos.

« Retournez-vous. » lui ordonna-t-il.

Malfoy plissa des paupières, méfiant par nature, mais consentit malgré tout à pivoter lentement sur ses talons.

« Voici votre cercueil. » déclara solennellement le fabricant derrière lui.

Et, en effet ; coincé entre un sarcophage doré à tête de pharaon et un cercueil vert en forme de dollar américain se trouvait une imposante boîte rectangulaire argentée munie de part et d'autre de deux poignées en métal.

« Mon cercueil... ? » répéta-t-il, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« Le vôtre, Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Mais je... je ne vous ai donné aucune indication ! _Aucune_. Et je ne vous ai même pas fait part de mes préférences ! » protesta Draco, stupéfait.

M. Ollivander apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision, son index dressé sévèrement en l'air.

« Ce n'est pas l'homme qui choisit son cercueil mais le cercueil qui choisit l'homme, Monsieur Malfoy. Et celui-ci, en l'occurrence, n'aurait pas pu mieux vous correspondre. » décréta-t-il avant de couver d'un regard paternel le cercueil en question. « Le gris est votre couleur. Il reflète votre caractère taciturne, un brin défaitiste, votre renfermement sur vous-même ainsi que cette tendance que vous avez à voir le verre à moitié vide alors qu'il pourrait être à demi rempli. Mais cette grisaille n'est pas la seule caractéristique qui vous définit, Dieu merci ! En effet, lorsque je vous observe, je constate également beaucoup de noblesse. » Il laissa glisser la pulpe de son index le long des courbes lisses du cercueil puis y fit rouler ses doigts dans un tapotement léger. « Vous êtes noble d'éducation et cela se distingue dans votre allure princière, votre démarche confiante, votre intonation de voix claire et ferme, votre façon d'articuler distinctement chaque mot ainsi que par cette gestuelle un brin coquette que je décèle à forte dose chez votre mère. Vous êtes également noble sur le plan physique. Vos traits faciaux sont très fins et extrêmement agréable à la vue. Ils sont presque aussi délicats que ceux d'une femme. Vous êtes un homme élancé qui vous déplacez avec une grâce aussi naturelle que nonchalante dans une pièce. Vous êtes un aristocrate qui s'ignore. Ou qui s'en fiche. C'est pour cela que votre cercueil gardera cette élégante sobriété qui se suffit à elle-même et ne sera accompagné d'aucun autre artifice en surface. Car j'ai bien senti que vous n'aimiez ni artefacts, ni imprécisions. Vous préférez lorsque les choses sont claires et déterminées dès le départ. Vous aimez les choses pour ce qu'elles sont et non pas pour ce qu'elles paraissent être. Les faux semblants, très peu pour vous. » Il déverrouilla les attaches métalliques qui scellaient le cercueil afin d'en relever lentement le couvercle et dévoiler un intérieur en velours rubis. « Noblesse de caractère, également. Vous ne le laissez pas transparaître aux premiers abords mais vous êtes un homme de cœur. Vous vous souciez des autres. Vous vous inquiétez pour ceux qui vous sont chers et protégez jalousement leur intimité, peu désireux qu'une personne étrangère à votre cercle affectueux ne vienne se mêler d'affaires qui ne la regardent pas. Vous êtes loyal envers ceux que vous aimez. Et ça, Monsieur Malfoy, c'est une caractéristique remarquable. »

Draco hocha la tête avec lenteur. Son esprit se trouvait bombardé par une telle multitude d'informations et de questions qu'il ne savait même plus laquelle traiter en priorité. Celle principale restait : comment diable avait-il pu cerner tout ceci en l'espace d'une quinzaine de minutes ? ! Étaient-ce même des traits de caractère traduisibles en modèle de cercueil couleur argent ? ! Eh bien apparemment, oui.

« Wow. » fut ce qui sortit finalement de sa bouche une fois la présentation de M. Ollivander terminée.

« N'est-ce pas ? » pépia une Dolores Ombrage surexcitée à sa gauche – Draco ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir entendu s'approcher.

Après un léger sursaut, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite et aperçut Pansy et sa mère juste derrière la gérante de l'établissement. Narcissa tamponnait déjà ses yeux humides avec un chiffon de soie, son petit sac griffé pendillant à la jointure de son bras.

« Il est majestueux. » gémissait-elle, des tremolos plein la voix. « Absolument majestueux. »

« C'est vrai qu'il a de la gueule. » admit Pansy en zyeutant le cercueil, son regard intrigué contrebalançant son intonation désintéressée. « Ça donnerait presque envie de mourir sur-le-champ. »

« N'est-ce pas ? » répéta Dolores en posant une main dodue et vernie en rose parme sur l'épaule rigide de Draco. « Je suis sûre que notre futur petit macchabée a _hâte_ d'être enterré pour enfin pouvoir l'essayer ! »

« Ah, ça... ! » répondit sans enthousiasme le concerné.

« Mais vous pouvez le faire dès maintenant, si vous le désirez ! » s'exclama M. Ollivander avant de clopiner vers le fond de l'allée pour y récupérer une petite estrade en bois qu'il plaça ensuite juste à côté du cercueil. « Allez-y ! » l'invita-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Draco sentit un grand froid le baptiser du haut de sa tête jusqu'aux extrémités de son corps. Il se tourna vers Pansy qui ne se contenta cette fois-ci que de faire la navette visuelle entre lui et le cercueil ouvert, l'air toute aussi incrédule que lui. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas du tout.

« Vas-y, mon chéri ! Essaie. » l'exhorta alors sa mère, un sourire encourageant derrière ses larmes à demies refoulées.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration puis marcha vers sa prochaine demeure avec une extrême lenteur, un pied placé méthodiquement devant l'autre. A chaque nouveau pas, ses mains gagnaient en moiteur et son rythme cardiaque, en frénésie. Il chassa d'un geste bref une mèche blonde lui obstruant la vue et constata au passage que de la sueur perlait déjà en abondance sur son front.

« Montez, montez, ne soyez pas timide ! » l'accompagna Dolores qui le poussait presque du bras tandis qu'il gravissait le petit escalier avec une lenteur de compétition.

« Plus qu'une marche ! » l'encouragea M. Ollivander.

« Hop hop hop ! » le pressa Dolores. « Dans le caveau, mon petit. »

« Allez-y, allongez-vous ! » s'exclama M. Ollivander. « Vous me direz des nouvelles de la qualité du matelas. Il a été spécialement conçu pour prévenir les problèmes de dos. »

Draco obtempéra, un goût de sang dans la bouche, et s'allongea progressivement dans le cercueil, les bras le long du corps, la figure dirigée vers le plafond qu'il voyait déjà flou, sa vision brouillée. Si son cœur ne battait pas actuellement la chamade dans sa cage thoracique, il se serait déjà cru mort.

« Ça va ? Vous êtes bien installé ? Tout est bon ? » s'assura le fabriquant en se penchant au-dessus de lui. « Votre tête est confortablement calée sur le coussin ? »

Draco hocha simplement la tête, incapable de former ni voyelles, ni consonnes.

« Regardez-le ! C'est comme s'il était né pour être dans cette petite boîte. » souffla d'un ton rêveur Dolores, ses doigts entrelacés. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Narcissa avec une petite moue plaintive de bulldog triste. « Êtes-vous sûre de ne pas vouloir avoir recours à nos services s'agissant de son costume d'enterrement ? Notre tailleur pourrait lui coudre un ensemble parfaitement assorti aux couleurs de son cercueil ! D'autant plus que c'est très à la mode, en ce moment, vous savez ? Tenez la petite cliente cancéreuse que j'ai eu il y a de cela trois semaines, par exemple ! Elle s'était choisie une petite robe violette à motif de licornes ainsi qu'un cercueil de même coloris sur lequel avait été vissé une petite corne blanche sur commande. Eh bien je peux vous dire qu'à son enterrement, les invités étaient tout simplement charmés ! A peine s'ils ne discutaient que de cette exquise coordination de couleurs durant sa levée de corps. J'ai eu beaucoup de réservations par la suite ! »

« Nous y penserons. » répondit poliment Narcissa avant de se moucher bruyamment dans son chiffon et reprendre, la voix un peu enrouée : « En tout cas, ce cercueil est d'une rare beauté. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux pour mon petit garçon. »

« Ah mais c'est du haut-de-gamme, Madame ! » s'enorgueillit M. Ollivander, le torse bombé. « Ce n'est pas du toc comme vous pourrez en trouver par milliers dans les petits bouis-bouis éphémères de coins de rues qui pullulent dans la ville, hélas. »

« Le marché funéraire des pauvres, comme je les appelle. » ajouta sur le ton de la confidence Dolores avec un petit ricanement gras.

« Ici, nous ne présentons et ne vendons que de la très haute qualité. » continua l'artisan, sa canne à présent coincée sous son bras. « Chaque cercueil est un modèle unique fait main à l'aide de bois naturel et avec un minutieux savoir-faire vieux d'un siècle. Que ce soit dans le processus de fabrication, les petits détails de design ainsi que le rendu final ; rien n'est synthétique ou mécanisé. »

« Et ce bois ? » demanda Pansy en toquant deux coups de phalange fermes contre la paroi. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement ? »

« Alors ça, je vais vous le dire tout de suite, Mademoiselle. C'est justement inscrit sur la petite fiche de présentation située au-dessus du cerc... »

 _Clac !_

En l'espace d'une demi-seconde, Draco se retrouva plongé dans les ténèbres. Plus une seule lumière, plus un seul son, plus une seule âme voisine. Le néant total. Pris de panique, il tenta de bouger une jambe, puis un bras, mais l'étroitesse des lieux ne lui permettait qu'un nombre très limité de mouvements. Il réitéra malgré tout, la respiration aussi erratique que bruyante, son cœur semblable à une dynamite proche de l'explosion. Et dans sa tête défilait déjà une avalanche de scénarios catastrophes rivalisant chacun en horreur, tous se terminant avec son cadavre enterré vivant six pieds sous terre. Et peut-être fut-ce la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase de la démence. Un instinct animal très proche du mécanisme de survie prit violemment possession de son corps, plongeant son esprit liquéfié de terreur dans un état second.

Il s'entendit, par fugaces flashs de conscience, littéralement hurler à l'aide depuis sa couche funéraire. Il sentit également son bras se déloger dans un mouvement brusque du maigre espace dans lequel il était confiné. Il enregistra lointainement la douleur que lui causa l'impact de ses coups de poings répétés contre le capot solide du cercueil. Il fut ébloui par le soudain et aveuglant retour de la lumière du jour. Il distingua dans un mélange de silhouettes confondues quatre têtes penchées au-dessus de lui. Il perçut en sourdine les paroles de Dolores Ombrage suivant la réouverture de la boîte en bois – _eh bien alors ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si rouge ? L'air conditionné ne marche pas, à l'intérieur ? M. Ollivander, ce modèle de cercueil est-il doté d'un système d'air conditionné ou bien n'y a-t-il que le wi-fi comme fonctionnalité disponible ?_. Il se vit pousser Dolores Ombrage et M. Ollivander hors de son chemin pour se remettre précipitamment sur pieds. Puis tituber. S'appuyer d'une emprise moite et fragile contre le sarcophage voisin. Le faire dégringoler à terre.

 _BANG !_

Peut-être fut-ce le hurlement déchirant de M. Ollivander qui se répercuta en écho d'un bout à l'autre du grand hangar. Peut-être fut-ce les sanglots crescendos de sa mère qui parvinrent à son oreille. Draco n'était plus sûr de rien, à ce stade. Tout devenait imprécis, indistinct et froid, _si_ froid. Son corps perdait toute sa température à une vitesse record. Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus. Sa respiration se faisait courte, douloureuse. Ses jambes ne le portaient même plus correctement. Ses yeux ne cernaient que d'épais points couleurs monochromes ici et là. Des teintes fades. Tout était si terne...

« Respire. »

Draco prit une très grande inspiration, ses poumons s'emplissant d'air glacé.

« Encore. »

Draco inhala et exhala une seconde fois, puis une troisième fois, une cinquième, une dixième. Ses sens se réactivaient progressivement, petite touche par petite touche, et il se sentait reprendre doucement contact avec la réalité.

« Lentement. Prends tout ton temps. »

Il était accroupi à même le goudron sale du dehors, son dos appuyé contre la façade en briques rose de ce qui semblait être le _Ombrage & Co_, les jambes largement écartées. Pansy se trouvait agenouillée juste à côté de lui et lui caressait le haut du torse d'une main circulaire, chacune des motions régulières de sa paume lui apportant une dose d'apaisement nécessaire. Les passants allaient et venaient devant eux, les gratifiant au passage d'œillades curieuses et intriguées. Pansy ne leur accordait aucune attention.

« Respire. » répétait-elle d'une voix lente et calme, presque relaxante, jusqu'à ce que Draco obtempère. « Prends ton temps. »

Il ne sut pas combien de temps exactement ils restèrent ainsi, figés l'un à côté de l'autre au pied de l'immeuble tandis que tout autour d'eux, le monde continuait à tourner. Sans doute une demie heure, sans doute plus. Lorsqu'il put enfin se redresser sans craindre de vomir ou tomber à la renverse, les nuages gris avaient déjà cédé leur place aux premiers rayons de la journée. Reposant sa tête contre le mur, ses yeux déjà mi-clos, le blond laissa échapper un faible soupir.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » finit-il par demander d'une voix rauque.

A sa droite, Pansy émit un rire jaune.

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir. » lui assura-t-elle, sa clope tressautant entre ses lèvres carmin au fil de ses mots. « Retiens juste que si tu repasses un jour le pas de la porte de ce magasin, le vieil Ollivander t'achèvera très certainement à coups de canne. »

Elle secoua ensuite vigoureusement son briquet et récolta une flamme qu'elle rapprocha avec toute la précaution du monde vers l'embout de sa cigarette. L'œil fatigué, Draco l'observa tirer une longue taffe qu'elle rejeta vers le ciel ensoleillé quelques secondes plus tard.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle pour la seconde fois de la journée, son regard toujours dirigé vers les nuages.

Son voisin secoua négativement la tête.

« Non. » répondit-il.

Et lorsque les lèvres de Pansy s'étirèrent en un rare demi-sourire autour de sa clope, Draco prit cela comme une récompense pour avoir enfin admis la vérité.

 **.**

 **.**

 **«** _ **8 juillet : Soyez le maître de votre propre destin !**_ **»**

 **.**

 **.**

« Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Lady secoua doucement l'épaule de Draco, récoltant un grognement guttural et inintelligible.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? » réitéra-t-elle, penchée au-dessus du lit King Size sur lequel le blond était étalé en étoile de mer.

« Non. »

La main de Draco vint tâter le matelas à l'aveuglette pour cueillir l'une des bordures de sa couette et la remonter brusquement sur sa tête, ne laissant visibles que les pointes peroxydées de sa chevelure hirsute. Lady roula alors des yeux.

« Il est l'heure de se réveiller, Monsieur Malfoy. » lui annonça-t-elle d'une voix ferme, cette fois-ci.

« Non. » protesta encore le concerné depuis les profondeurs duveteuses de sa couverture.

« Si. » rétorqua Lady en se dirigeant d'un bon pas vers les portes-fenêtre. « Vous avez rendez-vous au Centre à 10h30 et il est déjà moins vingt. » Sans cérémonie, elle tira sur les rideaux en velours et laissa l'aveuglante lumière du jour jaillir dans la chambre, les couinements contestataires de Draco en arrière-fond sonore. « Je vous ai laissé dormir dix minutes de plus que nécessaire. Vous devriez me remercier. »

« Non. »

« Levez-vous. » lui ordonna-t-elle tout entrouvrant la vitre d'un geste énergique pour renouveler l'air confiné de la pièce.

« Pas envie. »

« Je vous fais don de cinq minutes supplémentaires. »

« Non. » marmonna à nouveau Draco.

« Comme vous voudrez. » haussa-t-elle des épaules. « Mais ne venez surtout pas vous plaindre si, en descendant manger un peu trop tard, la boîte toute neuve de Chocogrenouilles que je vous ai acheté a disparu. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Lady ôta une petite poussière sur son tablier puis s'éclipsa de la pièce. Trois longues minutes s'écoulèrent suivant son départ et la silhouette emmitouflée de Malfoy demeurait toujours parfaitement statique, comme aussitôt retombé dans les limbes du sommeil. Au bout de la quatrième minute, cependant, la couette se déroba petit à petit, centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à ce qu'une paire d'yeux bleus écarquillés finisse par apparaître.

« Chocogrenouilles ? » murmura Draco.

 **.**

 **.**

« _Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bonjour. Il est 9h45 sur La Gazette News et c'est l'heure de votre flash info._ » récita d'une voix nasillarde le journaliste à l'écran – "PERCY WEASLEY" déclamait en lettres capitales l'affichette électronique. Sa posture était on-ne-peut-plus crispée et ses cheveux roux avaient été disciplinés en deux sections gominées à parts égales, une paire de lunettes à monture ronde perchée sur le nez. « _Voici les gros titres de ce mercredi 8 juillet..._ »

Draco mit 0,3 secondes pour localiser la carafe de lait froid parmi la multitude de produits étalés sur la table à manger. Il coinça ensuite son index autour de la hanse en cristal pour faire glisser le récipient transparent vers lui puis attrapa le fameux paquet de Chocogrenouilles. L'ouverture impatiemment déchiquetée, il fit pleuvoir une légion de petites grenouilles en chocolat au-dessus de sa tasse. Lorsque le paquet fut enfin reposé sur la table, celui-ci ne faisait plus que le quart de son poids initial.

« _Évasion spectaculaire de Mondingus Fletcher des locaux hautement sécurisés d'Azkaban, six mois seulement après son incarcération. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, le Serdaigle à la tête du plus large trafic d'armes européen s'est enfuit de la prison la plus surveillée d'Angleterre grâce à un tunnel secret creusé vraisemblablement à la fourchette. Un complice l'aurait attendu au pied du rocher pour l'escorter en barque jusqu'à la rive. Sept sections de police ont été dépêchées à leur poursuite._ »

« Mmmh... » grogna Draco, paupières closes, sa première bouchée de Chocogrenouilles croustillant sous ses dents.

Il y avait quelque chose d'unique dans ces céréales. Quelque chose de divin. D'intemporel. Chaque cuillerée suspendait l'aiguille des secondes et provoquait un feu d'artifices sensoriel dans sa bouche. Ils avaient beau n'être qu'au chocolat – ils existaient également saveur cranberry mais le blond y avait goûté une fois et avait trouvé le goût si ignoble qu'il s'était ensuite brossé les dents pendant vingt-six minutes –, le cacao qu'ils utilisaient n'était pas un cacao terrestre, Draco en était persuadé. C'est pourquoi il scannait toujours minutieusement l'étiquette de la boîte à la recherche de l'ingrédient secret qui faisait passer ces céréales du rang du commun des mortels à celui des dieux de l'Olympe. Pour le moment, mises à part la teneur calorique d'un bol de 50g et les règles d'un jeu concours avec une peluche Chocogrenouille grandeur nature à la clé, il n'avait pas réussi à glaner grand chose.

« _Nouveau scandale sur le plateau de 'La Vérité, Rien Que La Vérité' : une candidate Serdaigle confrontée à un adversaire Poufsouffle Verso a avoué en direct le meurtre de son ex-fiancé. "Ça fait partie des risques du jeu, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?" s'est défendu en souriant Gilderoy Lockhart, présentateur et producteur principal de l'émission, tandis qu'à trente mètres de lui, les forces de l'ordre procédaient à l'arrestation de la jeune femme en pleurs._ »

À la seconde où la caméra zooma sur le visage humide et écarlate de l'accusée, Lady se planta droit devant le poste.

« Vous mangez ou bien vous regardez la télévision, Monsieur Malfoy ? » demanda-t-elle en déposant une assiette de bacon fraîchement grillé juste à côté de sa tasse.

« Les deux. » répondit Draco, penché théâtralement vers la gauche afin d'apercevoir l'écran. « Les joies de la multifonction. »

« Les lenteurs de la multifonction, plutôt. » rétorqua Lady, profitant du remplissage de son verre de jus d'orange pour lui bloquer à nouveau la vue. « Entre l'instant où je suis allée vous préparer votre bacon et celui où je suis revenue, vous avez à peine progressé dans votre petit-déjeuner. Et il est 9h48, Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Peut-être que je progresserais un peu plus si vous me laissiez regarder la télévision. »

« Logique implacable. » ricana Lady.

« Exactement. » soutint Malfoy. « Le présentateur est roux. "Roux" est un synonyme du mot "orange". Orange est la couleur des carottes. Les carottes sont des aliments. Les aliments se mangent. Ce qui me donnera automatiquement envie de manger. » conclut le blond, sa cuillère levée en l'air comme pour dire " _Ta-da !_ " .

Lady lui présenta son verre de jus avec un hochement de tête dépassé.

« Terminez vos céréales, Monsieur Malfoy, et terminez-les vite. »

Elle n'eut même pas fini de prononcer cette phrase que Draco avait déjà enfourné une gigantesque bouchée croustillante dans le fond de son gosier, ses yeux en roulant presque d'extase à l'arrière de son crâne.

« Madre de Dios. » gémit-il. « Ça va vraiment me manquer, ces petits machins choses. » Il touilla quelques secondes dans sa tasse et s'offrit une nouvelle portion chocolatée. « Vous penchez qu'ils chervent auchi des Chocogrenouilles au paradis ? » demanda-t-il à sa gouvernante, la bouche pleine.

« _A Manchester, à présent, fait divers dramatique : un Serpentard de 38 ans s'est donné la mort hier soir, cinq jours seulement avant sa date de décès initiale. Dans la lettre qu'il a laissé à l'intention de ses proches, l'homme explique n'avoir attendu ce jour précis qu'en raison de la caution suicide faramineuse que ses parents auront à payer derrière lui. Il affirme en effet avoir toute son enfance été maltraité et rejeté par eux à cause de sa Marque. Se donner la mort cinq jours avant son décès officiel était donc pour lui la meilleure des revanches._ »

« N'y pensez même pas. » siffla Lady à la seconde où Percy Weasley passa le relais au reporter planté sous le parvis pluvieux de l'hôpital de Manchester.

« Qui ? Moi ? Jamais. » minauda Draco d'une voix douce et ingénue. « Ne voyez-vous donc pas la petite auréole lumineuse qui brille en permanence au-dessus de ma tête ? »

« Les deux cornes, vous voulez dire ? » le corrigea-t-elle, plaçant sa tasse vide dans l'évier.

« Vous me sous-estimez beaucoup trop, milady. » déplora Draco. « Mais avouez tout de même que le plan de ce Serpentard était assez ingénieux. »

« Monsieur Malfoy... »

« Quoi donc ? » s'enquit Draco, alias l'Innocence Incarnée. « Je ne fais que constater ! Le plan qu'a concocté ce mec est un plan de génie. » affirma-t-il à nouveau en désignant du doigt l'écran.

« N'y. Pensez. Même. Pas. » répéta Lady d'une intonation dangereuse.

« Parce qu'il aurait pu se suicider n'importe quel autre jour durant ses trente-sept précédentes années d'existence. » continua Draco comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. « Il aurait même pu se suicider lors des tous premiers mois de l'année de ses trente-huit ans. Mais non. Il a attendu de le faire cinq jours seulement avant sa mort pour que ses parents paient ensuite une fortune après lui. Quel haut degré de machiavélisme est-ce ? »

« Monsieur Malfoy, si c'est encore un énième projet farfelu qui se forme à l'instant même dans votre esprit, vous avez plutôt intérêt à l'oublier de ce pas. » le prévint Lady.

« Parce que trente-huit années traduites en caution suicide, ça fait quoi, à peu près... sachant que chaque mois écoulé depuis la naissance d'un Serpentard équivaut à cinquante Livres de caution... cinquante fois douze ; six-cent Livres pour une année... maintenant, six-cent fois trente-huit... ça nous donne déjà vingt-deux mille huit-cent Livres pour trente huit années de vie. Ce qui est assez costaud. » calcula de tête Draco. « Maintenant, si on rajoute les cent-cinquante Livres de caution par jour des trente dernières journées de vie d'un Serpentard... cent-cinquante fois trente ; quatre-mille cinq-cents Livres... »

« Monsieur Malfoy. »

« ...mais, sachant qu'il n'a pas vécu les cinq derniers jours de sa vie, il faut soustraire cinq jours de caution à la somme de base, ce qui nous fait... alors, attendez, cent-cinquante fois cinq ; sept-cent cinquante Livres… maintenant on ôte ces sept-cent cinquante Livres aux quatre-mille cinq-cents Livres des trente jours, ce qui nous donne trois-mille sept-cent cinquante Livres... »

« Monsieur Malfoy ! »

« ...et si on additionne ce résultat à la somme du début, à savoir celle des trente-huit années cumulées... ça nous donne un total de vingt-six mille cinq cent cinquante Livres de caution suicide à payer en tout. Bordel de merde. » commenta-t-il avec un rire incrédule.

« Langage. » le réprimanda aussitôt Lady.

« Sapristi. » se reprit instinctivement Draco. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers sa gouvernante, ce fut avec de petites étoiles émerveillées dans les yeux. « Vous imaginez un peu ? Près de trente mille Livres de caution à payer ! Sans compter les frais de retard de paiement et autres ! Trente-mille Livres ! C'est la meilleure technique de vengeance jamais pensée à ce jour. Et je pèse mes mots. Ce Serpentard devait littéralement haïr ses parents pour se suicider avant l'heure. »

« Dixit le jeune homme que je dois dissuader chaque matin de sauter du haut du toit. »

« Oui mais moi, ce n'est pas exactement la même chose. » dodelina de la tête Draco avant de piquer dans son bacon. « Primo, je suis beaucoup plus jeune donc si je saute de ce toit pour de bon, le coût occasionné par mon décès sera beaucoup moins élevé que celui de cet homme. Deuzio, mes géniteurs sont riches. Tertio, ils ont déjà payé la totalité de ma caution suicide le jour de mes six ans. » Il mâchonna avec paresse sa tranche de jambon fumé avant d'ajouter pensivement : « Ou, plus exactement, le jour où ils ont su que leur fils unique était un rejeton de la sélection naturelle. »

« Cessez ce genre de discours dépréciatifs une bonne fois pour toute, Monsieur Malfoy. Vous valez beaucoup mieux que ça. » soupira Lady qui s'essuyait à présent les mains sur son tablier. « Et puis, caution payée ou non, cela n'efface pas la promesse que vous avez faite à votre mère de rester en vie jusqu'au terme. J'ai souvent l'impression que vous oubliez ce détail. »

« Je ne l'oublie pas. » gémit Draco, las. « Comment voulez-vous même que je l'oublie ? Vous me le rappelez à longueur de journées. Du lever au coucher du soleil. A peine si vous ne me réveillez pas en pleine nuit pour me le crier dans l'oreille avec un mégaphone. »

« Attention, Monsieur Malfoy, vous risqueriez de me donner de très bonnes idées. » le prévint Lady, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

 **.**

 **.**

Le Centre.

Draco traîna un peu plus encore des pieds, ses semelles râpant contre le goudron rugueux du trottoir. Exhalant son cent-vingtième soupir dépité de la matinée, il fixa la chaussée d'un œil morne et caressa brièvement l'idée de s'y planter en plein milieu pour qu'un car scolaire l'écrase. Avec la malchance internationale qu'il avait, l'engin le contournerait à la dernière minute.

Le Centre.

Un seul mot pour tant de résonances différentes. Tout le monde était amené à s'y rendre un jour ou l'autre mais l'appréciation des lieux divergeait selon l'expérience personnelle de chacun entre ces quatre murs. Les plus petits considéraient le Centre comme un gentil hôpital d'où l'on ressortait avec un bandage Spiderman sur le bras et une sucette à l'eau offerte par l'infirmière. Pour les plus âgés, le bâtiment tenait plus de la clinique thérapeutique qu'autre chose et permettait à l'ensemble de la population de vivre au quotidien la maxime " _un esprit sain dans un corps sain_ ". Certains le comparaient à une bibliothèque d'Alexandrie miniature contenant un savoir suffisant important pour en apprendre un peu plus sur sa caste et, par extension, sur soi-même. D'autres encore ne revenaient que pour la qualité exceptionnelle des lieux, la sophistication des locaux ainsi que le personnel disponible et dévoué qui y était employé.

Draco considérait quant à lui le Centre comme une extension terrienne de l'enfer. Il n'y avait fichu les pieds que deux fois dans sa courte et misérable vie et cela avait déjà été les deux fois de trop. Rien que de s'y rendre pour une troisième visite lui donnait envie de taper dix-huit fois sa tête contre la façade en briques rouges afin de goûter aux joies de la commotion cérébrale.

Mais qu'était donc ce fameux Centre ?

Le Centre était le Centre, tout simplement. Il ne possédait pas d'autre appellation. Que ce soit celui de Londres, de Varsovie, de Calcutta, d'Ottawa, d'Abidjan, de Washington D.C. ou encore celui de la plus reculée des contrées du Poitou-Charentes ; le nom restait exactement le même. Le Centre n'avait aucune réelle définition également. Il n'en nécessitait pas, à vrai dire. Un simple : « _Je vais au Centre_ » suffisait pour que votre interlocuteur comprenne immédiatement ce à quoi vous faisiez référence. Et Draco pouvait bien argumenter ce qu'il voulait à ce sujet – « _Je vous la dire, moi, cette foutue définition : ce bâtiment est une maison de torture aussi bien physique que psychologique traumatisant dès le plus jeune âge les cerveaux des futurs bâtisseurs du monde de demain en les formatant à envisager cette société comme un système sectaire et naturellement inégalitaire qui ne graviterait qu'autour de stupides Marques définissant soi-disant l'être humain de A à Z._ (Et là, habituellement, il marquait une petite pause symbolique pour reprendre son souffle puis terminer en marmonnant) _Une vaste connerie._ » – le Centre restait le Centre.

Un point, un trait.

« Bonjour et bienvenue au Centre de Londres Covent Garden. Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir parmi nous. » l'agressa d'office une hôtesse en uniforme blanc, chignon serré et sourire Colgate à peine eut-il fait trois pas dans le hall vitré. « Puis-je vous débarrasser de quoi que ce soit ? »

« Mes factures. » suggéra Draco.

Sept secondes à l'intérieur et tout ce protocole pompeux, hautain et inutile l'ennuyait déjà à mourir. Avait-il loupé l'épisode où le simple Centre de son secteur se transformait en un luxueux hôtel quatre étoiles de l'Upper East Side ? Comme pour répondre à sa question, l'hôtesse éclata d'un rire à mille sept-cent vingt Livres et six centimes.

« Navrée Monsieur mais nous ne nous occupons pas des dettes, ici. Juste des Marques. » l'informa-t-elle, comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà. « En quoi pourrais-je vous être utile à ce sujet ? »

« J'ai rendez-vous. » répondit alors le blond. « Convocation. Checking médical. Dieu seul sait pourquoi. »

« Mmh-mmh. » acquiesça l'hôtesse en dégainant d'absolument nulle part une tablette tactile blanc nacré, le logo international du Centre inscrit en lettres d'or au dos de l'appareil. « Avec quel docteur avez-vous rendez-vous ? »

« Docteur Poire... non. Pomfresh. »

« Mmh-mmh. » répéta-t-elle. « Et à quel horaire, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

« 10h30. »

L'hôtesse consulta sa montre – blanche aussi – et haussa légèrement des sourcils.

« Vous êtes donc en retard d'un quart d'heure. » lui fit-elle remarquer.

« J'avais pas envie de venir. » répondit de but en blanc Draco.

« Tout checking médical par convocation est obligatoire, pourtant, Monsieur. Article L-120 du TIRC – Traité International Ratifié des Castes. » Elle releva la tête vers lui pour lui offrir le plus bel air concerné que Draco ait vu de sa vie toute entière. « C'est pour votre bien, après tout. »

« Soit. » ricana-t-il, un roulement d'yeux retenu de justesse.

« Bien : 10h30, Dr. Pomfresh. Elle a un créneau horaire de libre dans une vingtaine de minutes donc je pense qu'elle pourra vous recevoir à ce moment-là. Dans tous les cas, j'ai vos informations sous les yeux. » lui annonça-t-elle avant de redresser à nouveau la tête. « Draco Lucius Malfoy, c'est bien ça ? »

« En chair et en os. » acquiesça-t-il.

Et lorsque l'hôtesse se mit à le sonder du regard pendant huit longues secondes, regard fixe et pupilles dilatées, Draco roula des yeux pour de bon, cette fois-ci. Une Poufsouffle Verso ; il aurait dû s'en douter. Posant sa paume au niveau de son cœur d'une gestuelle cérémonieuse, le blond se racla la gorge puis déclama solennellement :

« Je jure de ne dire que la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité. »

L'hôtesse cligna deux fois des yeux et, juste comme ça, s'extirpa de sa transe. Son sourire commercial réapparut la seconde qui suivit sur ses lèvres rouges, absolument intact.

« En effet. » confirma-t-elle.

Et c'est ainsi que Draco fut conduit de halls vitrés en corridors tapissés, d'escaliers aux marches de verres en ascenseurs aux sols de marbre, d'hôtesse vêtue d'uniforme blanc en hôtesse vêtue d'uniforme bleu pour enfin atterrir dans une gigantesque salle d'attente aux airs de lobby VIP d'aéroport. On l'invita à prendre place sur un fauteuil en cuir matelassé noir, juste à côté du sofa qu'occupaient déjà une mère et son fils. On lui déposa une bouteille d'eau sur la petite table basse placée en face de son siège. On lui tendit également un verre en cristal, un gobelet en carton ainsi qu'une dosette de café. On lui disposa dix magazines en éventail sur la table, allant du _Times_ à _Ok !_. On lui fit un massage japonais du dos – non, peut-être pas. Mais à voir le regard concerné que lui adressa l'hôtesse n°2 lorsqu'il grimaça en s'asseyant, ce fut moins une.

Si Draco pouvait admettre une chose à contrecœur, c'était que la vue offerte par la baie-vitrée de la salle d'attente était à tomber. Le soleil se reflétait sur le parvis en vitraux du marché de Covent Garden et éclairait tout le secteur, rendant visibles même de loin la façade à l'architecture romaine de l'Opéra Royal ainsi que les lumières frénétiques de Piccadilly Circus. Le blond pouvait même apercevoir le dôme en or de Gringotts se démarquer parmi les toits. De même pour la fameuse sucette rose géante qui surplombait la devanture de Honeydukes. Et si ce foutu môme assis à côté de lui ne braillait pas comme le dernier des hystériques depuis cinq minutes, sans doute aurait-il poursuivre paisiblement son observation du paysage londonien ensoleillé.

« Chhh, tout va bien se passer mon chéri. » tentait en vain de le consoler sa mère tout en chassant du plat de ses pouces ses larmes naissantes.

« J-j-j'ai peur ! » sanglotait le brun, ses petits poings serrés.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, maman sera juste à côté de toi ! Tout va très bien se passer, mon amour, tu verras. » lui répétait en litanie sa mère.

« V-v-vic-c-c-tor-r-r » bredouilla laborieusement le petit garçon avant de renifler brutalement sa morve – Draco en frôla le haut-le-cœur – pour continuer d'une voix suraiguë : « V-v-victor m'a d-d-dit à l'éc-c-cole que ça faisait t-t-t-trop m-m-mal ! »

« Mais non, mais non. Victor s'est trompé. » le réconforta aussitôt sa mère. « Tu ne sentiras rien du tout. »

A l'entente de ce gigantesque mensonge, un ricanement narquois s'échappa tout seul d'entre les lèvres de Draco. Par miracle, il parvint à le déguiser de justesse en une quinte de toux. En observant ce gosse, Draco avait presque l'impression de se revoir seize années plus tôt, les mains moites et le regard perdu, son père lui assurant que " _tu verras, Draco, ça passera comme une lettre à la Poste !_ " tandis que le médecin approchait l'arme de guerre de son bras.

Pire matinée de sa vie.

« I-i-il a dit que le docteur était m-m-méchant. » continua le garçon, sa lèvre inférieure frémissante.

« Le docteur est très, très gentil, Tao. » lui assura sa mère. « C'est le plus gentil des médecins. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il va faire ? »

« Non. » répondit Tao avec effroi avant de renifler encore puis murmurer : « 'ui. »

« Il va prendre ton bras... »

« Il v-v-va me l'arracher ? ! » paniqua immédiatement le brun.

« Mais non, mais non. » rit sa mère en lui attrapant gentiment le poignet. « Il va juste le tenir pour remonter ta manche et voir ta Marque, mon chéri. »

« M-m-mais j'ai pas enc-c-c-core de Marque, maman. » lui rappela Tao d'une voix incertaine.

« Justement. Ce que tu as s'appelle une Pré-Marque. » lui expliqua-t-elle en tapotant le parfait rond noir qui ornait le centre de l'avant-bras du petit garçon. « C'est le docteur qui va aider ta véritable Marque à se révéler. »

« Oh. » comprit-il, sa tête faisant la navette entre sa mère et son bras. Il fronça soudainement des sourcils. « Mais... c-c-comment ? »

 _Par la torture_ , répondit mentalement Draco qui fixait paisiblement ses cuticules. Il faisait très beau, dehors.

« Le docteur va prendre un gel magique, un peu comme celui que Victor se met dans les cheveux, et il va l'étaler tout doucement sur ta Pré-Marque. Tu vas voir, ça va chatouiller un tout petit peu. »

 _Si "chatouiller un tout petit peu" signifie ici "sensation de brûlure au dix-huitième degré", aucun souci_ , ricana en pensée Draco. Il contemplait l'Avenue de Long Acre par la fenêtre, à présent. Elle était bondée.

« Il va laisser le gel magique reposer pendant cinq petites minutes sur ta Pré-Marque et puis ensuite, devine quel autre objet magique il utilisera ? »

« Euh... une baguette ? » hasarda Tao, ses yeux humides ouverts bien grand.

« Presque. » sourit sa mère. « Il va prendre ce que l'on appelle une _sonde_. »

« Sonde. » répéta religieusement le petit garçon. « Son- _deuh_. »

 _C'est ça. Retiens bien le nom de l'instrument qui te donnera des cauchemars jusqu'à tes dix-sept ans – au minimum._

« Exactement, mon chéri. Et tu sais pourquoi cet objet est magique ? »

Tao fit non de la tête. Sur ses joues, la plupart de ses larmes avaient déjà séché et son souffle gagnait en régularité.

« Parce qu'il y a un petit bouton sur le manche de la sonde et lorsque le docteur appuiera sur ce petit bouton, tu sais ce qui apparaîtra ? »

« Des papillons ? »

« Mmh, essaie encore. »

« Un Action Man ? »

« C'est beaucoup trop gros, mon ange. » répondit sa mère avec un hochement de tête négatif. « Non, ce qui apparaîtra lorsque le docteur appuiera sur ce petit bouton, c'est une jolie lumière bleue ! »

« Han ! C'est ma couleur préférée ! » jubila Tao, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« N'es-tu pas un petit veinard ? » rit à nouveau sa mère en ébouriffant ses cheveux. « Et cette lumière bleue, le docteur va la passer sur ta pré-Marque enduite de gel magique jusqu'à ce que ta véritable Marque apparaisse. »

 _Ce qui prendra à peu près dix minutes – du moins officiellement parce que mentalement, ce sera plutôt de l'ordre de trois longues heures de calvaire physique et mental. Durant ces dix minutes, mon cher Tao, le médecin passera et repassera sans cesse son laser démoniaque sur cette foutue Pré-Marque jusqu'à ce que la peau environnante soit écarlate, brûlante, brûlée, méconnaissable. Et la douleur.. ! N'abordons même pas ce sujet. Tu en tomberais dans les pommes. Disons simplement qu'en comparaison, une séance d'électrochocs sur peau mouillée serait une souffrance beaucoup plus supportable._

« Et quelle Marque est-ce que j'aurais ? » demanda Tao qui fixait son point noir avec curiosité, à présent.

« Ça, ce sera la grande surprise. »

« Est-ce que j'aurais un lion comme toi, maman ? »

« J'espère. » soupira-t-elle sincèrement. « Si tu as un lion, cela signifiera que tu es un Gryffondor. Fort, vaillant et courageux. »

« Oooh... » souffla Tao, émerveillé. « Et si j'ai un raton-laveur ? »

« Un blaireau, mon chéri. » le corrigea-t-elle avec une risette amusée. « Si tu as cet animal, cela voudra dire que tu es un Poufsouffle. Toujours honnête et à l'écoute des autres. »

« Ils sont gentils, les Poufsouffles. Ma voisine de classe elle s'appelle Rebecca et elle a un _raton-baveur_ sur le bras et même qu'elle est très gentille en plus. » commenta Tao.

« Chéri… tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas poli du tout de vérifier la Marque des autres à leur insu. » le réprimanda sa mère, sourcils froncés et index levé.

« Mais c'est Rebecca qui me l'a montrée dans la cour de récréation ! »

Sa mère dodelina vaguement de la tête, à demi convaincue, mais déjà son fils embrayait :

« Et si j'ai un aigle ? »

« Si tu obtiens cet animal, alors tu seras un Serdaigle. Débrouillard comme tout et très, très malicieux. » ajouta sa mère en lui chatouillant les côtes.

Tao se contorsionna tout en éclatant de rire, ses sanglots totalement oubliés. Deux bonnes minutes furent nécessaires pour qu'il parvienne à s'arrêter de glousser et reprendre une respiration normale. Il reposa ensuite sa paume contre les cuisses de sa mère et se laissa caresser les cheveux.

« Et si j'ai un serpent, maman ? » murmura-t-il.

Draco se retourna juste à temps pour observer l'expression de la mère de famille vaciller d'horreur.

« Eh bien, si tu as un serpent... » commença-t-elle prudemment avant de déglutir. « cela voudra dire que tu es un Serpentard. »

 _Et bonne putain de chance, mon petit gars._

« Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Draco releva paresseusement la tête et entrevit une petite blonde d'une quarantaine d'années postée dans l'entrebâillement du seul bureau de l'étage. Elle portait une blouse blanche réglementaire, le stylo épinglé à sa poche renforçant à fond le cliché du médecin d'hôpital, et elle lui adressait déjà ce sourire peiné que Draco exécrait de toutes ces forces. Le fameux sourire _tu-vas-mourir-et-c'est-bien-dommage_ auquel il ne pouvait désormais plus échapper.

« Enchantée de vous revoir. » le salua-t-elle en lui serrant vigoureusement la main.

« Parce qu'on s'est déjà rencontré ? » lui demanda-t-il de but et blanc.

Pour seule réponse, le docteur Pomfresh émit un petit rire chantant puis lui fit signe de rentrer.

Son bureau semblait être une réplique réduite de la salle d'attente. Les murs étaient en verre, le mobilier en bois verni, les vases laissaient jaillir d'impressionnantes compositions florales et pour ce qui était des fauteuils, rien ne changeait : ils étaient toujours en cuir noir véritable. Draco eut une brève pensée pour le pathétique petit divan rouge du Cabinet Granger et s'autorisa un rictus méchant.

« Prenez place, je vous prie. » l'invita le docteur Pomfresh en désignant le siège qui faisait face à son bureau.

Draco s'exécuta, la colonne vertébrale raide et les doigts crispés sur ses cuisses. Ses yeux scannaient la pièce d'un regard chirurgical, à la recherche du moindre petit objet terroriste. Si sa précédente expérience du Centre lui avait bien appris une chose, c'était qu'il valait mieux _tout_ anticiper.

« Comment vous portez-vous ? »

Draco haussa négligemment des épaules. Il zyeutait à présent la réplique parfaite d'un tableau de Monet accrochée près du porte-manteau. La ressemblance était si troublante qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de la copie originale – le blond était prêt à en parier son mollet gauche. Et c'était tout de même assez indécent de constater de ses propres yeux la masse de thune que le corps médical récoltait en exploitant ouvertement la misère des autres. Un vrai business lucratif.

« Ça pourrait aller mieux. » répondit-il.

« J'imagine, oui… » acquiesça le docteur Pomfresh en s'asseyant à son tour. « J'imagine. »

Et un nouveau sourire dégoulinant de pitié, _un._ Draco avait déjà l'impression d'être allongé sur son lit de mort, un drap blanc remonté jusqu'au ras du cou, un prêtre attendant patiemment qu'il crève à son chevet pour prononcer son homélie puis rentrer chez lui avant que Xfactor ne commence.

« Vous me semblez être en parfaite forme physique, en tout cas. » constata-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus enjoué.

« J'essaie de gagner du muscle pour pouvoir porter mon propre cercueil le jour de l'enterrement. » lui expliqua Draco avec un sérieux professionnel.

« Ha ! » s'exclama le docteur Pomfresh, prise de court – peu de gens adhéraient à l'humour funeste des Serpentards sinon les Serpentards eux-mêmes.

« Il me reste encore vingt-et-un jours d'entraînement intensif. »

« Manifestement. »

« Parce que dans vingt-deux jours, je meurs. » continua Draco car il aimait entretenir le malaise. L'étirer. Le vaporiser tout autour de lui. S'en draper. « _Couic_. Plus de Malfoy. Six pieds sous terre. Bonjour les vers. »

« C'est justement pour cette raison que vous êtes là. » répondit le docteur Pomfresh en sortant une petite boîte d'un de ses tiroirs de bureau.

« Pour les vers qui se nourriront de mon cadavre en décomposition ? »

« Pour votre checking médical. » précisa-t-elle d'une voix ferme. « Il est obligatoire à tout Serpentard vivant ses trente derniers jours. »

Draco se craqua les articulations du majeur puis de l'index, son regard alerte scrutant à présent les stores électriques de la grande baie vitrée. Son père avait exactement les mêmes dans sa chambre.

« Sauf votre respect, docteur, je trouve le principe inutile de A à Z. » lui fit-il aimablement savoir.

Le docteur Pomfresh, jusque-là occupée à sortir son matériel médical, releva brièvement la tête vers son patient.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est-à-dire que ce checking est une perte de temps autant pour vous que pour moi. » explicita Draco. « Je suis Serpentard donc, par définition, je ne pourrais jamais tomber malade. Je ne peux pas avoir la varicelle. Je ne peux pas avoir la grippe. Je ne peux même pas attraper un simple rhume. Pourquoi un médecin s'obstinerait-il encore à m'ausculter ? »

La boîte fut fermée dans un _clac_ feutré et le docteur Pomfresh ouvrit un nouveau tiroir pour y extirper une tablette tactile d'un design similaire à celle que détenait l'hôtesse d'accueil du Centre. La glissant dans sa large poche de blouse, elle se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers Draco.

« Tout d'abord, laissez-moi briser cette vaste idée reçue selon laquelle les Serpentards ne tomberaient jamais malade. » commença-t-elle.

« Sauf que ce n'est pas une idée reçue. » réfuta d'emblée le blond.

« C'en est une. » maintint le docteur Pomfresh avant de placer son pouce sous le menton de Draco pour l'inciter à basculer doucement sa figure vers l'arrière. « Gardez bien votre tête à cet angle, s'il-vous-plaît. Je vais commencer par un examen oculaire. » l'informa-t-elle, une petite lampe dans la main. « Les Serpentards détiennent un système de défenses immunitaires exceptionnellement fort. Beaucoup plus fort que celui des Gryffondors, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles, cela va sans dire. L'organisme d'un Serpentard produit des anticorps qui n'existent que chez les personnes marquées de ce signe et qui sont présents en nombre élevé dans 97% de leurs cellules. Ces anticorps – que l'on appelle communément ABZ –, en plus d'être nombreux, sont également très puissants. Pour vous donner une petite idée : tous virus tentant d'infiltrer l'organisme d'un Serpentard se retrouvera détruit en un laps de temps maximum de vingt minutes et ce quel que soit sa nature, son origine ou son mode d'attaque. »

« Bien ce que je disais. » claironna Draco.

« Pas totalement. » le contredit-elle encore. « Penchez la tête vers la gauche à présent, s'il-vous-plaît. Juste comme ça – parfait. » Elle actionna à nouveau sa lampe pour examiner son second œil tout en poursuivant : « Il faut toujours savoir qu'en toutes situations, pour quatre-vingt dix-neuf cas similaires, une exception subsistera toujours. Dans le cas d'espèce, cette exception touchera le plus souvent les personnes d'âge avancé dont le système immunitaire vieillit et perd en capacités régénératrices, ce qui les rend chaque jour un peu plus vulnérables. Les consommateurs de drogues dures sont une autre exception à cette règle. »

Elle fit des aller-retours de faisceaux de lumières entre les deux yeux de Draco puis se redressa pour troquer sa lampe contre son stéthoscope.

« Ce qui m'amène à mon second point : les maladies mentales chez les Serpentards. » déclara-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une annonce de plan de dissertation. « Remontez légèrement votre manche jusqu'à l'épaule, s'il-vous-plaît. Je vais procéder à la mesure de votre pouls. »

« Manche gauche ou droite ? » demanda Draco.

« Celle que vous vous sentez le plus à l'aise de dévoiler. »

Draco tripota quelques secondes la bordure effilochée de sa manche droite, pesant mentalement le pour et le contre. Il finit par hausser des épaules. A quoi bon jouer encore la carte de la timidité ? S'il était assis aujourd'hui devant elle, c'était parce qu'elle connaissait justement sa caste. Le blond retroussa alors sa manche jusqu'à la jointure de son coude.

« Vous pouvez garder votre cache-Marque pour le moment. » lui indiqua le docteur Pomfresh en le voyant tâter le bandeau noir en fibres opaques qui recouvrait le tiers de son avant-bras.

Draco l'abaissa malgré tout, dévoilant sa Marque.

C'était une belle Marque, objectivement. Si on lui ôtait toute cette connotation macabre dont l'accablait continuellement la société, le serpent qui y était représenté était un très joli serpent. Enroulé confortablement dans un nœud d'écailles vert émeraude, sa tête pointait fièrement vers l'avant, une paire d'iris rubis perçants entre ses deux fentes oculaires étroites. Sa mâchoire dévoilait deux crocs aiguisés et luisants d'entre lesquels dépassait un soupçon de langue rose et venimeuse. De la pulpe de son index, Draco traçait régulièrement les contours de cet élégant tatouage indélébile et se sentait à chaque fois chanceux d'avoir hérité de ce dessin plutôt que d'un autre. Mieux valait retourner illico dans le ventre de sa mère que d'en ressortir avec un blaireau imprimé à vie sur son épiderme.

« Des quatre castes, celle Serpentarde est celle qui compte le plus de patients souffrant de dépression au stade primaire. Les symptômes que l'on peut déceler chez beaucoup d'entre eux sont très souvent des troubles agressifs ou passifs du comportement, une tendance naturelle à la dépréciation de soi ainsi que du monde intérieur, une hypersensibilité affective aiguë, des troubles de l'intellect ainsi qu'une anxiété permanente. Cette anxiété se manifeste en général par une hypertension artérielle élevée. » expliqua le docteur Pomfresh tout en lui enroulant le brassard gonflable de son stéthoscope tout autour du bras. « La génétique d'un Serpentard a beau lui assurer une santé physique quasiment irréprochable pendant le neuf-dixième de son existence, sa santé mentale restera à tout jamais fragile et instable. »

« " _Serpentard au berceau_... » ne put s'empêcher de réciter Draco.

« ... _pense déjà au tombeau_ ". Vous connaissez malheureusement le proverbe. » compléta-t-elle à sa place. « Il est funeste mais on-ne-peut-plus réel. Sans vouloir appuyer mon discours de sinistres statistiques sur votre caste... »

« Oh, allez-y, ne vous gênez surtout pas. » l'encouragea Draco, haussement d'épaules blasé à la clé. « Je pense avoir déjà tout entendu à ce sujet, de toutes les façons. »

Le docteur Pomfresh pressa une dizaine de fois la poire de gonflage de son stéthoscope jusqu'à ce que le brassard de Draco lui étrangle le biceps.

« En moyenne 62% des Serpentards sont atteints de dépression nerveuse dès l'âge de neuf ans, 87% le sont une fois l'âge adulte atteint, 59% tombent dans l'alcoolisme et/ou la drogue dès l'âge de 16 ans et 46% se donnent la mort avant même d'avoir atteint leur majorité. » énuméra-t-elle. « Ces effrayants pourcentages sont la raison pour laquelle le prix des consultations psychologiques, soins psychiatriques et ordonnances médicamenteuses diverses qui s'ensuivraient sont automatiquement réduits au quart ou même gratuites dans certains cas pour toute personne appartenant à cette caste. »

Elle appuya une dernière fois sur la petite poche d'air puis consulta le résultat que lui indiquait le manomètre.

« Donc en gros, vous nous interdisez de mourir. » déduisit Draco en la regardant pensivement accomplir son boulot.

« Nous vous aidons à rester en vie. Ce qui n'est pas totalement la même chose. » le corrigea à nouveau le docteur Pomfresh, son regard toujours rivé sur le cadran de son stéthoscope.

« Sauf que ça l'est. » persévéra Draco. Un jour sur deux durant les semaines paires du mois de la première pleine Lune annuelle, il éprouvait l'envie obsessionnelle d'avoir le dernier mot. Aujourd'hui était visiblement le Jour J. « Vous nous empêchez de disposer de notre propre corps et de nous en débarrasser si l'envie nous prend. Vous nous maintenez en vie contre notre propre gré. Vous vous faites maître de notre propre destin. »

« Nous faisons tout cela pour votre bien, Monsieur Malfoy. » lui assura le médecin, employant les mêmes termes que ceux employés par l'hôtesse du Centre vingt minutes plus tôt. « De très nombreuses études socio-scientifiques prouvent que la plupart des Serpentards passant à l'acte le font soit par désespoir, soit par défi. Le premier cas de figure étant dangereusement supérieur au second, nous ne faisons qu'essayer de vous aider à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel et vous y guider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Et avec quel GPS ? Cette bonne blague. » siffla Draco, son intonation gagnant en virulence. « Vous nous refourguez dans des cabinets de psychologues médiocres. Vous nous facturez cinquante Livres pour chaque mois de vie écoulé depuis notre naissance. Vous nous ostracisez socialement. C'est ça, votre coup de main ? Wow. J'en suis ému. Vous faites la même chose avec les trois autres castes ou bien sommes-nous les seuls heureux élus ? »

« Chaque caste subit un régime adapté à ses besoins et à ses risques, Monsieur Malfoy. La vôtre détenant un pourcentage de suicides treize fois plus élevé que celui détenu par les Gryffondors, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles, vous êtes en effet les seuls à bénéficier de ce traitement de faveur spécifique. » acquiesça calmement le docteur Pomfresh et tandis qu'elle ôtait au fur et à mesure le scratch de son brassard, un lent sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. « C'est impressionnant comme vous n'avez pas changé d'un poil. »

Draco tiqua, pris de court.

« Comment ? »

« Vous voulez toujours tout savoir et à propos de tout. Ce qui n'est pas un défaut, bien au contraire. » s'empressa-t-elle de clarifier. « Gardez cette curiosité naturelle. Elle vous mènera très loin. »

Dans le brouillard mental le plus total, le blond la regarda ranger son stéthoscope, arranger le fil, l'enrouler pour qu'il rentre dans son étui puis sortir sa tablette électronique afin d'y noter les données chiffrées tout juste de collectées. Le regard statique de Draco se posa sur l'élégant " _C_ " qui ornait le dos de l'appareil et, oh. Oh.

Comment avait-il même _pu_ oublier ?

« C'était vous. » murmura-t-il, aussi stupéfait que tétanisé.

Le docteur Pomfresh releva la tête au ralenti vers lui avec un regard confus.

« C'était moi... ? » répéta-t-elle lentement.

« C'était vous. » réitéra Draco, ravalant de justesse le " _qui m'avez ruiné la vie_ " censé clôturer sa phrase. « La Marque. Je suis venu chez vous. Quand j'étais petit. La sonde. Le gel. J'avais dix ans. Mes parents. Serpentard. C'était vous. Je suis venu chez vous. Ici. Sur ce siège. Là. Vous. » bredouilla-t-il à la place.

Le docteur Pomfresh resta quelques secondes sans réagir, comme doutant de la bonne démarche à suivre face à un patient à deux doigts seulement de la crise de nerfs. Elle s'humecta ensuite les lèvres et déposa précautionneusement sa tablette sur son bureau pour opiner une seule fois ensuite.

« Je me souviens très bien de vous, oui. » confirma-t-elle. « Draco Lucius Malfoy, 13 Janvier 2004, consultation de 16h20. »

« Comment ça se fait ? » hallucina Draco, ses yeux bleus exorbités.

« Vous vous souvenez également de moi. » lui fit remarquer à juste titre la femme médecin.

« Parce que vous m'avez charcuté le bras ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Mais ça, vous le faites à longueur de temps, huit heures par jour, cinq journées par semaine et chaque fois avec un gosse différent. Comment cela se fait que vous vous souveniez spécifiquement de _moi_? » insista-t-il.

Et ce fut un troisième sourire attristé que lui offrit le docteur Pomfresh lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

« Vous êtes un patient assez difficile à oublier, Monsieur Malfoy. »

* * *

 **En espérant que votre esprit ait aimé ce que vos yeux ont lu. Une playlist YouTube est disponible pour ce chapitre ; le lien se trouve sur mon Tumblr (Iacblue). Et la suite arrivera lorsqu'elle arrivera. ;)**

 **J'ai lu minutieusement chacun de vos messages, chacune de vos reviews, chacun de vos emails. Et même si je ne pourrais techniquement pas répondre à tout le monde, sachez que vos mots m'ont énormément touchée et réconfortée. Alors, du fond du coeur, je vous remercie.**

 **Je reviens sur FF à tâtons. On verra bien ce que cela donne.**

 **xo,**

 **IACB.**


	2. Préférez l'honnêteté aux non-dits

_._

 **Guess who's back, back again !**

 **Et avec une surprise, en prime. Rendez-vous en fin de chapitre pour la découvrir. ;)**

 **NB : Une petite relecture du premier chapitre aidera sans doute à mieux comprendre celui-ci. A part si votre mémoire est semblable à un disque-dur de la NASA.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE II :**

 **Préférez l'honnêteté aux non-dits.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **«** _ **10 Juillet : Chérissez vos liens familiaux ; ils sont inestimables !**_ **»**

 **.**

 **.**

« _Huh_. » sursauta Draco en se réveillant littéralement nez-à-nez avec son père.

« Enfin réveillé. Il était temps. » constata Lucius avant de se redresser et déposer une tasse sur sa table de nuit. « Pour toi. » lui indiqua-t-il.

Draco dévisagea son père. Puis la tasse. Puis son père. Puis la tasse.

« Huh. » répéta-t-il, totalement dans le coaltar.

Lucius Malfoy debout devant son lit à dix heures tapantes du matin ; il y avait de quoi croire en une hallucination. Lucius n'entrait jamais dans la chambre de son fils. _Jamais_. Lorsqu'il voulait lui parler, il attendait patiemment que Draco descende au salon ou à la cuisine. Le coincer au détour d'un couloir était aussi une troisième alternative. L'appeler par téléphone restait la plus rapide des quatre. Rares étaient les occasions où il faisait le déplacement jusqu'à sa porte mais lorsqu'il le faisait, il prenait toujours soin de toquer trois fois et d'attendre l'autorisation de Draco avant d'actionner la poignée.

Et que le reste de cette foutue maisonnée en prenne exemple, bon sang.

Narcissa n'éprouvait aucun mal à débouler dans sa chambre à quatre heures du matin, prise de sanglots incontrôlables, pour lui tâter frénétiquement le torse à la recherche d'un quelconque rythme cardiaque. Et pour ce qui était de Lady, n'en parlons même pas. La gouvernante entrait et sortait de cette pièce comme dans une laverie publique, ouvrant ses placards à la volée, rangeant le bazar organisé qui encombrait son bureau et l'engueulant pour chacune des chaussettes sales roulées en boule sous son lit. Pas même le fait de l'avoir surpris à seize ans et demi la main plongée dans son boxer, les joues rosies et une légion de mouchoirs éparpillés autour de lui n'était parvenu à la refroidir.

« Tu as quand même beaucoup d'espace, ici. Je n'y avais jamais réellement prêté attention. » remarqua Lucius, ses yeux effectuant un tour circulaire des trente-cinq mètres carrés d'habitation.

« Ouais, c'est... ouais. Grand. » répondit fort éloquemment Draco – il fallait toujours laisser à son cerveau un bon quart d'heure pour se mettre en marche, le matin. Ses yeux mi-clos se posèrent sur sa tasse. « Merci, au fait. »

« Mmh ? » répondit distraitement Lucius avant de tourner la tête vers lui. « Pas de quoi. Bois, ça te donnera des forces. »

Draco attrapa le récipient par la hanse pour le porter au ralentis vers ses lèvres, le sommeil ralentissant le moindre de ses gestes. Le goût ignoble du liquide pâteux qui chemina le long de sa gorge eut le mérite de le réveiller une bonne fois pour toute. Avec une grimace horrifiée, le blond éloigna la tasse très loin de lui et jeta un regard trahi à son père.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Du milk-shake à l'ammoniaque ? »

« Presque. » répondit Lucius, penché vers la collection de polaroïds punaisée juste au-dessus de sa table de bureau. « Smoothie cannelle, chou blanc, endive et fenouil. J'ai lu dans un de ces magazines que ta mère achète par dix que cette recette était porteuse d'un certain nombre de vitamines dont le corps a besoin, surtout à vos âges. »

« Et tu as vérifié si elle était comestible, au moins, cette recette ? » s'assura Draco qui zieutait à présent le contenu de sa tasse comme s'il s'agissait de la réincarnation liquide d'Hitler.

« Eh bien si tu convulses au sol une demi-heure plus tard, on aura notre réponse. » trancha son père.

Par précaution, Draco préféra reposer bien sagement le breuvage sur sa table de nuit et ne plus y toucher. Du tout.

« Tu as gardé cette photo. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda le blond en relevant la tête.

« Celle-ci. »

Lucius tourna alors vers lui le cliché qu'il observait depuis une minute et, en dépit du faible éclairage qu'offrait la seule lampe de chevet, Draco parvint tout de suite à en distinguer les reliefs.

Il y était assis en tailleurs à l'intérieur d'un petit bateau, la moitié de son corps noyé dans un gilet de sauvetage orange fluo, et brandissait en l'air une carpe fraîchement pêchée, un grand sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Le seul indice indiquant la présence de son père derrière l'objectif était le bout de ses bottes de pluie kaki qui faisaient une brève apparition dans le coin droit du cadre.

« Yep. » répondit Draco avec un léger sourire nostalgique. Il avait fait beau, ce jour là, et ils s'étaient bien amusés, à quelques accidents mortels près. « Ça remonte au moins à une bonne décade. »

« Oh, bien plus que cela. Tu devais avoir, quoi... huit ans et demi ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui. » acquiesça-t-il en s'adossant contre sa tête de lit. « On était parti naviguer sur un lac, à plus d'une heure et demi de voiture de Londres. Tu t'étais mis en tête de m'apprendre à pêcher coûte que coûte. Tu me disais que c'était ce qui ferait de moi un homme avec un grand H – je cite. »

« Ça ressemble bien à une phrase que j'aurais pu prononcer. » admit Lucius. « J'avais loué un petit bateau à moteur qui nous a fait voguer sur l'eau calme pendant toute l'après-midi... je me souviens. » se remémora-t-il, ses yeux toujours fixés sur la petite photo. « Tu as failli passer trois fois par-dessus bord. »

« Et me crever l'œil en secouant l'hameçon. » ajouta Draco, rictus hilare aux lèvres.

« Et te crever l'œil en secouant l'hameçon. » confirma Lucius avec un soupir de dépit exagéré. « Bon sang, ce que tu étais désastreux. J'avais beau t'expliquer toute la procédure étape par étape, tu te débrouillais toujours pour faire l'exact contraire. Si cette carpe s'est finalement accrochée à ton appât, ce n'était rien d'autre que par intervention divine. »

Draco émit un petit rire puis se frotta l'œil du talon de la main.

« Elle a dû me voir me débattre misérablement avec le fil de ma canne à pêche et prendre pitié du cas désespéré que j'étais. » pouffa-t-il. « Elle s'est sacrifiée pour rétablir ma dignité. »

« Les carpes, ces martyrs du monde marin. » déclama Lucius.

« Ces modèles d'altruisme aquatique. » renchérit son fils.

« Enfin.. ! » s'exclama-t-il tout en ré-accrochant la photo en question. « Ça reste de bons souvenirs, en tout cas. »

« Pour sûr. » acquiesça Draco par-dessus un bâillement.

« Je crois avoir rangé ces deux cannes à pêche quelque part dans le garage... il faudra que je regarde. » pensa à voix haute Lucius.

L'œil encore humide de sommeil, Draco observa son père poursuivre l'analyse méticuleuse de son mur à photos. Et plus il l'observait agir, plus sa bouche se fendait en un lent sourire amusé. Parce que Lucius Malfoy n'entrait jamais dans sa chambre. _Jamais_. Et il ne dévoilait jamais le fond réel de sa pensée également. C'était aux autres de décoder ses signaux discrets afin de découvrir la réalité de ses intentions. C'est pourquoi, guettant soigneusement sa réaction, Draco proposa :

« Si tu les retrouve, on pourrait se refaire une journée sur l'eau. »

« Mmh ? » réagit Lucius.

« Les cannes à pêche. » précisa alors le blond. « Si tu les retrouves, on pourrait retourner naviguer, un jour, dans la semaine. »

« C'est une idée. » acquiesça vaguement Lucius, comme si ladite idée ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit en se levant, ce matin. Comme s'il ne se trouvait pas planté maladroitement dans cette chambre _à cause_ de cette même idée. « Je vérifierai le garage dans la journée puis je te tiendrai au courant. »

« Faisons comme ça. »

Lucius se redressa et frappa des mains tel un businessman venant tout jute de sceller un contrat juteux. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la chambre avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Grand-Mère t'attend dans le hall depuis quinze minutes, au fait. » lui annonça-t-il, sur le pas de la porte.

Le blond écarquilla des yeux.

« Grand-Mère ? Mais pourq... attends, on est le neuf ou le dix, aujourd'hui ? » douta-t-il soudainement.

« Dix. » lui répondit la voix de son père depuis le couloir.

 _M-e-r-d-e_ , se fustigea mentalement Draco en sautant du lit d'un bond de guerrier. Il bouscula d'un coup de coude involontaire sa lampe de chevet qui dégringola au sol, l'impact grillant aussitôt les fusibles en surchauffe de son ampoule. Fenêtre et interrupteur ne se situant pas suffisamment à portée de bras, Draco ne se fia qu'à la simple lumière du jour illuminant le couloir pour repérer son sac de sport et y fourrer à la va-vite jean, t-shirts, chaussettes, caleçons, serviette, brosse à dents et trois tomes au hasard de GTO. Il sortit de sa chambre en trombe et dévala précipitamment les escaliers, ses lacets défaits de Converse manquant de le tuer à l'avant-dernière marche. Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin le hall d'entrée, ce fut à plat ventre, les escarpins en perles de sa grand-mère plantés juste sous ses yeux.

« Ne meurs surtout pas avant l'heure. » le salua Druella en observant sa carcasse de haut, une cigarette éteinte à la main. « Ce serait bête. »

 **.**

 **.**

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire, chez Grand-Mère Druella.

Vous tourniez la tête à gauche et une interminable Nationale vide s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. Vous tourniez la tête à droite et un poney vous léchait goulûment la joue. Partout où votre regard se posait prospéraient des hectares et des hectares de champs céréaliers, un tracteur occasionnel labourant la terre au loin. La toiture céleste était d'un bleu pur de toute pollution urbaine. Et vous pouviez fixer furieusement votre jauge à réseau ou encore agiter désespérément votre portable en l'air en quête d'un miracle téléphonique, rien n'y fera. Jamais vous ne parviendrez à capter quoi que ce soit. La laine épaisse des troupeaux de moutons créait interférence.

Chacune des maisons composant le voisinage s'espaçait l'une de l'autre d'au moins six-cent bons mètres. C'est pourquoi Draco était toujours bluffé par les potins par kilos de cent que sa Grand-Mère semblait collectionner à propos de tous les habitants du secteur, chats et chiens compris.

« ...et cette Miranda, tu aurais dû la voir ! Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son petit corps lorsqu'elle l'a découvert. Ça la rendait encore plus laide que d'habitude, la pauvre. » déplorait-elle tout en conduisant comme une hors-la-loi le long des larges routes de campagne. Draco zieutait le rétroviseur toutes les trois secondes environ, craignant sincèrement pour son maigre bout de vie restant. « Son visage tout boursouflé s'est mis à se tordre dans tous les sens, et puis sa peau déjà luisante de graisse est devenue luisante de larmes, et puis ses yeux jaunâtres tout exorbités ont manqué de sauter de leurs orbites comme deux petites balles de ping-pong en plein tournoi olympique ; un spectacle satanique, je t'assure. Enfin, tout ça, c'est Vera qui me l'a raconté – tu sais, la femme du boucher ? Il paraîtrait d'ailleurs que son mari la trompe avec le fils adoptif du boulanger du centre-ville, Micky. Dire qu'il vient tout juste d'avoir seize ans en plus... quel scandale ! Mais bon, son pantalon de travail lui fait de belles fesses bien galbées, on ne peut en vouloir à ce bon vieux boucher d'y avoir succombé. J'y aurais moi-même succombé si je ne craignais pas d'être condamnée pour détournement sur mineur. Tu m'imagines, moi, en prison ? Qui arroserait mes magnolias ? Qui enregistrerait mes épisodes manqués de _Heroes_? Qui nourrirait Tinckiwinky ? Certainement pas la voisine, ça c'est sûr. Cette affreuse pouffiasse. Elle est si jalouse de moi qu'elle le laisserait crever de faim sur le porche puis feindrait de s'être absentée huit mois en Moldavie et d'avoir oublié les clés de sa maison à la douane – c'est bien ce qu'elle a fait avec son mari, après tout ! Dire que la police croit toujours à la thèse d'une mort accidentelle. » Elle amorça un virage à gauche qui fit rebondir trois fois Malfoy sur son siège. « Tiens, attrape-moi mon paquet de cancer du poumon dans la boîte à gants, tu seras un amour. »

Draco fouilla dans le petit coffre en question et lui tendit un paquet de Lucky Strikes à moitié vide. Elle y extirpa une cigarette en coinçant le filtre entre ses dents puis l'alluma d'un craquèlement d'allumette, ses mains ayant totalement déserté le volant.

« Aaah... » gémit-elle de contentement à la première exhalation, ses paupières mi-closes. Elle se redressa ensuite d'un seul coup pour fusiller son petit-fils du regard, sa cigarette incandescente pointée droit sur lui. « Tu ne fumes pas, j'espère. »

« Nope. » répondit Draco qui fixait la route d'un œil progressivement inquiet – ils fonçaient droit dans un des arbres longeant la route et sa grand-mère ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de continuer à le fixer d'un œil suspicieux.

« C'est vrai, ce mensonge ? »

« Occasionnellement. » céda distraitement le blond. « Grand-Mère, on est en train de... »

« Occasionnellement, c'est-à-dire ? Une fois par semaine ? Deux fois ? Trois fois dans la journée ? Je veux un pourcentage exact, Draco. Je veux des nombres et des décimales. »

« Deux fois par mois – quatre ? Peut-être. Je sais plus. Pas beaucoup. Juste pendant les fêtes. Est-ce _si_ important que ça ? » débita-t-il précipitamment. « Grand-Mère, s'il-te-plaît, regarde la... »

« Tant mieux. » répondit Druella et, à trois secondes de la collision fatale, elle tourna le volant pour leur faire regagner la route. « Parce que je ne te laisserai pas bousiller ta santé comme je l'ai fait, ah ça non ! Les médecins te regardent tellement de haut, ensuite, tu ne peux pas savoir. L'autre fois, quand je suis allée faire ma visite médicale trimestrielle, mon docteur m'a fait la morale pendant une demi-heure : _vous ne prenez pas suffisamment soin de votre santé, Mlle Black, vous n'avez pas diminué votre consommation de tabac depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, Mlle Black, j'espère que vous savez que vos gènes Serpentard ne vous immunisent pas contre une possible tumeur pulmonaire_ , _Mlle Black_ , et gnagnagna. Pauvre pouilleux en blouse blanche. J'étais tellement remontée contre lui que j'ai failli lui balancer que j'avais vu sa femme zieuter furtivement une affiche de site de rencontres extra-conjugales il y a deux semaines de cela, mais je me suis retenue au tout dernier moment. Va savoir pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Bonté de cœur passagère sans doute... »

Draco cala son coude contre la bordure de sa fenêtre de portière et retourna à une contemplation un peu plus apaisée du paysage, le flot ininterrompu de paroles de sa voisine en arrière-fond.

Il n'y avait rien à faire chez Grand-Mère Druella et, petit, il avait toujours fui ces visites de campagne comme la peste. L'ironie de la vie avait voulu qu'il soit celui qui en redemande, à présent. Car chez Grand-Mère Druella, tout semblait statique et hors du temps. Les jours se figeaient, les heures se mettaient sur pause. Et il n'y avait que chez elle que Draco pouvait sentir ralentir ce compte à rebours effréné le conduisant tout droit vers la mort.

 **.**

 **.**

Draco entrouvrit sa paume et considéra pensivement les cinq petits carrés lettrés qui s'y trouvaient, pesant silencieusement ses options. E, I, P, S, N. Un rictus puéril traversa ses lèvres la seconde qui suivit.

« Oh, très spirituel. » roula des yeux Druella en le voyant composer le mot "PENIS" sur la table de Scrabble. « Vraiment recherché. J'applaudis. »

« On fait avec ce qu'on a, ma foi. » claironna son petit-fils avant d'attraper sa grille de comptage puis son crayon de papier. « Ça me fait tout de même quatorze points. »

« _Quoi_ ? » s'offusqua sa grand-mère en manquant de s'étouffer avec sa fumée de cigarette. « T'as-t-on même appris à compter correctement en primaire ? »

« Et même à multiplier, tu seras étonnée. » lui fit savoir Draco tout en pointant du doigt le carré de la lettre "S". « Mon mot est composé sur une case bleue et la case bleue signifie compte double. A moins que les règles aient drastiquement changé pendant la nuit.. ? »

Pour toute réponse, Druella lui jeta son cendrier vide en plastique, attaque que Draco contra aisément avec un petit rire. Il inscrivit ensuite un joli "14" dans sa grille, un rictus de profonde satisfaction sur les lèvres.

Ils en étaient à leur quatrième partie de Scrabble de la journée, Druella ayant triché aux deux premières puis accusé son voisin de fraude lors du troisième tour. D'un commun accord, les deux joueurs avaient alors décidé d'une revanche et s'étaient confortablement installés sur la terrasse du premier étage pour ce faire, chaussons aux pieds, plaid sur les genoux et bouteille de rosé sur la table.

Au loin, le soleil se couchait sans se presser et parsemait les cieux d'une nuée orange et parme. Les reflets dégradés qui retombaient sur le vaste jardin de Druella et éclairaient au passage ses quelques soixantaine de variétés fleuries étaient tout simplement à couper le souffle. Draco fut momentanément pris de contemplation par ce spectacle gratuit que lui offrait la nature et rata l'instant où sa voisine piqua son tour pour rejouer une seconde fois d'affilée.

« Grand-Mère, on n'avait dit _que_ les noms communs. » rouspéta-t-il en constatant le "NARCISSA" qui venait d'apparaître en diagonale.

Druella ne se contenta que d'échanger le dernier "A" avec un "E" puis attrapa son paquet de cigarettes pour en percher une nouvelle entre ses lèvres.

« Comment va-t-elle, d'ailleurs ? Parce que moi, elle ne me dit jamais rien. » Elle alluma sa tige de tabac et rejeta une volute de fumée par le nez tout en déposant à ses pieds la bouteille de vin vide. « _Tout va bien, maman ! Tout se passe à merveille, maman !_ A d'autres. Je ne suis pas encore trop vieille pour ne pas deviner lorsqu'on me ment. »

Draco haussa des épaules et touilla du doigt sa maigre réserve de lettres, brusquement vidé de tout enthousiasme.

« Elle pleure tout le temps. » offrit-il comme seule réponse.

Et c'était tout de même regrettable qu'il ne soit plus capable de décrire sa mère qu'en ces seuls termes.

« Bien évidemment. » roula une nouvelle fois des yeux Druella. « Le contraire m'aurait grandement étonnée. Cet enfant pleure pour tout et n'importe quoi. Pas fichue de garder ses nerfs intacts et ses émotions pour elle. Elle n'a jamais appris à regarder la réalité droit dans les yeux. J'ai vraiment loupé son éducation, à ce niveau là. »

« Il s'agit tout de même de la perte de son fils unique. » avança Draco, soudainement pris d'un instinct de protection envers sa mère. « Ce n'est pas rien. »

« Et alors ? C'est la seule sur cette Terre à voir son gosse mourir ? Moi, j'ai vu ma propre fille s'éteindre sous mes yeux ! Et encore, je n'ai jamais bénéficié de la chance que ta mère a de connaître ta date de décès exacte afin d'y être psychologiquement préparée. Tout m'est littéralement tombé dessus du jour au lendemain. À peine le temps de cligner de l'œil que mon enfant n'était déjà plus de ce monde. » confessa-t-elle avec amertume.

Draco déglutit, son regard focalisé sur l'arbre cerisier planté quelques mètres plus bas. Rares étaient les fois où il entendait sa grand-mère parler d'Andromeda, sa tante morte dans un accident de la route vingt années plus tôt, avant même qu'il n'apprenne à marcher. Le sujet était assez tabou, dans la famille. Chacun semblait encore porter silencieusement les stigmates de son deuil en soi, telle une blessure éternellement à vif.

« C'est la vie. » reprit Druella avec un calme résigné, ses yeux fixés sur le niveau décroissant de son mégot. « On naît, on vit et puis on meurt – rien de plus simple comme schéma. Il ne faut pas pleurer, il faut comprendre. Puis il faut s'endurcir. » Elle balaya soudainement du regard l'échiquier à mots et attrapa quatre de ses lettres pour former à l'aide de celles déjà en place : « E-N-D-U-R-C-I-R. Mot compte triple fois deux. »

« Tu as conscience que tu viens de jouer trois fois de suite ? » s'offusqua son coéquipier.

« Hun-hun. » acquiesça Druella en comptabilisant soigneusement ses petits points.

« Et que, dans tout cela, je n'ai pas joué une seule fois ? » poursuivit Draco.

« Tu vois, c'est ça votre grand problème, à ta mère et toi. Vous passez la majeure partie de votre temps à geindre et gémir plutôt qu'agir. » constata sa grand-mère, sa cigarette égouttant au-dessus du cendrier. « Si tu avais été un peu plus dans l'action, tu aurais déjà gagné cette partie, mon grand. »

« Pour que tu m'accuses trois secondes plus tard d'avoir triché en cherchant des astuces sur mon portable alors qu'aucun réseau n'est détectable dans la région toute entière ? » ricana le blond. « On connaît tes 'tites combines, mémé. »

« Ne m'appelle _pas_ "mémé"! » rugit-elle immédiatement en lui lançant cette-fois le carton de jeu au visage.

Draco se cacha furtivement sous la table et glissa six lettres de Scrabble dans ses pantoufles, manquant de s'étrangler de rire en la voyant battre aveuglément des jambes pour qu'il déguerpisse. Il entreprit ensuite de lui chatouiller les mollets jusqu'à ce que le genoux de Druella tape contre la table et renverse l'intégralité du jeu par terre, trois lettres passant par-dessus bord pour atterrir sur la véranda du rez-de-chaussée. _Plic, plic, plic_. Debout sous la lumière solaire déclinante du balcon, les deux adultes observèrent quelques secondes de silence devant le Scrabble éparpillé à leurs pieds.

« De toutes les façons, j'étais sur le point de gagner. » finit par déclarer Druella et sur ces paroles, elle écrasa son mégot.

 **.**

 **.**

Draco n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Quatre heures qu'il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, le dos moite et le cerveau fonctionnant à cent à l'heure sans aucune raison particulière. Il roula sur le côté, puis sur le ventre, puis en position fœtale, puis en étoile de mer, avant de capituler et se traîner hors de la chambre.

Comparée au Manoir, la maison de Grand-Mère Druella paraissait miniature. Pour un seul habitant, cependant, elle semblait extraordinairement spacieuse. Sans doute était-ce un trait de famille de posséder un logis trois fois plus grand que nécessaire. Draco déambula pieds nus le long du couloir, sa couverture suivant derrière lui telle une traîne de mariée. Il observa attentivement les broderies encadrées et exposées dans le corridor, prouesses artisanales qu'il avait jusqu'alors dépassé sans jamais prêter attention. Il mania avec toute la précaution du monde les bibelots délicats posés sur les petites tables de l'étage. Il prit le temps d'apprécier les élégantes compositions florales que sa grand-mère coupait dans son jardin afin de décorer chacune des pièces de sa maison avec. Il vérifia les détails des paysages d'aquarelle accrochés aux murs, rares souvenirs d'un grand-père qu'il n'avait lui aussi jamais pu connaître. Il inspecta les figurines en porcelaine exposées dans l'armoire à glace du salon. Il s'attarda sur les portraits de famille dressés en ligne sur l'étagère du haut. Narcissa souriait sur chacune des photographies au grain sépia.

« Coucou toi. » chuchota Draco en sentant quelque chose de soyeux frotter avec insistance contre sa cheville.

Tinckiwinky pointa son museau en l'air puis tendit la patte en miaulant. Le blond s'installa alors en tailleurs sur le sol, accueillant le chat dans le petit espace entre ses jambes pour le caresser à son aise, de la pointe de ses oreilles jusqu'au bout de sa queue.

« Ça va, petite terreur ? Grand-Mère ne te maltraite pas trop ? » prit-il de ses nouvelles à voix basse. « Non, hein ? T'es un petit prince ici, n'est-ce pas ? Un vrai petit pacha. Je suis sûr qu'elle te gâte. » Le chat se lova contre sa cuisse en ronronnant, comme pour approuver ses propos. « Tu te rappelles de ces automnes où l'on jouait ensemble dans le jardin ? Tu étais encore tout, tout, tout petit mais tu me suivais partout où j'allais. On s'amusait bien, tous les deux, hein ? » se souvint-il en lui frottant doucement le dos jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de tristesse venue de nulle part l'assiège soudainement. « Tu vas me manquer, tu sais ? Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de chat aussi mignon que toi dans l'Au-delà. »

Le sommeil le prit en traître. Il ne se souvint s'être endormi qu'en rouvrant les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard sur un salon ensoleillé, son dos toujours appuyé contre l'armoire à glace et Tinckiwinky toujours assoupi sur sa jambe. A ses pieds, sa grand-mère avait laissé deux litières ; l'une contenant des croquettes pour chat et l'autre, du lait et des céréales. Draco noya son rire dans un long bâillement.

 **.**

 **.**

Le soleil.

La caresse d'une brise d'été.

Le chant lointain des oiseaux.

Le lent balancement des branches d'arbre.

L'ombre apaisante des buissons fleuris.

Le doux chuchotement des herbes hautes.

Et puis le silence.

 _Fritch !_

Le frottement sec d'une allumette.

« J'ai pensé. » commença Druella avant de s'interrompre pour inhaler sa première taffe de fin d'après-midi.

« Malheur. » ricana Draco, ses yeux toujours paisiblement clos.

Le chapeau de paille de sa grand-mère lui atterrit sur la tête en guise de représailles et le blond ne se contenta que de le ré-arranger de sorte à ce qu'il lui serve à présent d'oreiller.

« Il te faut urgemment trouver une partenaire avant la fin du mois. » termina-t-elle.

A cela, les paupières de Draco s'entrouvrirent et il suivit d'un regard absent le balancement léger des rideaux de lin couleur lavande qui habillaient la tonnelle en bois sous laquelle ils se prélassaient.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Comment ça : pour quoi faire ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas retourner à la terre aussi inexpérimenté que tu en es ressorti ! » s'exclama Druella.

Malfoy se retourna sur le matelas moelleux de son transat et se redressa pour gratifier sa grand-mère d'une œillade sceptique.

« Inexpérimenté ? » répéta-t-il.

« Inexpérimenté, novice, débutant, inculte. Choisis l'adjectif qui te sied le mieux. » débita sa grand-mère d'un négligeant mouvement de poignet, sa cigarette fumante toujours coincée entre ses phalanges.

« Mais à quel niveau, exactement ? » voulut spécifiquement savoir le blond.

« Bon écoute, mon grand, je ne vais quand même pas te faire un dessin. » roula des yeux sa voisine.

« Ah, si. J'insiste. » persista Draco.

Druella baissa ses lunettes de soleil au ralentis sur l'arête de son nez et dévisagea son petit-fils, visiblement outrée d'être en présence d'un tel abruti.

« Tiens-tu réellement à mourir puceau ? » lâcha-t-elle alors de but en blanc.

Draco manqua d'en hurler de rire jusqu'à ce que asphyxie s'ensuive. Il ne sut par quelle force surhumaine il parvint à garder son calme et se forger une expression faciale des plus stoïques, mais il y parvint.

« Grand-Mère, je vais te confier quelque chose... mais tu me jures de ne pas être effrayée, d'accord ? » lui fit-il promettre d'un ton grave. « Et de ne rien répéter à Maman, surtout. Ne rien répéter à personne. Il faut vraiment que ce que je m'apprête à te dire reste exclusivement entre toi et moi. Je peux compter sur toi ? »

Les yeux gris transpirants de jugement de Druella s'arrondirent alors telles deux gigantesques soucoupes. Pour se rapetisser en deux fentes conspiratrices l'instant d'après.

« Où se trouve le corps ? » l'interrogea-t-elle à voix basse.

« Quoi ? Non ! » sursauta Draco. « Aucun assassinat à masquer, aucun témoin gênant à éliminer. Rien de tout cela. »

« Sûr ? » insista Druella. « Parce que je peux toujours déplacer partiellement mon plan de tulipes italiennes dans le fond du jardin et creuser une fosse à la pelle pour... »

« Grand-Mère, il ne s'agit pas du tout de ça. » l'interrompit son voisin.

Et Druella sembla notifier le léger tremolo présent dans sa voix car elle baissa un peu plus ses lunettes, ses sourcils à présent froncés avec inquiétude.

« Eh bien de quoi s'agit-il, dans ce cas ? »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais sembla perdre courage à la toute dernière minute. D'un timide mouvement de la main, il fit alors signe à sa grand-mère de se rapprocher. Druella soupira juste pour la forme mais s'empressa de se pencher vers son petit-fils, pressée d'entendre sa confession. Draco se pencha à son tour dans sa direction, mit sa paume en coupe autour de l'oreille de sa grand-mère et chuchota :

« Je suis sorti avec près de vingt-sept filles depuis mes huit ans et demi, tu sais. »

Peut-être que les six coups de chapeau consécutifs qu'il reçut sur l'épaule furent amplement mérités, cette fois-ci. Aucun d'eux ne parvint à atténuer sa crise de rire, cependant.

.

.

Draco émergea de son cauchemar d'un vif sursaut, échappant de justesse à une noyade imaginaire en plein Océan Pacifique. Pantelant et le regard hagard, il se redressa sur son matelas puis fronça des sourcils en sentant l'eau de son rêve lui gicler à nouveau au visage par fines gouttelettes.

« Debout. » lui ordonna alors Druella.

Plantée droit devant son lit dans une posture de cheftaine militaire, elle aspergeait sa figure endormie à l'aide d'un spray transparent rempli à raz bord.

« Q- _quoi_? » sursauta Draco. Il tâtonna sa table de chevet à la recherche de son portable pour le planter sous ses yeux. « Il est huit heures du matin ! »

« Nous sommes dimanche, aujourd'hui. » lui répondit-elle, comme si cette simple affirmation suffisait à tout expliquer.

Draco haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête, clairement blasé.

« ...et ? »

« Mauvaise réponse. » rétorqua Druella avant de lui envoyer une nouvelle décharge d'eau savonneuse en plein dans les yeux. « Dimanche est le jour du Seigneur. »

.

.

« _...et c'est dans son infinie miséricorde qu'il est venu mourir sur la croix pour nos péchés afin que quiconque croit en lui ne périsse point mais ait la vie éternelle dans le Royaume..._ »

Draco fut réveillé d'un grand coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Arrête de dormir. » le gronda à voix basse sa grand-mère.

« 'dors pas. » mentit le blond, un œil ouvert et l'autre déjà refermé.

« Si, tu dors. Et sache que le prêtre te voit. » lui fit savoir Druella du bout des lèvres avant de désigner de son index ganté le grand crucifix en bois suspendu au-dessus de l'autel. « L'enfant Jésus aussi. »

Draco fixa la croix d'un œil vitreux.

« C'est une statue, Grand-Mère. » observa-t-il platement.

Et il dut parler un poil trop fort car devant lui, une mamie en châle se retourna brièvement pour le gratifier d'un regard noir. Draco fut tenté de parler cinq fois plus fort encore.

« Ce n'est pas qu'une simple statue, nigaud. Il s'agit là de la représentation du Christ. » le reprit Druella. « Et je te rappelle que tu le rejoindras dans un très court délai donc tu ferais bien de t'attirer ses bonnes grâces pendant qu'il en est encore temps. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa voisine laissa échapper un soupir excédé.

« Pourquoi _quoi_ , Draco? »

« Pourquoi devrais-je chercher à m'attirer ses bonnes grâces ? » demanda-t-il.

Druella le dévisagea d'un air éberlué.

« Pour ne pas atterrir en enfer, pardi ! »

« Mais vous allez finir par vous taire, tous les deux, à la fin ? » s'insurgea à nouveau la mamie en se tournant vers eux. « Vous faites du bruit dans mon oreille depuis tout à l'heure, c'est insupportable ! »

« Oh, vous, ça va hein ! » aboya à voix basse Druella. « Ce n'est pas parce que votre mari a subi une vasectomie accidentelle que nous devons tous vous obéir au doigt et à l'œil par empathie forcée. »

La mamie écarquilla des yeux puis se retourna sans un mot, tassée sur son siège. Druella se redressa quant à elle sur le sien et hissa son sac à main sur ses genoux, les lèvres pincées et le menton bien haut. Draco se pencha vers elle avec un petit rictus narquois.

« Je rêve où tu viens tout juste de prononcer le mot "vasectomie" en pleine messe ? » commenta-t-il. « Ça n'enlève pas des points de conduite sur la carte des bonnes grâces, ça ? »

Le coup de coude qui s'ensuivit fut si prévisible que Draco l'encaissa avec le sourire.

 **.**

 **.**

 **«** _ **13 juillet : Ne sous-estimez jamais votre interlocuteur.**_ **»**

 **.**

 **.**

« Est-ce que vous croyez en l'existence du paradis, de l'enfer, toutes ces choses ? »

Mrs. Granger cligna des yeux.

« Est-ce que _vous_ , vous y croyez ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Et, juste comme ça, Draco eut envie de la ligoter à un piquet en bois pour la brûler vive sur la place publique. Pour des raisons légales, il s'en abstint.

« Je vous ai posé la question en premier. » siffla-t-il, les dents serrées. « Pourquoi n'êtes-vous jamais foutue de répondre simplement à mes questions sans me les renvoyer ? »

« Pourquoi ne vocalisez-vous que les questions périphériques à la véritable interrogation que vous gardez toujours obstinément muette ? » rétorqua la psychologue.

« Hein ? » croassa Draco en tentant de comprendre le sens de son charabia. Puis, après l'avoir laborieusement décrypté : « _Hein_? »

« N'était-ce pas : " _Croyez-vous en l'existence de Dieu ?_ " la réelle question que vous désiriez me poser ? » reformula-t-elle.

« N'était-ce pas télépathe de foire la réelle profession que vous auriez dû exercer ? » répliqua-t-il du tac au tac. « A quoi bon être psychologue si c'est pour mettre des mots dans la bouche de vos clients au lieu de les écouter simplement parler ? »

Mrs. Granger cligna trois fois consécutivement des yeux, son carnet bien à plat sur ses cuisses. Elle portait un jean blanc, aujourd'hui. Pour changer.

« Mais vous ne parlez pas. » lui fit-elle remarquer de son éternelle intonation placide. « Vous ne parlez jamais. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui sort de ma bouche, là ? Des sous-titres pour malentendant ? » ricana Draco.

« Vous discutaillez beaucoup mais vous ne livrez jamais rien. »

Malfoy roula des yeux et hissa sa cuisse sur l'un des accoudoirs du sofa rouge, sa jambe battant paresseusement l'air de l'autre côté. Les yeux de sa voisine guettèrent chacune des étapes de son changement de position avec une effrayante précision.

« Mais encore, Freud ? »

« Vous ne faites jamais part de vos émotions, de vos expériences, de vos états d'âme. » approfondit Mrs. Granger, son regard toujours concentré sur le balancement régulier de sa jambe qu'elle suivait tel un pendule. « Vous êtes comme verrouillé de l'intérieur. Vous ne dévoilez rien. »

« Parce que vous êtes ma psy, pas mon journal intime. » répondit Malfoy avant de se faire craquer les articulations du majeur puis d'ajouter, car il était tout de même assez primordial de le préciser : « Et aussi parce que je vous déteste. »

A cela, Mrs. Granger releva la tête et posa son regard neutre – toujours, _toujours_ neutre – sur lui.

« Possédez-vous un journal intime ? » le questionna-t-elle en occultant royalement son attaque, ce que le blond trouva un tantinet malpoli de sa part.

« Ai-je une tête à en posséder un ? » pouffa-t-il.

« Vous avez une tête à posséder un bon nombre de choses, M. Malfoy. »

La curiosité de Draco fut instantanément piquée et il cessa un instant de faire bouger sa jambe dans le vide pour demander :

« Quoi, par exemple ? »

« Une liste de personnes à descendre à bout portant avant la fin du mois. » répondit aussitôt Mrs. Granger, aucune trace de vie détectée dans sa voix.

Six secondes. Ce fut le temps que Draco passa bouche bée sur son siège, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés. Parce que, bon sang, _pourquoi_ n'y avait-il jamais pensé ? ! C'était une idée de génie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle l'ait eue avant lui ? Raison n°803 pour la haïr un peu plus.

« ...peut-être. » haussa-t-il des épaules avec une moue d'enfant boudeur.

Mrs. Granger croisa des mains, son stylo à bille bleu coincé entre ses paumes. Elle ne portait jamais de vernis, jamais de montre, jamais de collier, jamais de bague. Rien. Quelques fois, Draco avait véritablement du mal à croire qu'ils puissent tous deux partager l'exacte même tranche d'âge. Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans.

« Quels noms se trouvent sur cette liste ? »

« Le vôtre, tout en haut. » lui fit-il savoir, un charmant sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais encore ? » embraya-t-elle, indifférente.

« Je doute que ceci vous regarde. »

« Donc cette liste existe vraiment ? »

Draco dodelina vaguement de la tête tout en s'observant les cuticules.

« Dans ma tête, oui. »

« Qu'attendez-vous pour la coucher sur le papier ? » suggéra alors la psychologue.

Au tour de Draco de cligner bêtement des yeux, éberlué.

« Vous m'encouragez au meurtre ? » articula-t-il avec incrédulité.

« Je vous encourage à donner vie à vos idées. » précisa Mrs. Granger.

« _Donc_ vous m'encouragez au meurtre. » décoda Draco, les paupières plissées. « Remarquez, ce n'est peut-être pas si stupide que ça, comme idée. Une fois derrière les barreaux, j'aurai enfin une excuse en béton pour ne plus me traîner à vos séances. »

Mrs. Granger décroisa des mains pour les reposer sur ses cuisses d'une gestuelle de pianiste, le dos parfaitement droit et les épaules rehaussées. Sa posture n'avait rien de spontané ou de naturel. Absolument rien, chez cette femme, ne paraissait authentique. Draco était toujours intimement persuadé qu'elle était un androïd fabriqué dans un laboratoire des services secrets japonais et greffé ensuite de peau humaine pour espionner le monde occidental.

« Je ne vous encourage à commettre aucun crime, simplement à matérialiser vos pensées et projets. Il ne vous reste plus que dix-sept jours pour les concrétiser, après tout. » lui remit-elle en mémoire.

Malfoy laissa échapper un grognement las, ses yeux roulant sur eux-mêmes dans leurs orbites.

« Ça va être une constante de me rappeler mon nombre de jours restant à chaque rendez-vous ? » râla-t-il. « Vous voulez me prouver qu'on vous a bien appris les soustractions en Ce1 ? »

« Cela vous dérange ? » s'enquit-elle en brandissant son calepin, prête à y inscrire sa sentence.

« Quoi donc ? Votre existence ? » répliqua instinctivement Draco.

« Le fait que je vous mette toujours face à l'éminence de votre propre mort. »

Et il fallait croire que sa foutue manie déteignait sur le blond car il se surprit une nouvelle fois à cligner des yeux avec une incroyable lenteur.

« Mais c'est quel genre de question idiote, ça ? »

« Dois-je donc en déduire que cela vous dérange ? » persista encore son interlocutrice.

« Ça ne vous emmerderait pas, vous, que quelqu'un vienne vous agiter en permanence votre date d'expiration sous le nez ? »

Mrs. Granger s'octroya une seconde pour réfléchir, son pouce jouant avec le capuchon de son stylo.

« Non. » finit-elle par répondre avec aplomb.

« Eh bien vérifions cela tout de suite, si vous le voulez bien. » décréta Draco en se redressant sur le sofa, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire un brin machiavélique. « Tendez-moi gentiment votre bras, doc'. »

Fait historique insolite : Mrs. Granger fronça des sourcils – ainsi donc, ses muscles faciaux fonctionnait ; qui l'aurait cru ? – l'air pour la toute première fois décontenancée. Son regard fit de rapides aller-retours entre les deux mains tendues de Draco puis une ampoule sembla s'allumer dans son cerveau et ses traits regagnèrent l'instant suivant leur impassibilité habituelle, comme si elle venait tout juste de deviner son intention. A la bonne heure.

« " _Toute révélation de date de décès sans consentement écrit, daté et signé de la personne majeure concernée est une infraction pénale sanctionnée par la loi. Cette infraction est punie d'une amende de 8000 Livres assortie d'une peine d'emprisonnement pouvant varier de 5 à 10 ans._ " Article 38 alinéas premier et second du TIRC. » récita-t-elle à la manière d'une comptine d'école apprise par cœur.

« Oh, voilà qu'on se réfugie derrière la loi, maintenant. » commenta le blond en se ré-affalant de tout son long contre le dossier du canapé. « C'est mignon mais lâche. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est le plus lâche, d'après vous ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Citer un article de loi dans le simple but de se défendre ou bien formuler des projets sans jamais avoir le courage de les réaliser ? »

« Je rêve... ou vous êtes en train de me viser ? »

« Vous ne rêvez pas. Je vous vise. » confirma sur-le-champs Mrs. Granger. « Écrivez cette liste, M. Malfoy. »

Draco se laissa glisser du dossier jusqu'aux sièges du sofa et s'y allongea confortablement, sa seconde jambe elle aussi perchée au-dessus de l'accoudoir. Il ramena son avant-bras sur sa figure et ferma les yeux, presque prêt à s'endormir.

« Je vous citerai à la barre, lorsqu'on me condamnera pour génocide sur la moitié de la population britannique à cause de cette fichue liste. » lui dit-il. « Je dirai au Juge que vous m'y avez poussé. »

« Et lorsque vous l'aurez écrite, changez son intitulé et remplacez l'arme initiale par vos propres mots. » ajouta la psychologue en ignorant une fois de plus son intervention – Draco commençait à se sentir vexé.

« Traduction ? » bâilla-t-il.

« Au lieu de descendre à bout portant les personnes qui figurent sur cette liste, dites-leur plutôt le fond véritable de votre pensée. » explicita alors Mrs. Granger. « Si vous avez inscrit leur nom, c'est qu'il y a une raison spécifique. Dites-la-leur – vous n'avez plus rien à perdre, après tout. Vous vous sentirez beaucoup plus libéré ensuite qu'en ayant eu recours à un fusil de chasse et supprimé une vie humaine. »

Draco rouvrit un œil. Puis le second. Il ouvrit également la bouche pour l'envoyer paître d'une réplique de son cru mais fut freiné par l'image mentale aléatoire de Mrs. Keller, sa maîtresse de maternelle.

Plus de quinze ans qu'il n'y avait pas pensé, à cette vieille peau aigrie. Quinze années qu'il avait oublié jusqu'à sa simple, misérable, exécrable existence, quelque part, sur le globe terrestre. Et la voilà qui se matérialisait à présent sous ses paupières, cheveux grisonnants et verrue sur le nez, pour lui administrer une bonne fessée devant tous ses camarades de maternelle. Personne ne pouvait prétendre avoir connu la définition encyclopédique du mot "humiliation" sans s'être fait un jour baisser le pantalon et claquer les fesses devant une trentaine de paires d'yeux ébahis juste pour avoir volé un simple chewing-gum. _Personne_. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un à qui Draco aurait voulu cracher ses quatre vérités avant de mourir, même avec une quinzaine d'années de retard, ç'aurait bien été elle.

« Ainsi donc, vous cessez d'être idiote un jour sur trente dans le mois. » fut-il forcé d'admettre d'une voix traînante, la liste de personnes sur lesquelles déverser son venin s'allongeant de seconde en seconde dans son esprit. « C'est bon à savoir. »

« Vous adoptez donc mon idée ? » demanda Mrs. Granger.

« Relax, doc'. » la fit-il redescendre. « Je n'en suis encore qu'au premier stade de délibération mentale. »

« Je vous laisse réfléchir, dans ce cas. »

Draco referma les yeux. Sous ses paupières se dessinait déjà un tableau de noms et de méfaits configuré en temps réel par les archives de sa mémoire.

Il y avait donc tout d'abord cette Mrs. Keller, destructrice professionnelle de dignité. Figurait ensuite cette manipulatrice de Victoria Hemmings qui avait refusé de sortir avec lui pour se caser ensuite avec Blaise quatre jours plus tard. Et Blaise aussi, tiens ! Ce traître. Ce fourbe. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de sortir avec Victoria tout en ayant connaissance de la nature des sentiments que Draco entretenait à son égard ? N'avait-il pas violé par ce seul acte huit règles du Code de l'Honneur du Meilleur Ami ? Certes, l'affaire remontait au Ce2, mais tout de même. La cicatrice restait béante. Et en parlant de cicatrice : Kenneth Ho. Le coup du droit que ce grand nerveux lui avait décoché dans la file d'attente de la cantine, en Cinquième, la mâchoire de Draco s'en rappelait encore. Deux de ses dents y avaient même perdu la vie. Dire que sa seule faute n'avait été que d'inscrire un petit "e" à la fin du nom de famille de Kenneth sur la liste d'appel... était-ce un si grand crime que de tenter d'entretenir la flamme de l'humour ? Apparemment, oui. Et en parlant justement de la période du collège, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il épargne de son Death Note mental son ancien professeur de chimie de Troisième qui ne...

Draco rouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, se sentant épié. Et, en effet : Mrs. Granger l'auscultait toujours du regard, ses pupilles statiques.

« Vous allez me scruter longtemps ? » l'invectiva-t-il glacialement.

« Je ne vous scrute pas. » objecta-t-elle, sereine.

« Fixer quelqu'un sans ciller, vous appelez cela comment, vous ? » demanda Draco en se redressant sur un coude.

« Regarder. » répondit simplement Mrs. Granger. « Vous n'appréciez pas que votre interlocuteur vous regarde ? »

« Pas lorsque c'est vous, non. » déclina son voisin.

« Pourquoi donc ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« J'ai l'impression d'être face-à-face avec la Faucheuse. »

Mrs. Granger cligna des yeux.

« Et cela vous met mal à l'aise ? » s'enquit-elle.

« _Et cela vous met mal à l'aise ?_ Vous en avez, de ces questions rhétoriques, mon Dieu. » constata le blond, dépité. « Plantez-vous trois secondes devant un miroir et fixez-vous droit dans les yeux ; vous aurez votre réponse. »

« Est-ce un exercice auquel vous vous adonnez souvent ? Fixer votre reflet dans la glace et attendre de détourner du regard ? »

« Quand je m'épile les poils du nez, ça m'arrive. » répondit Draco en décidant qu'à ce stade, il n'en avait tout simplement plus rien à foutre.

« Et détournez-vous du regard ou bien parvenez-vous à vous regarder en face ? » continua Mrs. Granger.

« Quelques fois, je tourne les yeux pour attraper mon rasoir. Il est perché sur le lavabo. C'est un Gillette Fusion – vous savez, les tous nouveaux, ceux avec le manche vert et bleu. Mais tout dépend si j'ai envie de garder ma barbe du matin ou non. Habituellement, j'écoute le chant des oiseaux pour me décider. S'ils chantent faux, c'est que je dois attraper ma lame et tout éradiquer. » expliqua Draco en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce.

« Parvenez-vous à regarder la mort en face ? » persévéra Mrs. Granger, si imperturbable qu'elle en méritait presque une médaille d'or.

« Faut croire que oui étant donné que je vous regarde, là, maintenant, tout de suite. » rétorqua Draco.

« Donc je représente la mort, pour vous ? »

Malfoy expédia sa rognure quelque part, par terre, sur le tapis, dans la nature, qu'importe, puis s'attaqua au pouce de son autre main.

« Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà remarqué mais vos yeux semblent aussi vivants que ceux d'un pigeon écrasé sur la chaussée d'un rond-point par les roues arrières d'un 4x4. » lui fit-il part d'un ton si léger que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il parlait du bulletin météo de la semaine. « On n'y décèle aucune âme. »

« On n'y décèle aucune âme. » répéta Mrs. Granger.

« Absolument aucune. » appuya Draco avant d'attaquer son ongle d'un coup de dent tenace.

« Absolument aucune. » répéta une nouvelle fois Mrs. Granger.

Malfoy laissa provisoirement son pouce de côté pour lui jeter un regard en biais.

« Vous allez répéter tout ce que je dis ? » soupçonna-t-il.

« Vous allez répéter tout ce que je dis ? » répéta fidèlement Mrs. Granger.

Draco s'immobilisa net, ses deux sourcils haussés à l'unisson, et dévisagea la jeune femme brune d'une vingtaine d'années assise à quelques petits mètres de lui sur son fauteuil molletonné.

« Vous êtes une psychologue diplômée ou une gamine de quatre ans coincée dans un corps d'adulte ? » demanda-t-il, tout le mépris du monde dégoûlinant dans sa voix.

« Vous êtes une psychologue diplômée ou une gamine de quatre ans coincée dans un corps d'adulte ? » répéta mot pour mot Mrs. Granger.

Face à l'absurdité totale de la situation, Draco lâcha un rire d'incrédulité pure et véritable. C'était à croire en un gag, à ce stade. Où se trouvaient les caméras cachées ?

« Vous vous foutez clairement de ma gueule, là. » siffla-t-il.

« Oh ? Et quel effet cela fait ? » le confronta-t-elle, cette fois-ci. « Je suis curieuse. »

Ça, pour être sur les fesses, Draco le fut. Et royalement. Ses sourcils ne purent se hausser plus haut qu'ils ne se trouvaient déjà. Car qui aurait pu croire un seul instant qu'un robot tout droit sorti de l'usine comme Mrs. Granger puisse être doté de sarcasme ? Pas Malfoy, en tout à lui, Mrs. Granger se tenait toujours droite et sans ciller sur son fauteuil, la touche de provocation présente dans sa phrase nullement décelable dans sa posture ou dans son être tout entier. Son esprit semblait complètement déconnecté de son corps. Porté disparu.

 _Ting !_

« 16 heures ; notre séance se termine. » déclara-t-elle à l'instant où le petit carillon de fin de session retentit. Tel un ressort, elle se mit aussitôt sur pied puis lui tendit la main afin de le saluer. « A la semaine prochaine, M. Malfoy, et d'ici là, portez-vous bien. » récita-t-elle.

Draco resta assis sans rien dire, ne se contentant que de fixer sa main tendue, puis sa manche de chemise, puis la peau porcelaine de sa nuque, puis sa figure aux traits figés, puis ses yeux, si dépourvus de vie.

Presque un regard de Serpentard désabusé.

 **.**

 **.**

 **«** _ **14 Juillet : Ne vous laissez jamais malmener par qui que ce soit !**_ **»**

 **.**

 **.**

« _…événement historique à la maternité chinoise de Qingdao : une jeune femme a accouché hier soir d'une petite fille détenant une Pré-Marque non pas sur le bras gauche, mais sur celui de droite._ » annonçait le présentateur roux de La Gazette News d'une voix si nasale que si Draco avait été Premier Ministre, sa première décision aurait été de rendre ses prises de paroles illégales. « _Ce cas de figure est si rare qu'il n'a été recensé que deux fois au cours de ces vingt dernières années. Notre reporter spéciale Lin Zhao est allée enquêter sur le terrain._ »

Draco termina d'étaler une généreuse couche de crème d'avocat sur toute la surface dorée de son toast à l'instant où l'écran télévisé de la cuisine opérait un changement de paysage, affichant à présent un grand bâtiment en béton gris littéralement assiégé par la foule.

« _Comme vous pouvez le voir, l'effervescence est à son comble sur place._ » expliquait la journaliste qui luttait contre vent et bousculade au beau milieu de la cohue. « _Depuis que la nouvelle de la Pré-Marque s'est propagée, le bâtiment hospitalier tout entier s'est vu cerné par les habitants et journalistes locaux, leurs micros brandis et leurs caméras à l'épaule, dans l'espoir d'immortaliser la petite Mei Xian. Les forces de l'ordre ont également été déployée pour sécuriser les lieux mais, en dépit du chaos ambiant, nous sommes parvenus à obtenir une entrevue du patron du centre hospitalier, Kuan Ti Ming. Cela nous a permis d'en apprendre un peu plus._ »

Apparut alors un soixantenaire en costard et ventre bidonnant, sa blouse de médecin soigneusement accrochée au portemanteau planté derrière sa chaise de bureau. Avant de prendre la parole, il croisa des mains sur la table, ses multiples bagues claquant contre le bois impeccable du meuble dans une parfaite imitation de Frank Underwood.

« _Mei Xian est née par voie naturelle, d'une grossesse sans complications, et ne présentait vraisemblablement aucun problème de santé à la naissance. La normalité de sa venue au monde est ce qui accentue le caractère singulier et paradoxal de cette situation. Parce qu'une pré-Marque sur le bras gauche, je vous assure que je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel en trente-cinq années de carrière. Les sage-femmes et infirmiers m'ont appelé depuis le bloc opératoire pour que j'en sois l'un des premiers témoins._ »

« _Quelle a été la réaction de la mère de Mei en tenant sa petite fille ?_ » le questionna la journaliste.

« _Elle n'a pas encore l'occasion d'être en contact avec son enfant._ » répondit Kuan Ti, ce qui eut le mérite de faire écarquiller la jolie paire d'yeux bleus de Draco.« _Nous avons directement transmis Mei au service médical du Centre de Qingdao où elle se trouve actuellement en quarantaine. Elle y sera examinée par un corps de chercheurs spécialisés en la matière qui, au terme de leurs analyses, la rendront en temps voulus à ses parents._ »

« Mais quelle connerie. » siffla Draco, dépité. « Quelle gigantesque connerie. »

« _Vous venez cependant de me dire que, à l'exception de l'emplacement de sa pré-Marque, elle ne présentait aucune anomalie à la naissance._ » poursuivait la journaliste à l'écran.

« _C'est ce que nous avons remarqué. Cependant, pour chaque problème ayant trait aux Marques, le Centre le plus proche se doit d'être immédiatement tenu informé. C'est à lui qu'il revient de prendre les mesures nécessaires pour le bien du concerné mais aussi de la communauté dans laquelle cette personne vit. C'est la procédure. Qui sait si l'emplacement inhabituel de cette pré-Marque n'est pas le symptôme d'une toute nouvelle maladie ? D'une épidémie virale ? D'un dérèglement mental ? Nous ne pouvons jamais être trop prudents._ » avisa Kuan Ti en secouant la tête d'un air grave.« _Il ne faut pas oublier que nombre des patients peuplant les hôpitaux psychiatriques de Chine et du monde entier présentent des dysfonctionnements au niveau de leur Marque. Ce sont ces dysfonctionnements qui se répercutent sur leur état mental et alimentent ensuite leur comportement agressif et auto-destructeur._ »

« _Combien de temps pensez-vous que Mei restera en quarantaine ?_ »

« _Autant de temps qu'il le faudra. »_

« _C'est-à-dire ?_ »

« _J'ai déjà vu des quarantaines s'étendre sur deux années._ »

« _Et les parents, dans tout cela ? Comment réagissent-ils à la perspective d'être privés de leur nouveau-né pour une durée pouvant possiblement excéder douze mois ?_ » s'enquit la journaliste.

« _C'est pour le bien de Mei, pour leur propre bien et pour le bien de notre société toute entière._ » trancha Kuan Ti d'un ton catégorique. « _Alors s'ils ne le comprennent pas, ils finiront bien par se faire à l'idée._ »

Draco coupa net la télévision et quitta la cuisine, abandonnant l'idée d'ingurgiter un petit-déjeuner consistant pour le restant de la journée.

 **.**

 **.**

« Ça mord ? »

Et comme par magie, la ligne de sa canne à pêche se détendit aussitôt, le poisson accroché étant manifestement parvenu à se défaire de l'hameçon et maintenir la vie sauve.

« Ça mordait. » soupira Draco. « Ils me boudent toujours autant qu'avant. »

« Sois patient. » lui conseilla Lucius.

 _Facile à dire_ , se retint de grommeler le blond en lorgnant sur les trois poissons que son père avait déjà délogé des profondeurs marines et qui tressautaient encore dans son panier. Il se contenta finalement de hocher la tête avec un nouveau soupir résigné, coincer un nouvel appât à l'extrémité de sa canne puis lancer son fil.

La météo n'aurait pas pu être plus favorable pour une journée en bateau. Dans les cieux azur, le soleil était à son zénith et reflétait ses éclatants rayons sur l'eau, drapant la surface de la rivière d'une tunique de diamants. Roseaux et arbres se dressaient de part et d'autre du courant et accompagnaient leur lente progression, le bruit léger, infime de leurs feuilles balancées par un vent doux faisant concurrence aux lointains chants d'oiseaux. Un havre de paix et de sérénité.

« Tu es bien silencieux. »

« Mmh ? » sursauta Draco avant de se redresser. « Non. C'est juste… je réfléchissais. A un truc. »

Il haussa des épaules, minimisant la chose, mais le regard curieux de son père combiné à sa propre curiosité le poussèrent tout de même à demander :

« Est-ce que des représentants du Centre étaient présents, lorsque je suis né ? »

Lucius haussa des sourcils, assez surpris, mais prit le temps de considérer la question.

« Il devait y en avoir un ou deux, oui. » se souvint-il.

« Dans la salle d'accouchement ? » insista Draco.

« Je crois qu'il devait y en avoir un à l'intérieur et puis un autre dans le couloir. »

« Et c'est légal, au moins ? Ils vous ont demandé la permission avant de s'inviter ? Vous ne pouviez pas les chasser de là ? »

« C'est la procédure, Draco. Ils se doivent d'être là. » répondit Lucius, employant le même terme que le patron d'hôpital avait utilisé, ce matin même. « Est-ce que tu recommences ta crise adolescente de rébellion anti-système ? Parce qu'il est un peu trop tard, à mon sens. »

Draco referma sagement la bouche et fixa l'horizon, quelque chose d'amer en travers de la gorge. _C'est encore trop tôt pour que tu connaisses ceci, pour que fasses cela, pour que tu demandes telle chose_ , lui avait-on souvent dit. Il avait quasiment l'impression d'avoir entendu ce type de discours toute sa vie. Et maintenant, voilà qu'on lui disait qu'il s'y prenait _trop tard_. Quelle cruelle ironie.

« Est-ce que ta mère t'a déjà raconté la véritable crise d'angoisse que nous a fait frôler la clinique où tu es né ? » embraya Lucius dans une évidente tentative de distraction.

Draco s'autorisa dix secondes de contemplation supplémentaire avant de hocher la tête à la négative.

« Vraiment ? J'avais cru. » s'étonna Lucius avant d'entamer sa narration : « Après t'avoir mis au monde, ta mère est restée hospitalisée cinq ou six jours encore pour récupérer des forces. Elle dormait donc beaucoup et, étant donné que j'avais pris ma semaine, je me relayais avec les infirmières pour m'occuper de toi. »

« Est-ce que j'étais chiant ? » ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger Draco en se retournant à nouveau vers lui.

« Insupportable. » fut la réponse immédiate de son père. « Tu pleurais tout le temps et tu m'as vomi deux fois dessus. »

« C'était une déclaration d'amour gastrique. » soutint son fils.

« Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde mais reprenons : après ces cinq ou six jours, ta mère avait repris suffisamment du poil de la bête pour que nous puissions tous rentrer au Manoir et prendre soin de toi avec l'aide de Martha — la gouvernante qui a précédé Lady et qu'on a dû virer le jour où Cissy l'a surprise en train de dévisser le lustre en cristal du troisième étage pour le revendre au noir. » expliqua Lucius. « Le jour J, nous avons donc rassemblé toutes nos affaires puis regagné le hall d'entrée de la clinique où un chauffeur nous attendait. Et là, juste au moment où nous nous apprêtons à sortir… nous entendons des pas empressés juste derrière nous. »

« On dirait un parfait début de film d'horreur, ton affaire. » s'intrigua Draco qui ne tenait à présent sa canne à pêche que d'une seule main.

« Et encore, attends de voir la suite. Il y a les bruits de pas, une respiration courte et là, tout au bout du couloir, une infirmière presqu'en sueur accoure vers nous, un bébé entre les mains et le directeur des lieux à ses trousses. » poursuivit Lucius avec un sourire en coin naissant.

« …mais non. » devina aussitôt Draco, les yeux exorbités.

« Et arrivée à notre niveau, elle commence à se répandre en un déluge d'excuses, presque à genoux devant nous. Cissy et moi on se regarde, totalement perdus et incrédules. Quel est donc tout ce cirque ? A-t-on été nommés roi et reine d'Angleterre à notre insu pour qu'elle tombe à genoux devant nous ? Nous étions dans le brouillard le plus total. Sans compter que tout le monde dans le hall commençait à nous dévisager comme si nous étions une troupe de théâtre interprétant une scène de comédie dramatique. »

« Mais non. » répéta Draco en secouant la tête.

« C'est à ce moment que le directeur, rouge pivoine, commence à bafouiller quelque chose comme : 'M. et Mrs. Malfoy, je suis profondément navré mais nous vous avons donné le mauvais bébé.' Draco, j'ai cru que ta mère allait s'écrouler au sol. » relata Lucius. « J'ai _littéralement_ dû la tenir par les épaules pour ne pas qu'elle vacille à terre. Ou qu'elle ne se jette sur lui pour l'étrangler à mains nues. Dieu seul sait qu'elle serait capable de tuer pour toi. »

« Incroyable. Absolument incroyable. Comment ont-ils pu même se débrouiller pour me confondre avec un autre enfant ? » hallucina Draco.

« Va savoir. Les deux étaient blonds aux yeux gris avec un bracelet d'hôpital au numéro quasi identique, à deux ou trois chiffres près, ce qui était suffisant pour se tromper. Une bande d'incompétents. »

Draco plissa lentement des paupières, une théorie prenant lentement forme dans son esprit.

« Mais… mais qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'ils ne se sont pas trompés en croyant justement s'être trompés ? » douta-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je suis réellement votre fils biologique ? Peut-être que j'appartiens à une autre famille depuis vingt-deux années ? Peut-être que je ne suis pas Draco Malfoy ? Peut-être que je m'appelle Douglas Montgomery, que mes parents sont irlandais et que… »

« Tu es bel et bien Draco Malfoy. » le coupa Lucius avec un légendaire roulement d'yeux. « Ne t'en fais pas à ce sujet. »

« Comment peux-tu en être certain ? » persévéra Draco.

« A la seconde où l'infirmière t'a tendu vers moi pour que je te reprenne, tu as vomi ton biberon du matin sur mon smoking. »

« Et c'est une preuve intangible, selon toi ? »

« Il te faut un test ADN ? » ironisa Lucius puis, face au sérieux comique de son fils : « Draco, tu possèdes exactement la même tâche de naissance que ta mère sur l'épaule gauche. Même forme, même couleur et même emplacement. »

« Ouis mais peut-être que Narcissa Malfoy n'est pas _vraiment_ Narcissa Malfoy mais est en réalité Norma Montgomery et que je suis son fils biologique mais qu'au lieu que la clinique se soit trompée d'enfants, c'est _toi_ qui t'es trompé de chambre en confondant celle de Norma Montgomery avec celle de Narcissa Malfoy qui est en fait sa soeur jumelle cachée et qui est tombée enceinte au même moment que Norma et dans le même hôpital — pure coïncidence — ce qui fait que tu penses que Maman et moi sommes ton épouse et ton fils alors que tu es en réalité le père et l'époux de Douglas et Norma Montgomery qui doivent à présent penser que tu as profité de l'accouchement pour te sauver par la fenêtre et fuir pour le Colorado à la nage afin d'y refaire ta vie. »

« Tu as une imagination absolument… terrifiante. » admit Lucius en frottant pensivement la barbe de son menton. « Si bien que je regrette quelques fois que tu n'aies jamais pris le temps de t'asseoir pour écrire un livre. Il aurait tant terrifié les esprits qu'il serait devenu un best-seller instantané. »

« Je pourrais toujours devenir un écrivain fantôme. » suggéra Draco, un lent et stupide sourire prenant vie sur ses lèvres. « Parce que… parce que fantôme… »

« J'ai compris. » l'arrêta son père.

« …écrire depuis mon cercueil… » continua malgré tout Draco.

« J'avais deviné. » souffla Lucius.

« …parce que je serais décé… »

« Ça mord, Draco. »

« …et que je… hein ? Ça mord ? » réagit soudainement Draco en recentrant son attention sur sa canne à pêche et en effet : le fil tirait impossiblement vers le bas. « Oh mon Dieu, ça mord ! »

« Remonte la ligne ! Vite ! » s'écria Lucius en se levant pour l'aider.

« Oh mon Dieu. » couina-t-il, presque la larme à l'oeil. « Le monde marin s'est enfin pris de pitié pour ma condition pécheresse . »

Au terme de grognements, de cris, de « non, pas comme ça, _pas comme ça_ ! » prononcés par un Lucius exaspéré et de muscles combinés, Draco décrocha sa toute première — et unique — carpe de la journée. Tandis qu'il hissait le poisson frétillant en haut d'une poigne ferme, tel un trophée de sport, Lucius sortit son portable pour immortaliser l'événement sous seize angles différents, Draco alternant les poses ridicules.

« Et un de plus. » s'exclama Lucius en accompagnant son commentaire d'une claque paternelle dans le dos du blond. « Bravo, Douglas. »

« Merci, Père. »

 **.**

 **.**

Ce fut un Draco exténué au-delà des mots qui regagna le Manoir aux côtés de son père. A peine eut-il passé le pas de la porte de sa chambre qu'il se jeta à corps perdu sur son matelas, défaisant le lit impeccable qu'avait confectionné Lady pour se glisser en toute hâte sous sa couette, ses chaussures toujours aux pieds. A mi-chemin d'une torpeur profonde, il perçut les vibrations de son portable dans sa poche, ce qui lui arracha un grognement. Qui _osait_ le déranger à dix secondes seulement du coma ? L'impolitesse des gens était décidément sans bornes. Le blond s'apprêta à passer l'éponge et refermer les yeux lorsqu'un second tressaillement téléphonique survint.

« Rhaaa mais merde, à la fin. » râla-t-il en repêchant rageusement son portable.

La luminosité de l'écran lui fit plisser des yeux mais ne l'empêcha pas de déchiffrer le prénom " _Blaise_ " coincé entre quatre cœurs verts qui s'y affichait. Ses deux messages consécutifs apparaissaient juste en-dessous.

 _toujours graff ce soir ?_

 _attends, je reformule : toujours graff ce soir._

 **.**

 **.**

Draco lorgna la vitre quelques secondes encore puis la fit coulisser afin d'attraper deux grandes bouteilles de 7Up, une de chaque main. Il ferma la porte transparente d'un coup de coude et son mouvement fit taper son sac à dos contre la surface vitrée, ses bombes à peintures s'entrechoquant bruyamment à l'intérieur. Légèrement parano, le blond fit un tour d'horizon de l'épicerie mal éclairée mais ne tomba sur aucun vigile au regard noir suspicieux ou policier flairant l'illégalité sur lui à six kilomètres à la ronde. Ses yeux tombèrent en revanche sur Blaise qui émergeait d'un rayon voisin, la tête baissée sur trois paquets de Pringles qu'il lui braqua aussitôt sous le nez.

« Nature, oignons et crème ou sel et vinaigre ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un plissement de front soucieux, comme en pleine crise existentielle.

« Un jour ou l'autre, il va vraiment falloir que tu ailles consulter. Les chips sont ta cocaïne personnelle. » s'inquiéta Draco.

« Nature, oignons et crème ou sel et vinaigre ? » se contenta simplement de répéter Blaise en détachant cette fois-ci chacune de ses syllabes.

Draco roula des yeux puis se mit en route vers la caisse.

« Prends les trois. » trancha-t-il.

Il n'y avait aucune file d'attente, ce qui, considérant l'heure à laquelle les deux hommes se ravitaillaient – minuit moins cinq – était plutôt compréhensible. Il y avait également peu de caisses ouvertes et Draco se dirigea vers le seul comptoir occupé, celui situé tout au bout de l'allée. A son approche, la petite blonde assise juste derrière abaissa son _Closer_ pour leur adresser un sourire commercial. Sourire qui se transforma tout bonnement en quelque chose d'animal après une rapide inspection du visage de Draco. Derrière lui, Blaise masqua très mal son ricanement.

« Hello, hello ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix haut perchée, la poitrine bombée en avant. « Qu'est-ce que deux jolis minets comme vous fabriquent aussi tard dehors ? »

« On voulait vous tenir un peu compagnie. » répondit Draco en posant sa première bouteille sur le tapis roulant. « On ne supportait pas de vous voir ici toute seule. »

« Voyez-vous cela ? Quels gentlemen vous faites. » soupira la caissière, transie.

« A votre service. » lui fit savoir Draco, clin d'œil à la clé.

« Mais, vous savez, il existe des centaines d'autres façons de me tenir pleinement compagnie. » susurra la blonde en se penchant lentement vers eux, son décolleté ainsi accentué. « Des milliers. »

Au toussotement soudain de Blaise, Draco devina aisément qu'il venait de manquer de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Pour sa part, le blond ne se contenta que de percher négligemment son coude au-dessus de la caisse et d'arborer son plus charmant sourire. Celui à plus de 1000 Watts.

« Apprenez-nous, nous sommes tout ouïes. »

La caissière se pencha alors un peu plus vers lui avec une petite moue féline.

« Eh bien, vous êtes... » commença-t-elle avant que ses pupilles ne se figent sur le bras de Draco toujours hissé sur son comptoir.

Quelque chose se décomposa ostensiblement dans son expression faciale et le feu présent dans son regard se transforma en une lueur glacée d'effroi. Dérouté par ce soudain changement de scénario – il était prévu qu'il la drague pour obtenir éventuellement une réduction sur ses achats, pas qu'elle tombe dans les pommes en apercevant un fantôme – Draco haussa des sourcils au ralentis.

« Oui.. ? » la relança-t-il en se rapprochant pour l'entendre mieux.

« Ne me touchez pas ! » hurla aussitôt la caissière avant de reculer sur son siège à roulette, ses yeux à présent écarquillés d'horreur.

Draco resta planté sur place, confus au possible. Que diable était-il en train de se passer ? Venait-il de baver sur la caisse sans s'en rendre compte ? Avait-il "PESTE NOIRE : CONTAGIEUX" inscrit au marqueur rouge sur son front ? Derrière lui, Blaise sembla comprendre la situation avant lui car il attrapa leurs courses d'un geste furieux pour les fourrer brusquement dans son sac à dos.

« On se casse. » siffla-t-il en entraînant Draco par le bras.

« Si vous sortez sans payer, j'appelle la police ! » s'époumona l'employée dans leur dos, le combiné du téléphone déjà en main.

« Allez-y ! Qui vous retient ? » l'encouragea Blaise en se retournant partiellement vers elle. « On en profitera pour leur décrire en détails le racisme par caste que vous semblez opérer à la caisse. J'ai hâte de voir lequel des nous trois croupira en taule le premier. »

Il attrapa deux paquets de chewing-gums sur un portant proche de la sortie, adressa un salut militaire à la caissière haletante puis ouvrit la porte du magasin d'un grand coup de pied, permettant ainsi à Draco de sortir en premier.

Dehors, l'air était bon, la pluie ayant sévit toute la journée durant donnant à la nuit une fraîcheur plus que bienvenue. Les deux garçons traversèrent la moitié du quartier de Camden côte à côte, leur paquet de chips naviguant d'une main à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur QG improvisé : un petit squat abandonné au sol jonché d'ordures mais aux murs recouverts par leurs propres graffitis. Ils s'installèrent en équilibre sur les barres en fer rouillées, vestige de ce qui avait autrefois été un banc, et déposèrent leurs sacs à leurs pieds.

« Tu te rappelles de cette comptine à la con qu'on nous avait appris en primaire ? » se remémora alors Draco, trois chips dans la bouche, avant d'entonner à tue-tête : « _Je n'suis pas léophobe car j'adore le cœur d'or des Gryffondors ! Je n'suis pas véritaphobe car j'aime tous les honnêtes Poufsouffles du globe ! Je n'suis pas aquilaphobe, j'ai un faible pour l'air espiègle des Serdaigles ! Je n'suis pas_... euh... _je n'suis pas_... »

« ... _anguiphobe car j'admire les Serpentards, ils sont si rares !_ » termina pour lui Blaise. « Sache que je te hais pour m'avoir remis cette chanson abyssale dans la tête. » marmonna-t-il en inaugurant la première bouteille de Sprite.

« C'était gratuit. » lui fit savoir Draco.

Blaise marmonna une réplique qui fut noyée dans sa première gorgée de soda. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche, frotta sa manche humide contre son jean, puis vissa une fois encore ses lèvres au goulot de la bouteille pour s'abreuver. A ses côtés, Draco observait les tressautements réguliers de sa pomme d'Adam d'un œil pensif.

« Dans l'hypothèse où je porterais plainte contre la vendeuse de l'épicerie... » commença-t-il.

« Chose que tu ne feras _pas_ » l'interrompit aussitôt Blaise, une goutte de Sprite dégoulinant de la commissure de ses lèvres jusqu'à l'extrémité de son menton. « car tes vieux sont déjà suffisamment plein aux as comme ça. »

« Je pourrais porter plainte par principe, pas juste par gain. Elle a eu une attitude anguiphobe, après tout. C'était de l'anguiphobie, non ? » douta-t-il soudainement.

« Pure et dure. » acquiesça Blaise, catégorique.

« Et c'est puni par la loi, n'est-ce-pas ? » continua Draco en lui volant la bouteille de soda des mains.

« _N'est-ce-pas_? » l'imita-t-il en exagérant son intonation un brin aristocrate avant de hausser négligemment des épaules. « En théorie, ça l'est. Mais mec, je ne t'apprends rien. Que ce soit au commissariat, devant le Juge ou dans le cabinet du Premier Ministre, personne n'en a quelque chose à cirer du sort des Serpentards. L'un de nous deux pourrait mourir d'une balle perdue sur un trottoir de Londres que les passants enjamberaient notre cadavre le lendemain matin pour se rendre au travail à neuf heures pile. »

« Après nous avoir jeté six bons litres d'eau bénite. » imagina Draco.

« Et désinfecté les maisons environnantes. » ajouta Blaise.

« Puis condamné le quartier tout entier. » poursuivit Draco.

« Appelé un exorciste du Vatican. » agrémenta Blaise.

« Foutu le feu à l'intégralité de la ville. » compléta Draco.

« Quelle vie de merde, vraiment. On aurait dû naître Gryffondor. » soupira Blaise, l'oeil morne.

« Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire. » le somma immédiatement son voisin.

« Je retire. » obtempéra le métis, amusé. « On aurait dû naître Poufsouffle, alors. »

« C'est déjà plus acceptable. » concéda Draco.

Il descendit quelques centilitres de Sprite et reposa la bouteille en équilibre sur l'une des barres de fer qui leur faisaient office de sièges improvisés. Positionné en tailleurs, il fit ensuite tapoter ses paumes contre ses cuisses dans un tempo distrait, ses yeux passant en revue les centaines de tags tapissant les murs en pierre de leur forteresse improvisée. Et il ne put s'empêcher de demander, la question lui taraudant l'esprit depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà :

« Comment est-ce que la vendeuse a su que j'étais... »

« T'as oublié ton cache-Marque chez moi, ducon. » devina Blaise.

Draco baissa les yeux sur son avant-bras et, oh. En effet. Sa manche de gilet était retroussée, rendant son tatouage Serpentard visible aux yeux de tous. Il avait ôté son cache-Marque en débarquant chez les Zabini trois heures plus tôt, la fibre du tissu l'ayant furieusement démangé le bras durant tout le trajet, et après s'être servi du lit de Blaise pour rattraper la sieste dont on l'avait injustement tiré, le blond avait totalement oublié de remettre sa protection en place.

« Ceci explique donc cela. » constata-t-il, son pouce traçant les courbes du reptile incrusté à son épiderme.

« Yep. » confirma Blaise qui calquait inconsciemment son mouvement par-dessus son propre cache-Marque.

C'était Draco qui le lui avait offert pour ses dix-sept ans. Ses parents l'avaient traîné quelques jours en Ecosse profonde pour assister au mariage d'une tante éloignée à l'accent effroyable et Draco s'était sauvé en pleine cérémonie pour se promener dans les rues du village, son nœud de cravate desserré autour de son cou. Il était entré par hasard dans une boutique de comics et avait déniché ce cache-Marque _One Piece_ entre deux étagères, la tête chapeautée de Luffy imprimée sur la moitié du tissu, son grand sourire mangeant presque le trois-quart de sa figure. Blaise avait eu exactement le même en déballant son cadeau.

« Graff ? »

Draco sursauta légèrement, pris dans ses pensées, puis hocha la tête.

« Graff. » acquiesça-t-il.

Synchrones, les deux jeunes hommes ouvrirent leurs sacs à dos pour en extraire le matériel de guerre : bonnets, masques, gants, bombes à peintures. Debout devant leur canevas improvisé, ils inspectèrent côte à côte les murs criblés de graffiti à la recherche d'une quelconque parcelle vierge et laissèrent chaque jet de peinture exprimer sans réserve leur créativité.

Blaise était doué pour les portraits et Draco, pour les inscriptions ; c'est pourquoi, tandis que l'un peaufinait une représentation troublante d'Amy Winehouse, l'autre se réserva deux bons mètres de surface murale afin d'y inscrire : "VENI VIDI". Il fit repasser généreusement son aérosol par-dessus chaque lettre, donnant au tag un aspect délibérément débraillé et hâtif, puis se redressa. Observa la peinture écarlate dégouliner en traînées sanguinaires jusqu'au sol.

Le "VICI", Draco le gardait silencieusement pour lui, ne s'en considérant pas méritant. Car il ne s'était contenté que de débarquer sur cette Terre, comme par pure coïncidence, et puis de voir. De constater la futilité de son existence, l'imminence de son extinction. Qu'avait-il vaincu, en vingt-deux années de vie ? Quel grand combat avait-il mené ? Absolument aucun. Il était donc préférable de garder la fin de cette maxime pour soi. Et Blaise se chargea de concrétiser sa pensée en inscrivant un simple point d'interrogation noir d'encre à la suite de son graffiti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **«** _ **15 Juillet :**_ _ **Aimez sans frontières, vivez sans étiquettes !**_ **»**

 **.**

 **.**

 _LISTE DES PERSONNES A ABATTRE – par mes mots – A BOUT PORTANT D'ICI LA FIN DU MOIS :_

 _\- Mrs. Keller (si elle n'est pas déjà morte)_

 _\- Victoria Hemmings (sans-coeur)_

 _\- Kenneth Ho (aucun chromosome d'humour détecté chez cet individu)_

 _\- Mr. Giorgiani (a failli me faire redoubler)_

 _\- Deborah Gordon (preuve vivante que Machiavel était Serdaigle)_

 _\- Killian The Cat (a eu le culot de fuguer)_

 _\- Dr. Pomfresh (a ruiné mon enfance)_

 _\- Calvin Desmond (par où même commencer)_

 _\- Holly Stern (m'a trompé deux fois ? en Suède ? je crois ?)_

 _\- Vincent Crabbe (peut pas le blairer, c'est physique)_

 _\- Mr. Olliver (pire chargé de TD possible)_

 _\- Jodie la brune (radine)_

 _\- Jodie la blonde (sadique)_

 _\- Sir Sven Howard Kensington (prétentieux + porte des mocassins à glands)_

 _\- Carmen Elvidora (si elle n'est pas déjà en prison)_

 _\- Gary Oaks (globalement très con)_

 _\- Yasemin Iqbal (nuisance absolue pour la société)_

 _\- Le livreur roux de Pizza Hut (pizzas toujours froides + m'a escroqué de 16,53£ une fois)_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ? »

Draco releva brusquement la tête, pris en flagrant délit, et plia sa liste pour la planquer dans sa poche de jean. Son mouvement ne fut cependant pas assez rapide pour que s'éclispe la lueur soupçonneuse brillant dans les yeux menthe-à-l'eau de Pansy.

« La politesse voudrait que toute conversation soit entamée par un "bonjour". » répliqua Draco.

« Politesse ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça se mange ? » s'enquit Pansy avant de se pencher un peu plus vers l'avant, surplombant pour une fois Draco de sa hauteur. Le fait que ce-dernier soit assis sur un banc et que Pansy soit perchée sur des Buffalo à plateformes aidait considérablement. « Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? Tes mémoires ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Comment ça "peut-être" ? C'est soit oui, soit non. »

« Et ça te regarde ? »

« Evidemment. »

Le ton indiscutable de sa réponse arracha un rire à Draco et il se mit sur pieds en s'étirant.

Il était vingt-et-une heure passé mais le ciel affichait un très doux dégradé de violet que l'on aurait pu attribuer à un dix-huit heures de période hivernale. Le quartier du Chemin des Traverses était littéralement bondé. Entre les couples flânant main dans la main avec paresse le long des allées dallées, les étudiants noyant leur stress de fin d'année dans les gigantesques pintes que servait le Chaudron Baveur, les touristes embouteillés devant Gringotts, beaucoup trop occupés à mitrailler la façade flamboyante plutôt qu'à céder le passage, ou encore les familles dont la paisible promenade nocturne s'était vite transformée en une succession de "mais-où-diable-se-trouve-mon-troisième-fils-en-partant-de-la-fin", Draco se considérait extrêmement chanceux d'avoir pu se dégoter un banc libre pour y attendre Pansy.

A peine se fut-il levé que deux amoureux récupérèrent sa place pour s'y embrasser à pleine bouche, entrelacés jusqu'au cou, la main du garçon portée disparue sous le t-shirt transparent de sa partenaire.

« Charmant. » commenta Pansy en les gratifiant d'une œillade débectée.

Le _Dragon Royal Cracheur de Feu_ n'était certes pas le seul restaurant japonais du secteur mais pouvait se vanter de remporter, et de très loin, la palme gustative. Lorsque Draco et Pansy l'avaient découvert – ils devaient encore être au lycée, ce qui remontait donc à une bonne moitié de siècle – le décalage entre le nom grandiloquent déclamé par l'enseigne du restaurant et l'étroitesse extrême du local en question leur avait semblé suffisamment hilarant pour qu'ils y entrent et testent le menu. Dieu seul savait ce qui s'était passé par la suite. L'hypothèse la plus probable était qu'une puissante potion magique avait été versée dans leur saké à leur insu, les poussant ainsi à revenir au minimum six fois par mois, année après année. Le chef leur avait même réservé une table attitrée, tout près de la vitre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prends, aujourd'hui ? » demanda Draco en ajustant sa chaise.

Un jour sur deux, il était pris de TOC et celui d'aujourd'hui consistait à disposer ses pieds de chaise en parfaite parallèle à la fois avec la ligne du carrelage comme avec la bordure de table. Tout un art. Sa laborieuse mission accomplie, il releva le nez juste à temps pour apercevoir Pansy lentement abaisser le menu qu'elle tenait juste devant son visage jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent une paire d'yeux menaçants.

« Ne commande surtout pas la même chose que moi. » siffla-t-elle.

« Je ne commanderai pas la même chose que toi. » acquiesça machinalement Draco en passant la carte en revue. « Qu'est-ce que tu prends, donc ? »

« Tu commandes _toujours_ la même chose que moi. » pesta Pansy.

« Eh bien cette fois-ci, je ne le ferai pas. Qu'est-ce que tu décides de prendre ? »

« Si tu commandes la même chose que moi, je te poursuivrai en justice. »

« Relax, Taylor Swift. » roula des yeux Draco puis, face au regard froidement inflexible de sa voisine : « Je jure sur mon rein gauche et sur mon poumon droit que je ne recopierai pas ta commande ; voilà. Rassurée ? »

Pansy plissa une dernière fois des yeux, encore assez perplexe, mais consentit malgré tout à reposer son menu sur la table pour l'aplanir ensuite à l'aide de ses paumes. Le verni corail à moitié écaillé sur ses ongles était de la même couleur que l'inscription " _2016 is the year of realizing… stuff – K. J._ " imprimée sur son t-shirt.

« Je vais prendre le menu B208. » déclara-t-elle enfin.

« Oui alors, non. » réagit immédiatement Draco. « C'est justement celui que je prévoyais de prendre. »

« Et voilà. J'en étais sûre. J'en étais _sûre_! » rugit Pansy, faisant sursauter le couple de septuagénaire installé à leur gauche. « Tu me recopies tout le temps. Zéro personnalité. Aucune saveur. Nada. »

« C'est la vérité ! » se défendit le blond. « J'ai voulu le prendre à la seconde où nous sommes rentrés dans ce restaurant. A la seconde même où je me suis levé ce matin. »

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. C'est dingue. »

« Je ne t'ai pas copié ! » persista Draco.

« _Si_ , tu m'as copiée. »

« Je ne te recop... _bon_. Faisons plutôt comme ça : tu choisis un autre menu... »

« Non. »

Draco adressa alors un très, _très_ long regard excédé à sa voisine qui finit par lever les yeux au ciel puis dodeliner de la tête, l'autorisant ainsi à poursuivre.

« Donc. » reprit-il avec aplomb. « Tu choisis un autre menu, j'en choisis un autre, on compte jusqu'à trois et on le dit en même temps. Comme ça, aucun moyen que l'un recopie sur l'autre. »

« C'est toi qui me recopie, pas l'inverse. » précisa Pansy.

« Soit. Tu es partante ou non ? »

La brune haussa vaguement des épaules, légèrement bougonne, mais zieuta tout de même son dépliant à la recherche d'une seconde option culinaire. Draco en fit de même – ce qui lui prit approximativement sept secondes – puis attendit que sa voisine termine son choix en observant la foule londonienne se mouvoir derrière la vitre.

La nuit naissante drapait le Chemin des Traverses d'un voile bleuté qu'illuminaient les nombreux lampadaires plantés sur les trottoirs dallés. Des lointaines archives de son enfance, Draco se souvenait de la toute première où, émerveillé, il était resté vissé sur place à observer les lumières s'allumer une à une, telles une multitude de dominos électrique. Il en fallait très peu pour l'impressionner, à l'époque.

Un bruit sec et continu de craquement d'articulations le tira de ses pensées.

« Prête ? » demanda-t-il, une fois retourné vers Pansy.

« Depuis le jour de ma naissance. » déclara-t-elle en détachant ses baguettes en bois l'une de l'autre. « Fais le décompte. »

Draco leva alors ses trois doigts en l'air et les abaissa un à un jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le pouce. Puis, lorsque son pouce fut lui aussi abaissé, tous deux s'écrièrent en cœur :

« C420 ! »

« Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? » s'insurgea Pansy.

« Donc ça va _encore_ être de ma faute ? » tenta-t-il de s'indigner bien qu'un début de fou rire secouait déjà ses épaules – la situation était bien trop absurde pour ne pas qu'il puisse en rire.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale tricheur. »

« On a littéralement gueulé le même menu au même moment. » répondit le blond, de plus en plus hilare. « Au même moment, Pansy. Comment aurais-je pu tricher ? Par quel stratagème ? »

« Tu as lu dans mes pensées. » l'accusa sa voisine.

« Evidemment – suis-je bête ? Je rajouterai "télépathe en devenir" à mon CV en rentrant ce soir, juste à côté de "dresseur de tigre". »

Pansy se pencha soudainement vers lui et fit tapoter son index sur la table, une lueur maniaque dansant dans ses yeux plissés.

« Pierre, feuille, ciseaux. Une seule manche. Le vainqueur gagne le menu de son choix. Le perdant paye la totalité de l'addition. » décréta-t-elle d'une voix basse et conspirationniste.

« Quand tu veux. » acquiesça Draco.

« Justement, je le veux. » répliqua Pansy. « Pierre. Feuille. Ciseaux. »

Yeux dans les yeux, tension dans l'air, les deux brandirent leur poing pour le secouer trois fois côte à côte puis dévoiler leur signe.

« Manche supplémentaire. » déclara Pansy en constatant leurs deux ciseaux identiques.

« Mon Dieu mais c'est… » commença à protester Draco, de plus en plus affamé.

« Pierre. Feuille. Ciseaux. » l'interrompit sa voisine d'un ton déterminé.

Sa main se recroquevilla en une pierre que Draco recouvrit très calmement de sa paume de main, imitant le signe du papier, un magnifique rictus d'enfoiré aux lèvres.

« _Boom._ » commenta-t-il avant d'attraper la bouteille de sauce soja pour la lui planter sous le nez. « Un discours, peut-être ? C'est pour les caméras de CNN. »

« Crève. » fut la réponse simple et concise de Pansy.

« C'est déjà au programme, rassure-toi. »

Leurs menus respectifs furent servis suffisamment rapidement pour que leurs estomacs ne commencent à crier famine mais pas avant qu'ils ne puissent se lancer dans un intense combat d'escrime miniature, chacun armé de sa propre paire de baguettes. Cette même paire de baguettes avec laquelle Pansy vint piquer plus de fois qu'il n'était permis dans l'assiette de Draco jusqu'à ce que le blond finisse tout bonnement par capituler. Avec un gémissement de fatigue, il poussa son plat en milieu de table et put assister à la naissance d'un sourire hautement satisfait sur la petite figure enfantine de Pansy. Le fait que cette fille parvienne en tous temps et toutes circonstances à obtenir exactement ce qu'elle voulait forçait malgré tout le respect.

Le temps s'écoula avec la langueur agréable des nuits d'été. Draco finit par détacher un bouton de sa chemise, puis deux, tandis qu'en face de lui, Pansy s'esclaffait pour la douzième fois de la soirée, l'alcool rendant ses joues plus roses, son rire plus franc. Repue, elle s'affala sans aucune élégance contre son dossier de chaise puis frotta son ventre plein avec une expression de contentement pur et Draco, qui l'observait d'un regard mi-clos et vitreux, fut sur le point de sortir une réplique dégoulinante de niaiserie telle que : « t'es une emmerdeuse mais tu vas vraiment me manquer » ou encore « tu penseras à m'envoyer une carte postale depuis le monde des vivants ? ». La silhouette qu'il entrevit du coin de l'oeil par la vitre coupa cependant en lui tout élan de sentimentalisme. _Net_.

« Quoi ? » demanda Pansy, détectant son brusque changement d'humeur.

« Ma psy. » répondit Draco d'une voix lugubre.

« Ta psy ? » répéta la brune, un brin dubitative, jusqu'à ce que son voisin ne pointe du doigt la concernée sur la vitre.

Vêtue d'un chemisier fleuri et d'un jean blanc — pour changer — Mrs. Granger longeait la grande allée du Chemin des Traverses aux côtés d'un grand roux à l'air rieur, tous deux occupés par le cornet de glace qu'ils tenaient en main. Draco les regarda s'éloigner d'un pas synchronisé, ses lèvres se retroussant d'elles-mêmes en une grimace instinctive de dégoût.

« Rien que de l'apercevoir me ruine la soirée. » marmonna-t-il.

« Il t'en faut peu, dis donc. » commenta Pansy avant de leur resservir tous deux de l'eau. « Hermione Granger est donc ta psy ? »

« Hermione Granger ? » fronça du nez Draco.

« C'est son nom complet. » l'informa Pansy.

Draco ravala son très spirituel " _Donc même son prénom pue la défaite"_ pour fixer sa voisine avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Attends… comment est-ce que tu le sais ? Est-ce que la connais ? »

Pansy but très, très lentement son eau tout en haussant deux fois des sourcils, malicieuse.

« Tu connais Mrs. Granger ? Tu connais ma psy ? » hallucina progressivement le blond.

Pansy haussa des épaules puis reposa son verre sur la table.

« Vaguement. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

« Comment ça "vaguement" ? De quelle façon ? Qui vous a présenté ? C'est ta psy à toi aussi ? » débita Draco.

« Ma thérapeute est une mégère qui pose des questions débiles et fixe sa montre six fois par minute. » ricana Pansy. « Très peu de ressemblances avec la tienne, donc. »

« On est vraiment pas loin du compte, crois-moi. »

« Avec Hermione ? J'en doute fort. » réfuta la brune en lui piquant son dernier maki pour l'enfourner d'une seule bouchée.

« Pourquoi ? Tu la connais personnellement ? Comment vous-vous êtes c… _oh_. » réalisa soudainement Draco, un ampoule s'allumant dans son cortex cérébral — _comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser avant ?_ « Vous êtes sorties ensemble. »

Pansy manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive et se jeta cette fois-ci sur le verre d'eau de Draco qu'elle but entre deux éclats de rire.

« Mauvaise cible, Sherlock. » finit-elle par répondre.

« Tu es sortie… avec son frère alors ? » enchaîna aussitôt Draco.

« Parce qu'elle a un frère ? »

« J'en sais rien. Je demande. » haussa des épaules le blond avant de poursuivre : « Son cousin ? »

« Son père, son chauffeur-livreur, son député, son labrador ; t'en as encore d'autres comme ça qui te viennent en tête ? » énuméra Pansy avec un roulement d'yeux.

« …je dois dire que ta liste était plutôt exhaustive. » reconnut Draco.

Pansy se ré-affala sur sa chaise, l'air plus rassasiée que jamais.

« Je l'ai croisée lors d'une conférence à King's College, en début d'année. Elle intervenait à propos des castes, je crois… je sais plus. En tout cas, c'était beaucoup de blablas sur des notions vues et revues. J'ai dû m'endormir avant la fin. » Elle fit glisser son ongle entre ses deux incisives de l'avant pour y décoincer un minuscule morceau de céleri, l'oeil pensif. « Mais on s'est parlées, vers la fin. Elle était sympa. »

« C'est la première fois de ma vie toute entière que je t'entends prononcer le mot "sympa". Dois-je contacter les urgences ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Draco.

« Pour m'extraire chirurgicalement de ma chaise après que tu m'aies fait ingurgiter l'équivalent de mon poids en bouffe japonaise ? Très bonne idée. »

« Parce que ça aussi, ça va être de ma faute ? Incroyable. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait disparaître le trois-quart du contenu de ma propre assiette, à ce que je sache. Et de la tienne aussi. »

« Je ne suis donc qu'une grosse vache, c'est ce que tu essaies de dire ? » siffla la brune.

« C'est exactement ce que j'essaie de dire. Mot pour mot. » ironisa Draco.

Pansy leva son index en l'air, comme prête à sortir l'injure du siècle, ce qui ne rendit sa prochaine réplique que plus folklorique :

« Si je suis une grosse vache, tu es un buffle. Un buffle nain. Albinos. Un buffle nain et albinos. »

« Etrangement spécifique comme insulte. »

« Parce que. Parce que tes cheveux. Ils sont trop blonds pour être _blonds_. Albinos. Et courts. _Nains_. »

« Mon Dieu. » souffla Draco, partagé entre moquerie et effarement. « Es-tu encore parmi nous, Parkinson ? »

« Non. » grogna la brune en croisant des bras sur la table pour y laisser lourdement retomber sa tête puis marmonner : « Appelle les urgences. »

Ce fut un Uber que Draco finit par appeler un quart d'heure plus tard, une fois que Pansy eut terminé de payer l'addition en rouspétant puis exigé du blond qu'il la porte au dos durant toute l'attente du taxi en guise de dédommagement financier. Face au regard sceptique que le chauffeur leur lança — à peine la portière fut-elle ouverte que Pansy s'allongea tout du long sur la banquette arrière en récitant un "Je vous salue Marie" d'une voix chevrotante — Draco s'empressa de préciser, roulement d'yeux à la clé :

« Elle n'est pas bourrée, elle a juste trop mangé. »

« Ouais bah dans tous les cas, je veux pas qu'on vomisse sur mes sièges. » bougonna-t-il.

Draco ne se contenta que de claquer la portière et secouer énergiquement la main, l'air de dire " _bonne nuit et adieu !_ ". Il attendit ensuite que la voiture disparaisse au coin de la rue pour faire demi-tour et marcher à pieds jusque chez lui, les mains dans les poches, le doux vent nocturne balayant sa chevelure telle une caresse maternelle, distraite. Une très belle fin de soirée, somme toute. Alors Draco ne sut vraiment pas pourquoi il termina une fois de plus sur le toit du Manoir, à trois centimètres du vide.

Un perchoir comme celui-ci donnait une vue absolument imprenable sur le paysage alentour. Draco pouvait apercevoir la grande roue du London Eye que les néons aux lumières changeantes illuminaient dans la nuit d'encre. Il pouvait apercevoir la façade vitrée de la Tour Gherkin. Il pouvait apercevoir la cabane en bois que ses parents lui avait fait construire sur-mesure pour qu'il y trompe sa solitude de fils unique. Il pouvait apercevoir la fontaine en marbre située au centre du jardin et dont le clapotis de l'eau pouvait quelques fois se faire entendre depuis sa chambre. Mais il ne pouvait apercevoir ce qu'il adviendrait de lui une fois sa carcasse fracassée contre le goudron. Qu'importaient le mince écart avec le vide que ses pieds réduisaient de seconde en seconde, de millimètre en millimètre. Qu'importaient le point que ses yeux fixait avec anticipation et acharnement plusieurs mètres plus bas, comme si le sol allait finir par s'ouvrir et dévoiler un petit aperçu de sa prochaine demeure. Il ne parvenait pas à deviner ce qu'il adviendrait de lui après sa mort.

Alors il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : baisser les bras et reporter tout au lendemain.

 **.**

 **.**

Trois heures, deux épisodes de _Master Of None_ , six verres d'eau et une partie de Spider Solitaire avortée plus tard, Draco ne dormait toujours pas. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, ces insomnies à répétition commençaient très doucement à user ses nerfs. Son corps tout entier transpirait l'épuisement, état que la chaleur ambiante suffocante n'améliorait pas, mais son esprit semblait jouer du trampoline dans sa tête, aussi hyperactif qu'un gamin dans une fête foraine, visiblement hostile à toute notion de repos.

Avec un grognement las, Draco referma le clapet de son ordinateur puis se traîna de son lit jusqu'à sa salle-de-bain. Fait insolite : aucun des emballages médicamenteux peuplant le placard de son lavabo ne contenait un seul putain de somnifère. Plus agacé que de raison, le blond sortit en trombe de sa chambre pour foncer cette fois-ci droit dans la salle-de-bain d'invité de l'étage du dessous et retourner chaque placard d'une gestuelle frénétique.

« Et _qui_ va ranger tout ce capharnaüm ? »

Draco sursauta aussitôt puis plissa des paupières, un aveuglant faisceau de lumière planté droit sur sa figure. Sa rétine recouvra la vue par petits points lumineux et c'est ainsi qu'il put progressivement apercevoir une Lady contrariée se tenir sur le pas de la porte. Elle était revêtue d'un peignoir violet, des pantoufles aux pieds, et avait protégé d'une charlotte en plastique rose sa tête coiffée de bigoudis.

« Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites, Monsieur Malfoy ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en dirigeant sa lampe torche sur le parterre d'emballages éparpillés sur le carrelage.

« Somnifères. » marmonna le blond qui reprenait déjà ses recherches.

« Dois-je encore une fois vous rappeler que avez promis à votre mère de… »

« Pour. Dormir. » siffla Draco, irrité. « J'en cherche pour dormir. Pas pour crever. » Il secoua la tête, jeta une nouvelle boîte par terre puis marmonna : « Lâchez-moi la manche. »

« Je ne vous fais pas confiance, Monsieur Malfoy. » douta Lady.

« Et deux plus deux égal quatre. » roula des yeux Draco car _quand_ lui avait-elle fait ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois confiance en vingt années de cohabitation ?

Il eut le temps de balancer par-dessus bord encore six nouvelles boîtes avant que Lady ne se matérialise juste devant lui, une petite bouteille en verre à la main. Et l'espace d'une micro seconde, Draco crut sincèrement qu'elle allait le frapper avec, ce qui ne rendit par la suite sa déception que plus grande. Peut-être qu'en l'assommant, il serait enfin parvenu à fermer les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lui demanda-t-il en la regardant dévisser lentement le bouchon.

« Une solution herbale qui pourrait faire ronfler un cheval. » Elle pressa trois fois la petite pipette avant de l'extraire de son bocal et la diriger vers Draco. « Ouvrez la bouche. »

Légèrement méfiant, le blond obtempéra avec lenteur et sentit un arôme d'acide citrique se propager dans sa cavité buccale toute entière. Non pas qu'il ait déjà goûté de l'acide citrique. Mais si l'acide citrique avait un goût, il était prêt à parier son bras gauche que c'était exactement celui-ci.

« C'est… _ignoble_. » articula-t-il avant de partir dans une quinte de toux larmoyante, courbé par-dessus le lavabo. « Immonde. »

« Je sais. » répondit simplement Lady.

La vision humide, Draco l'observa sortir une autre petite bouteille de son peignoir — à l'étiquette rose, cette fois-ci —, déposer quelques gouttes sur sa langue et avaler le tout sans broncher.

« Comment… comment est-ce que vous arrivez à… à prendre… » tenta-t-il de prononcer, sa toux lui mettant de sérieux bâtons dans les roues.

« Celui-ci est saveur fruits rouges et pêche melba avec de délicats extraits de rose. » lui expliqua-t-elle. « Le vôtre était à la réglisse forte, au poivre noir et au piment bolivien. »

« Piment… _bolivien_ …? » répéta Draco, tout bonnement horrifié. « Mais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas donné le vôtre ? ! »

« Parce que vous avez décidé de transformer une salle-de-bain que j'ai nettoyé à l'huile de coude en une réplique exacte de Bagdad à trois heures et quart du matin, voilà pourquoi. » rugit Lady avant de pointer son doigt vers la sortie. « Alors maintenant, oust ! Au lit ! Dans moins d'un quart d'heure, vous dormirez si profondément que je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter de retrouver une seconde pièce sens-dessus-dessous dans cette maison. »

Avec un marmonnement de rébellion inintelligible, Draco finit par regagner le couloir puis sa chambre, ses toussotements se faisant de plus en plus espacés. A nouveau allongé en étoile de mer sur son matelas, il fixa le plafond lointain et considéra l'éternité que pouvait représenter un simple petit quart d'heure. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour accélérer le processus et faire passer le temps plus rapidement. Quelque chose de si ennuyeux, de si chiant à mourir que son cerveau ne pourrait que rendre immédiatement les armes en se mettant sur Off. C'est ainsi que Draco attrapa son ordi, vira d'un balayage du doigt sa page Netflix, gagna la page d'accueil de YouTube et tapa : _HERMIONE GRANGER_. Puis, aidé par les suggestions du site ainsi que par sa conversation avec Pansy, il ajouta : _CONFERENCE KING'S COLLEGE_.

Et la voici qui se matérialisait sur son écran. Perchée debout sur une estrade, vêtue d'un cardigan beige et d'un jean blanc — pour changer —, ses cheveux constamment retenus en un chignon, et Draco cliqua sur l'icône, prêt à frôler la mort cérébrale juste à l'entente de son timbre de voix robotique. Ce qui ne rendit son choc que plus palpable lorsqu'il l'entendit déclarer d'une intonation ferme et emprunte de conviction :

« _Les choses, lorsqu'on prend le temps de s'asseoir pour les analyser, sont d'une extraordinaire simplicité. Toute complication de raisonnement n'est que le fruit de l'ignorance et des idées reçues._ »

Si palpable qu'il mit momentanément la vidéo sur Pause pour se redresser sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés. Ces deux premières phrases contenaient beaucoup plus de vie que n'importe laquelle des questions pseudo-freudiennes qu'elle lui rabâchait séance après séance. C'était littéralement le jour et la nuit.

« _Chaque être humain naît avec une tâche claire localisée sur le centre de l'avant-bras gauche._ » poursuivit-elle tout en se déplaçant d'un bout à l'autre de l'estrade avec aisance, chacune de ses gestuelles ayant pour visée d'inclure l'intégralité de son auditoire. « _Au fil des semaines, cette tâche brunit, s'obscurcit et gagne en définition pour devenir, généralement au terme de neuf mois, un rond net de trois centimètres de diamètre. C'est ce que l'on appelle communément la "Pré-Marque". Tant qu'elle n'est pas révélée, cette Pré-Marque ne peut s'exprimer totalement. Certains signes comportementaux peuvent cependant se montrer assez prémonitoires._

 _Dix ans est l'âge déterminant. Le rond de la Pré-Marque a maintenant atteint sept centimètres de diamètre, sa taille optimale et définitive ; il est temps de se rendre à présent au Centre pour découvrir le symbole qu'elle renferme. Ce symbole sera appelé "Marque" et correspond à l'une des quatre castes qui existent depuis l'apparition de l'Homme, à savoir : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard._

 _Chaque caste détient sa propre particularité dominante. Les Gryffondors ont une propension à l'empathie et à l'altruisme. Les Poufsouffles se divisent en deux catégories : les Rectos d'un côté détenant une inclination naturelle à dire la vérité et les Versos de l'autre, capables de détecter le faux dans le discours de leur interlocuteur. Les Serdaigles détiennent un esprit affuté, pragmatique et enclin au stratège. Les Serpentards ont la possibilité de deviner la date de décès de n'importe qui, y compris la leur._

 _Chaque caste est différente. Unique. Toutes ces caractéristiques les distinguant les unes des autres sont une richesse cultivant notre diversité et doivent par conséquent être célébrées. Je remarque cependant que ces divergences sont de plus en plus érigées en critères éliminatoires au sein d'une société qui hiérarchise, catégorise et ostracise. Hélas._

 _Les Gryffondors ont la pression permanente du "héros", ce fardeau quotidien qui leur interdit de dire non, de montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse ou de commettre le moindre faux pas, aussi minime soit-il. Les Poufsouffles sont considérés pour une raison que j'ignore comme naïfs, dociles et faibles d'esprit, qu'ils soient Rectos ou Versos. Les Serdaigles sont fuis, crains et étiquetés comme manipulateurs nés. Et pour ce qui est des Serpentards, la planète entière les rejette à l'unanimité car la mort est un virus contagieux ; c'est bien connu._

 _J'aimerais à présent vous poser cette simple question._ » Draco, qui luttait à présent contre l'emprise progressive de la torpeur, se sentit rouvrir aussitôt les yeux, en alerte. « _Sommes-nous des êtres humains ou bien sommes-nous des Marques ? Qui, de notre volonté ou de notre avant-bras gauche, prédomine ? Remarquez comme tout à l'heure, en décrivant les diverses particularités de chaque caste, j'ai évité d'employer autant que possible des termes qui les qualifieraient de manière absolue et implacable. Propension, inclination, penchant, possibilité. C'est tout ce que ces caractéristiques sont, dans le fond : des tendances. Des dispositions. Nous oublions très souvent que la Marque et l'Homme ne forment pas nécessairement une entité homogène. Il nous est donc possible d'avoir le dernier mot sur ce que nous dicte notre génétique._

 _Un Gryffondor peut parfaitement refuser de vous aider à charger le coffre de votre voiture, de même qu'un Poufsouffle Recto peut déformer la vérité s'il ne désire pas vous répondre clairement. Ca ne leur demandera pas un effort mental surhumain, juste une volonté de fer. Un Serdaigle peut vous rendre service de façon honnête et entièrement désintéressée. Cela existe, je vous assure._

 _Un Serpentard ne peut pas — et permettez-moi d'insister plus particulièrement sur ce point car, de tous les clichés recensés sur les castes, celui-ci est de très loin le plus répandu — deviner la date de votre décès par télépathie, contact visuel, en effleurant votre main ou en fixant simplement une photo de vous. Ceux qui affirment le contraire mentent effrontément. Une date de décès se devine au contact physique et direct de la paume d'un Serpentard contre n'importe quelle Marque. Et là encore, si la personne à qui appartient cette Marque n'est pas consentante, le Serpentard aura une très grande difficulté à visualiser clairement la date qu'il recherche. Pourquoi ? Parce que le sujet n'aura pas voulu qu'elle soit visualisée. Le pouvoir de la volonté, à nouveau._

 _N'oubliez donc pas qu'avant d'être une caste, un symbole, une statistique, vous êtes un individu, et que cet individu est unique. Il a une famille, des amis, un travail, des loisirs et des passions. Il a une personnalité, des principes, un passé et un avenir. Il a deux bras, deux jambes, un coeur qui bat et un cerveau qui raisonne. Ce sont toutes ces choses qui vous définissent et font de vous ce que vous êtes, alors faites-vous pleinement confiance. Votre bras gauche n'est qu'un accessoire en plus._ »

Et Draco fut emporté par le sommeil avant d'avoir le courage d'admettre qu'il adhérait à chacune des paroles de ce discours.

 **.**

 **.**

 **«** _ **16 Juillet : Préférez l'honnêteté aux non-dits !**_ **»**

 **.**

 **.**

Draco se réveilla à 16h37 précise avec la très nette impression d'avoir hiberné six mois entiers. La gestuelle un peu titubante, il se redressa sur son lit et observa sa chambre baignée dans la lueur dorée de fin d'après-midi comme s'il la découvrait pour une toute première fois. Il frotta ensuite ses paupières du talon de la main avec un bâillement d'outre-tombe et lorsque ses yeux se rouvrirent, sa mère se tenait juste en face de lui, un plateau rempli de victuailles entre les mains et un sourire figé sur les lèvres.

« Oh, tu es réveillé ! » s'exclama-t-elle, une très évidente variation du _"Oh, tu es en vie !"_ écrit en toutes lettres sur son visage. « Bonjour, mon chéri ! »

« 'jour 'man. » marmonna Draco avec un vague mouvement du bras qui, avec un peu de chances, pouvait peut-être être considéré comme un signe de salutation décent dans certaines civilisations éloignées.

Narcissa déposa délicatement son plateau aux pieds du lit puis contourna le matelas pour s'asseoir juste à côté de son fils et déposer sur lui un regard soucieux.

« Est-ce que tu t'es bien reposé ? »

« Comme un prince. » acquiesça Draco avec un sourire bienheureux. « Et toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, sa mère se jeta en avant pour le serrer dans ses bras à lui en compresser la cage thoracique, sa figure nichée dans sa nuque. Draco accusa le coup avec un _mmpff_ étouffé, les yeux écarquillés, et regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir inspiré un peu plus d'air.

« Il faut que tu te laves les cheveux. » finit-elle par murmurer au bout d'une longue minute, son emprise un peu moins tenace mais sa voix toujours fragile. « Tu as quelques petites pellicules. »

« Merci Maman. » ne put s'empêcher de rire son fils. « Mais pour le faire, il faudrait peut-être que je puisse me lever. »

« Oui. » acquiesça Narcissa sans pour autant le relâcher. « Juste une seconde. »

Draco lui tapota doucement le dos, le regard fixé sur sa lampe de chevet. Puis sur son bureau. Sa liste de personnes à abattre s'y trouvait verbalement, pliée en quatre au-dessus de son encyclopédie du monde marin. Les dix-huit noms y figurant se mirent alors à défiler dans sa tête à la manière d'un générique de téléfilm et Draco entreprit de fouiller un peu plus dans sa mémoire en quête de nouvelles victimes, quand soudain :

« Maman ? » l'interpella-t-il en sentant quelque chose d'humide tremper son cou.

« Juste une petite seconde. » le supplia-t-elle.

« …tu pleures ? » devina-t-il.

Et ce fut comme si sa question avait ouvert les dernières vannes. Bientôt, Narcissa hoquetait un flot de larmes ininterrompues et incontrôlables, prise de tremblements de la tête aux pieds. Draco ferma alors les yeux et prit une très, _très_ profonde inspiration.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures, Maman ? » gémit-il en prenant sur lui pour paraître le moins exaspéré possible.

« Je pensais que tu ne te réveillerais pas ! Je pensais que tu ne te réveillerais _plus_ ! » sanglota alors Narcissa. « Je pensais… je pensais que c'était fini et… »

« Maman, nous sommes le seize. Il me reste encore quatorze bons jours à vivre, ne t'inquiète pas. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Lady m'a dit que tu cherchais à prendre des somnifères hier soir… »

« Pour _dormir_. »

« J'ai eu tellement peur, tellement peur… »

« Eh ben fallait pas. » marmonna Draco, agacé.

Narcissa se redressa soudain pour prendre sa figure entre ses mains et le fixer d'une paire d'yeux rouges et inquiets.

« Tu ne montes plus sur le toit, dis-moi ? »

Draco ouvrit la bouche, prêt à mentir, mais ne s'en sentit étrangement pas le courage. Et voir l'expression faciale de sa mère se fissurer un peu plus au fil des secondes lui provoqua son premier pincement de coeur coupable de la journée.

« Tu m'avais promis, Draco. Tu m'avais _promis_ que tu ne monterais plus sur le toit. » s'insurgea-t-elle.

« Tu m'avais aussi promis que mon passage au Centre se ferait sans douleur et pourtant je me rappelle bien avoir fait deux malaises en un seul quart d'heure tant le degré de souffrance était humainement insupportable. » cingla Draco.

La réplique avait littéralement jailli d'un seul coup de sa bouche, un geyser de rancoeur jusqu'alors enfoui sous terre, et lorsque Narcissa eut un soudain mouvement de recul, Draco ne put que compatir ; lui-même était le premier surpris par le fort degré d'amertume teintant sa voix. Mais à présent que les festivités étaient ouvertes, il était l'heure de danser.

« Tu m'avais également promis qu'il était extrêmement courant d'avoir sa mort programmée avant ses vingt-cinq ans. » enchaîna-t-il alors. « J'ai fait mes recherches. Seule une trentaine de citoyens terriens sont concernés chaque année et dans ce chiffre, le pourcentage de Serpentards est proche du néant. Encore un mensonge de ta part. »

L'expression qu'afficha Narcissa en laissant lentement retomber ses bras le long de son corps était une expression d'intense désarroi. Ses lèvres tremblantes s'entrouvrirent plusieurs fois, comme en recherche désespérée d'une formule d'excuse, mais Draco lui coupa à nouveau l'herbe sous les pieds.

« Tu m'avais promis que je finirais pas m'habituer à l'idée. L'absurdité des castes, l'injustice de notre génétique. On est à quatorze jour de la fin et j'attends toujours ma grande épiphanie. Triple mensonge. » ajouta-t-il, la mâchoire serrée. « Donc je crois que, niveau promesse, on est plutôt quitte. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il bondit hors du lit, attrapa son portable à gauche, sa liste à droite, et, animé d'un feu intérieur, se mit en marche vers la sortie.

« Draco ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? » s'écria sa mère, la voix cassée.

« Sur le toit. » rugit-il depuis le couloir.

.

.

 **De :** Draco L. Malfoy

 **A :** Calvin Desmond

 **Le :** 16/07/2016 à 16h53

 **Objet :** je crève bientôt alors sache que je n'en ai juste strictement plus rien à foutre

et que tu ne mérites même pas que je me fatigue à mettre majuscules ponctuations alinéas et tout le bazar parce que tu ne mérites absolument rien de bon sur cette terre car tu n'es globalement qu'une sombre petite merde qui m'a ruiné toute mon année de seconde eh oui à l'époque j'étais suffisamment faible pour laisser des connards de ton genre m'atteindre mais j'espère que le karma te rattrapera très vite mon gars et qu'il te frappera bien fort toi et ta sale gueule huileuse de gryffondor-angelot de mes fesses et dire que j'ai dû changer de lycée à cause de toi wow je ne demande qu'à remonter le temps pour avoir la même force mentale que j'ai à présent et pouvoir te défigurer la tronche à coups de battes de baseball à côté de moi même negan de the walking dead aura l'air d'un putain de saint canonisé par le vatican et te fatigue même pas à transférer ce mail en fichier joint à la police pour cause de menace ou autre connerie du genre comme vous les gryffondors avez l'habitude de faire car jouer aux victimes est une seconde nature chez vous hein ça coule presque dans votre sang et tout le monde vous pardonne bref de toutes les façons les chances sont très grandes pour que je sois déjà figé dans un cercueil avant que les flics ne daignent bouger le petit doigt et débarquer devant ma porte pour me foutre les menottes aux poignets mais on se revoit en enfer mon salaud et sois bien certain que là bas je te ferai absolument aucun cadeau

 _Envoyé depuis mon iPhone_

.

.

« _Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Salvatore Giorgiani, je ne suis pas là pour le moment mais laissez-moi un message et je vous recontacterai._ »

« _Bonsoir, M. Giorgiani. Draco Malfoy à l'appareil. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? La blonde à bas prix de la 5ème A - vos mots, pas les miens. Parce que moi je me souviens très bien de vous, et plus particulièrement de cette matinée ensoleillée de février où vous vous êtes exclamé en plein cours de physique : "vous êtes si stupide M. Malfoy que si la médiocrité était un job requérant un CV, vous ne parviendrez même pas à le décrocher". Permettez-moi donc cette brève interférence dans votre quotidien insipide pour vous informer que je viens tout juste de valider brillamment ma licence en communication. Surprenant pour une blonde à bas prix, hein ? Je sais, je sais. Etant donné la véritable campagne militaire que vous avez mené pour tenter de me faire redoubler au collège, je peux entendre d'ici votre coeur de pierre se fracturer. Mais voilà : j'ai réussi ma vie. Et même si elle prend fin dans quatorze jours, je garderai au moins l'infinie satisfaction d'être parvenu à vous en boucher en coin une bonne fois pour toutes._ »

.

.

 _ **DMalfoy :**_ _Salut Victoria, est-ce que tu te rappelles de moi ?_

 _ **VickyHemz :**_ _?_

 _ **VickyHemz :**_ _Omggg Malfoy ?_

 _ **VickyHemz :**_ _Ça fait tellement longtemps !_

 _ **DMalfoy :**_ _Depuis l'école primaire._

 _ **VickyHemz :**_ _Oui ! Je suivais Zabini mais je ne savais pas du tout que tu étais aussi sur Insta !_

 _ **VickyHemz :**_ _Alors quoi de neuf depuis tout ce temps ? Comment va la vie ? :D_

 _ **DMalfoy :**_ _Elle s'arrête dans 14 jours._

 _ **VickyHemz :**_ _Comment ça ?_

 _ **VickyHemz :**_ _Omggggg_

 _ **VickyHemz :**_ _Alors tu es…_

 _ **DMalfoy :**_ _Serpentard. Yep._

 _ **VickyHemz :**_ _Merde…_

 _ **VickyHemz :**_ _Mes plus sincères condoléances :(_

 _ **DMalfoy :**_ _Pour être Serpentard ou pour mourir dans 14 jours ?_

 _ **VickyHemz :**_ _Euh… les 2 ?_

 _ **DMalfoy :**_ _Condoléances acceptées._

 _ **DMalfoy :**_ _Je voulais aussi te dire que je n'ai pas bien digéré le fait que tu sortes avec Zabini une semaine seulement après m'avoir gentiment recalé, en Cm1. Ça manquait de tact, je trouve._

 _ **VickyHemz :**_ _Omg j'ai vraiment fait ça ?_

 _ **VickyHemz :**_ _Ça remonte tellement, j'avais totalement oublié hahahahaha_

 _ **VickyHemz :**_ _Mais bon tu m'en veux pas hein ?_

 _ **VickyHemz :**_ _?_

 _ **VickyHemz :**_ _Malfoy ?_

.

.

Draco était assis en tailleurs au beau milieu de l'îlot de cuisine, un pot d'Häagen-Dazs entre les mains, serein, lorsque sa mère vint le trouver. Il devait être vingt-trois heures trente, bientôt minuit, et distribuer une quinzaine des messages incendiaires à tout va durant toute la fin d'après-midi avait contribué à apaiser petit à petit sa fureur intérieure. Voir sa mère hésiter sur le pas de la porte et poser sur lui un regard craintif, presque étranger, parvint cependant à le vider instantanément de ses derniers kilos de colère. Et juste comme cela, il ressentit son second pincement de coeur coupable de la journée.

« Est-ce que… » commença-t-il avant de lui tendre son pot de glace — une sorte de trêve de guerre. « Est-ce que tu en veux ? »

Narcissa secoua lentement la tête à la négative mais s'autorisa un pas vers l'avant puis un deuxième, un peu plus en confiance. Elle s'adossa ensuite contre le lavabo et croisa des bras par-dessus sa robe de nuit en soie gris perle. S'installa alors entre eux un silence durant lequel Draco se sentit scruté sous toutes les coutures.

« Je viens d'avoir Sir Sven Howard Kensington au téléphone. » finit par dire Narcissa d'une voix mesurée et précautionneuse.

Draco, qui s'apprêtait à enfourner une nouvelle cuillerée de glace, stoppa momentanément son mouvement pour hausser un sourcil.

« Oh. » réagit-il.

« Il nous a banni du Gala Kensington annuel, de leur bal masqué saisonnier et de leurs rallyes mensuels pour une durée indéfinie. » continua Narcissa.

Draco opina avec lenteur puis finit par hausser des épaules. C'était à prévoir. Et puis pour toutes les fois où son père et lui avaient failli dormir les yeux ouverts durant ces soirées mondaines, ce n'était pas une si grande perte que ça. Il avala donc sa portion vanillée puis planta à nouveau sa cuillère dans son pot juste au moment où sa mère poursuivait :

« Il m'a également fait savoir que tu lui avais apparemment envoyé un email spécifiant qu'un seul pompon de ses mocassins à glands possédait treize fois plus de Q.I. qu'il n'en détiendrait jamais dans cette vie et les sept autres futures. »

Draco haussa à nouveau la tête, plus lentement encore, puis touilla sa glace, ses yeux fixés sur le logo rouge vif. Un morceau de sa joue était furieusement coincé entre ses dents pour ne pas trahir son ébauche de rictus.

« Ça a certainement dû jouer. » fut sa remarque finale.

Lorsqu'il rassembla le courage nécessaire pour relever les yeux vers sa mère, il fut sincèrement surpris de la voir tenter de se contenir à son tour, ses lèvres retroussées, le pli rieur de ses paupières la trahissant à moitié. Et dès que leurs deux regards se croisèrent, ils n'eurent pas d'autre alternative que de s'esclaffer jusqu'aux larmes cinq minutes durant, l'écho de leurs rires se répercutant jusqu'au plus haut étage du Manoir.

* * *

 **Vous me faites confiance ?**

 **Je sais que mon rythme de post est si lent qu'il devrait être illégal et que le développement de mes trames — plus particulièrement de la relation dramione dans mes trames — tire plus en longueur qu'un chewing-gum mais je vous promets que chaque détour narratif est pensé de sorte à ce que tout tombe sous le sens en temps voulu. Et je vous promets également que ma lenteur et moi ferons de notre mieux pour vous livrer le meilleur texte de mon profil (rien que ça).**

 **Un très, très grand merci pour vos compliments, encouragements et remarques. Merci d'avoir pris de votre temps pour me les faire parvenir au fil des mois. Merci pour toute l'affection que vous portez pour Qui Vivra Verra. C'est un véritable boost pour moi. J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez la suite** **—** **sur laquelle je suis déjà en train de bosser.**

 **Quant à cette fameuse surprise : rendez-vous sur mon tumblr (** _ **Iacblue**_ **). Je vous ai préparé un petit test de personnalité pour vous aider à déterminer la caste à laquelle vous auriez appartenu dans l'univers de Qui Vivra Verra. Seriez-vous Gryffondor ? Poufsouffle ? Serdaigle ? Serpentard ? A vous de le découvrir, héhé.**

 **xo,**

 **IACB.**

 **.**

 **RAR :**

 **.**

 **LM :** Elle a fait beaucoup d'effet, cette fameuse première phrase, haha. Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé le premier chapitre ! J'espère que tu apprécieras également celui-ci ainsi que tous ceux qui suivront.

.

 **Chahde :** Chahde ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies aimé QVV et j'attends avec impatience tes impressions sur ce nouveau chapitre. Aussi : arrête de nous narguer avec tes photos de Londres. Aie un peu pitié de nous. Merci.

.

 **Lemm :** Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu as apprécié la suite !

.

 **Catherine :** Merci beaucoup ! J'essayais en effet de soigner mon retour, haha. J'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre !

.

 **Chewing-gum :** Oh, merci infiniment. J'espère que tu as également apprécié ce chapitre. :)

.

 **L :** Merci, merci et merci ! Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes cette nouvelle histoire, en tout cas. Et je suis très contente que tu aimes mes descriptions ! Elles sont encore à améliorer mais elles ont déjà quelques fans et c'est déjà ça, haha. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite !

.

 **Stylesorg :** Et une fan d'Hermione-robot, une ! Je dois avouer que c'est l'un des personnages (voire même LE personnage) que j'ai le plus hâte de vous dévoiler. J'avais perdu un peu le goût d'écrire sur elle mais c'est réellement cette histoire qui m'a réconciliée avec son personnage alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi. Et j'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour ta review. :)

.

 **Zabeth :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier cet univers tout autant.

.

 **Justyneuh :** Hahaha, il y a toujours plus tarée que soi en effet. QVV sera assez (voire même radicalement) différente de LC en ce que le sujet est effectivement beaucoup plus grave et déprimant mais, dans le même temps, j'essaie d'ajouter quelques pointes d'humour ici et là pour ne pas sombrer dans le drame dramatico-dramatique car nous ne sommes pas non plus dans Trash Po. En tout cas, j'espère que tu apprécieras cette histoire autant (ou presque) que LC ! Merci pour ta review.

.

 **Vlad :** Pansy en Kendall et Kylie Jenner... mmh, plus Kendall que Kylie, peut-être, si on part sur une comparaison strictement physique. Quant à ta théorie sur Hermione... wow ! Je dois avouer qu'elle est assez... assez wow. Mais je ne confirme ni ne réfute rien, hihi. Merci pour ta review !

.

 **Draysouls :** Même si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit, sache ça me va chaque fois droit au coeur. Merci infiniment.

.

 **Aeringue :** Merci beaucoup ! Tous tes compliments me font extrêmement plaisir. Je suis particulièrement heureuse que tu considères la scène de crise de panique comme proche du réel car je me rappelle l'avoir réécrite un certain nombre de fois, jamais 100% satisfaite du résultat. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre également !

.

 **Aurian04 :** Merci à toi ! J'espère que tu as bien aimé ce chapitre.

.

 **Faith & Hope :** Alors je croiiiiis (pas 100% sûre) t'avoir déjà répondu d'une manière ou d'une autre mais au risque de me répéter : ne te sens vraiment pas... comment dire ? obligée de lire si l'histoire de Draco a une résonance aussi douloureuse en toi, je ne t'en tiendrais vraiment pas rigueur. Je suis contente que tu aies lu et apprécié le premier chapitre, déjà. Et concernant les personnages secondaires, j'ai un peu fait ma petite soupe en foutant tous les ingrédients dedans en même temps, haha. J'aime bien trouver une petite place pour chaque personnage de HP dans mes UA. See you in 7 seconds.

.

 **Petite Plume :** Ah, je suis très heureuse que QVV ait pu te séduire du premier coup ! Et très désolée de l'attente, haha. J'espère que tu as bien aimé ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour ta review.

.

 **Cecile :** Merci beaucoup. :)

.

 **Emma :** Hahaha, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce tout nouveau chapitre.

.

 **Sarah :** Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis très heureuse que tu aies apprécié ce premier chapitre. Pour répondre à ta question, les Serpentards sont marginalisés en raison du fait qu'ils savent non seulement leur date de décès mais peuvent également deviner la date de décès des autres rien qu'en touchant leur Marque. Alors forcément, ils sont un peu considérés comme des oiseaux de mauvais augures au sein de la société et sont sujets à toutes sortes de rumeurs lugubres (comme ce qu'Hermione explique dans ce chapitre). Ce sont un peu les moutons noirs des quatre castes. J'espère que tu as bien aimé ce nouveau chapitre !

.

 **LyraSlughorn :** Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à lire. Draco a 22 ans et Hermione... je dois avouer ne pas encore avoir déterminé son âge véritable mais je dirais qu'elle doit avoir 25-26 ans. Concernant le film auquel tu fais référence, peut-être est-ce Time Out ? Je ne l'ai pas vu mais on me l'a souvent cité dans les reviews alors il faudrait peut-être que je m'y mette dans les jours qui suivent. Et pour ce qui est de mes idées, il va falloir interviewer mon cerveau pour le savoir car je n'en ai sincèrement aucune idée, haha. J'espère que tu as apprécié cette suite !

.

 **Clara La Queen :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très heureuse que tu aies aimé le premier chapitre et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour celui-ci. :)

.

 **Haunting-HTD :** *enfile sa plus belle voix de Dumbledore* tu comprendras avec le temps. No but seriously, chaque chapitre va apporter sa part d'éclaircissement et tu verras, très bientôt, tout sera aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. ;) Merci pour ta review !

.

.

 **Alors, ce quizz, qu'est-ce qu'il a donné? A quelle caste appartenez-vous ? Hâte que vous me le disiez dans les reviews !**

 **D'ici à une prochaine fois très proche (croisons des doigts) portez-vous bien.**

 **xo.**


End file.
